Don't Let Me Go
by rebellious2012
Summary: His touch ignites a fire which cannot be quelched. Her innocence touches a place he thought no one could ever reach. A deadly war is fast approaching and Lucius must choose between his prejudice views or the woman who taught him how to love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Let Me Go**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creativity and amusement. J.K Rowling Created it all and this is purely for fun **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

The manor was cold and empty. Voldemort and all of the death eaters had gone along their way. The house elves had turned down the lights, the huge hallways empty of any human movement. The once white walls looked gray and dead now. It looked like a haunted house except for the library, cracked open a little. That was the only sign of any human activity along with the two men sitting inside.

They were sitting in two large chairs, one arm resting on the arm rest while they both held a glass of fire whiskey in their right hand. True, this was their fourth drink but wizards were better at keeping alcohol in their system. The only noise in the room was the licking of the fire on the wood and the quiet breathing of the two men. They both started into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

"It's ridiculous, you know that right? It'll never work." This had come from the man with the shiny black hair, who had turned to his friend. The other man didn't look worried; rather, he had a smile on his lips.

"Are you losing faith in me?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes drinking from the glass again.

"No. However, you are forgetting that I know how these people operate." The other man waved it off not at all worried.

"You know as well as I do they won't kill me on the spot." Dark haired man rolled his eyes again.

"Listen to me. I understand your concerns but they ate not needed. All we need to do is pretend. It's like putting on a school play. You have to become someone else. I don't think that's hard, do you?"

It made sense but the dark haired man was still skeptical. He knew how hard it was to be a double spy. There were too many dangers involved in it.

"Are you sure you're prepared to do this? You know how hard it all can become in the end." Instead of replying, his friend smiled and took a sip of the drink again.

"Oh yes. I am more than prepared dear friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The members of the Order were sitting idly at home, waiting for dinner to be prepared. Molly Weasley was busy in the kitchen, humming to herself. The girls, Hermione and Ginny, were discussing Bill and Fleur's wedding, talking about who would be there and who would not be there, giggling like school girls. Fleur was sitting with them while Ginny teased her about her wedding night with Bill.

"Ginny! Leave her alone," Hermione said playfully. Fleur began to blush when Bill walked by and heard the words "wedding night". Grinning, he sat down on the floor with the girls teasing his fiancé.

"Oi, what's that I hear? Ginny, want to say that again?" Rolling her eyes, Ginny punched her brother in the arm earning a glare from Bill.

"I didn't say anything, not one word. Now how about you and the rest of the boys go do something hmm?" Ignoring his sister, Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur's thin waist, smiling down at her.

"I could've sworn I heard the term 'wedding night' dear sister. Am I correct, Miss Fleur?" Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed each knuckle watching as Fleur's blush deepened. A grin played at the corner of his lips as Bill looked into her eyes, their faces ghosting closer and closer.

"AHEM! None of that in my house young man!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen, throwing a rag at Bill who caught it easily. Fleur looked away, pushing Bill away. Laughing Bill watched her walk over to the couch and sit down, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh mum. You ruined all my fun. Regardless, I can still kiss you can't I?" Mrs. Weasley laughed as her son squeezed her shoulders and planed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bill stop it! Grow up," Mrs. Weasley laughed pushing him away. Sirius walked into the kitchen, plucking a washed berry from the bowl in front of him. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Marching over to the table she grabbed the bowl and put it against her hip.

"Can't you just ask? Besides this is for the desert." Sirius ignored her comments running a hand through his messy hair.

"May I remind you that I am a starved man?" Molly rolled her eyes. she had heard this too many times from the blasted man.

"Oh shut up. Where's Lupin by the way?" Sirius shrugged joining Hermione and Ginny on the floor.

"Beats me if I know. Blimey Mione, you should donate some of your hair to people who need it." Hermione slapped his hand off of her hair glaring at him.

"You are not at all funny. Why aren't you with Buckbeak? Or Harry?" Stretching out on the floor, Sirius put his hands behind his head smiling at Hermione.

Over the course of the years, Hermione had gotten over her self-consciousness around Sirius and they had become like brother and sister. They would bicker over the dumbest things ever but in the end he'd have her laughing like nothing had ever happened. Sirius had told Hermione more than he had ever told any of his friends before and Hermione had done the same. They were like twins, always fighting over the smallest of things but couldn't stay apart for even a day.

"Well love, I wouldn't know where that boyfriend of yours went. Fred and George are probably showing him some of their latest inventions. Ronald is their newest lab rat."

"For the love of Merlin! Fred! George!" Hermione giggled as they heard Mrs. Weasley run up the stairs for her poor son shouting at all of them. Ginny got up, slipping away unnoticed by any one.

"They're in for it now. I don't understand why Molly is such a prude when it comes to Ron. Well, no, you're a much bigger prude than she is." Hermione spun around, all traces of laughter leaving her face. Her expression was both shocked and angered. Sirius grinned down from his spot on the floor at her.

"I beg your pardon? Care to repeat that, Mr. Black?" Sirius laughed, shaking his head. Hermione put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed down at the man. He had some nerve, calling her a prude. Not all of them had his partying style. Lupin walked into the drawing room sensing a fight about to begin. Greeting Bill and Fleur, he sat on the couch with them, smirking at the pair. They really were something else. Sometimes, he wondered if they had been separated at birth but then realized it wasn't possible because of the age difference between the two of them. _He's almost old enough to be her father and he acts like a school boy._

"I said nothing. All I said is that Molly worries too much about that son of hers. Nothing else." Hermione exhaled angrily.

"You are a horrible lair Sirius Black. I am not a prude and neither is Mrs. Weasley. Not all of us like to go out at the middle of night, get drunk and get shagged and return home at the improper hour. Not to mention that some of us are NOT allowed to go outside." Sirius jumped up too, his laughter disappearing too.

"Oi! I come home at a reasonable hour and who says I go out to get drunk? Besides, a shag once in a while isn't a bad thing. It relieves stress, right Remus?" Lupin held up his hands, taking no part in their argument. It always ended up blowing up in their faces any way.

"You keep me out of this Sirius. I have nothing to do but sit and watch." Both Hermione and Sirius shot him a glare.

"Thanks!" they exclaimed in union.

"It doesn't relieve anything. You are just a sex addict." Sirius pretended to be offended, gasping in mock shock.

"I don't think so! At least I am not the one addicted to bloody books! And I am not the one who reads _Hogwarts a history _for the hell of it." it was Hermione's turn to be offended. Everyone knew her love for the book but no one else tried to embarrass her like Sirius and he always succeed in naming her feel like a fool. _Well, not today!_

"So you admit that you're addicted to sex, do you?" Hermione evaded the obvious trap he had set for her. If there was one thing Sirius had taught her, it was how to use her words to maximize her effect on the person.

"I haven't admitted or denied anything."

"The fact that you aren't admitting it means you're wrong and that you are addicted to sex Sirius." She happily watched his eyes narrow to little slits as he regarded her in anger. _Vengeance is sweet._

"No Miss Granger, you are the one who is wrong. What if I denied it?"

"You'd be lying, obviously!"

"How are you going to accuse me of lying when you can't read my mind?"

"If you were telling the truth, you would have denied it the second those words came out of my mouth."

"You didn't deny that you're addicted to books either."

"I don't have to because I'm admitting that I am addicted to KNOWLEDGE! I don't think sex counts as obtaining knowledge."

The words caused Sirius to smile broadly at Hermione who regretted her words. If there was one thing Sirius knew better than her it was how to put her in her place and she had a sinking feeling she would lose this argument.

"Sex is knowledge. I am sure they don't have that in books.

"You see, during this act of sexual intercourse, one learns quite a lot about the human body and responsive system as well." Hermione closed her eyes her cheeks turning pink. She knew this had been coming.

"I am sure you know quite a lot, so let's put the subject to rest, right Sirius!" Lupin interrupted, trying to get Sirius's attention. However, his friend didn't seem to be listening.

"A person can touch and explore exactly what makes their partner squirm and moan and-"

"OK! You made your point now shut up!" Hermione begged, covering her ears.

"Not until I hear the magic words. Where was I? O yes, the responses. You learn about your partner and exactly where to touch, where to place your lips so that each of you can enjoy from one another's pleasure.

"Then comes the heat of the moment-"

"Make him stop! I am not listening, I can't hear you! LALALALA! NOO, I can't hear you!"

"Still waiting. Then you get down to how to pleasure your partner. Now when it comes to males, we like to…"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! SIRIUS YOU WIN SO SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, opening her eyes at the sound of his booming laughter.

Removing her hands from her ears, Hermione grabbed a pillow and began to hit Sirius on the head with it.

"You nasty, filthy, perverted creature!" Sirius laughed trying to dodge the blows but Hermione was not giving up.

"You want a fight witch, you got it!" Grabbing a pillow of his own and managing to escape somehow, Sirius began to hit Hermione back. Getting up, Hermione screamed, running away pillow still in hand. Giving a bark of laughter Sirius began to chase her, his own pillow poised in his hands.

"YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT LITTLE ONE BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

Hermione screamed when Sirius crashed the pillow on her head, hitting him back. Lupin sat on the sofa shaking his head.

"Oh mum is going to be so pissed!" Bill said, laughing when he heard a slight ripping sound. Lupin wined when he heard the shill voice of Mrs. Weasley yelling: "SIRIUS BLACK!" Bill burst into a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor holding his stomach while Fleur tried to hush him.

Mrs. Weasley stormed into the kitchen when Hermione ran in behind her almost knocking her over. Gasping, Molly grabbed the counter for support.

"What in Merlin's name-" Hermione screamed again when Sirius appeared in the kitchen. Hermione was in front on Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius was behind her, both using her as a shield.

"Sirius! Stop this! What are you doing?"

"Hold still Molly! Gotta get the little witch." Hermione laughed smacking Sirius when Mrs. Weasley ducked. Sirius was momentarily knocked backwards, cursing loudly. Laughing loudly, Hermione ran away again, Sirius hot on her heels.

Shaking her head Mrs. Weasely's eyes fell on Bill who was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac, while Fleur tried to hold her own laughter in. Remus had his face covered shoulder shaking silently.

"The man is never going to learn is he?" That was their undoing. Both Fleur and Lupin joined in with Bill laughing until they couldn't breathe. Mrs. Weasley looked upon them, aghast.

"WHOO HOO HOO! I can't breathe! HAHAHA! WHAHAHAH!" Fleur giggled holding her stomach in pain while Lupin's loud laughter filled up the room.

"That's right, keep on laughing. When you get used as a shield, then you'll know." That made them all laugh even more, especially Bill who couldn't seem to get himself under control.

Outside, Snape was carrying a limping Malfoy on his shoulder urging him to hold on while he tried to get to the burrow.

"Did a fine job Serverus. All I was trying to do was get some help and what do you do? You hex me before I could utter a word," Lucius rasped, wincing at the pain in his body.

"Just try and hang on a bit longer. We're almost there." Uttering a charm, Serverus knocked on the door. He waited almost three more minutes before knocking again. The door opened a little bit showing the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Serverus? What are you…" Dumbledore trailed off when his eyes went to Lucius Malfoy who barely looked alive.

Now Dumbledore was an old wizard and he wasn't used to surprises anymore since he was dealing with Voldemort now a days but today he was well and thoroughly shocked upon seeing Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Serverus what is he doing with you?"

"I'll explain everything once I am inside but trust me, he means no harm. Here, take our wands if you don't believe me." Dumbledore took the wands, opening the door after some moments. He didn't completely trust Lucius Malfoy but he did trust Snape and right now he hoped Snape wouldn't break his trust.

They noticed it as soon as they walked closer to the foyer; noise, screaming and outrageous laughter.

"Bloody hell, it sounds like St. Mungo's!" Malfoy exclaimed, his eyes closing at the sudden light. Why the hell did Serverus bring him where ever he brought him? there was so much noise it was breaking his ear drums.

"This is home Mr. Malfoy. Not the Malfoy Manor. Apologizes," Dumbledore snapped. Malfoy didn't have the energy to glare at the old man.

"Come back here you little witch! You won't get away from me!" Snape stopped short, the voice sounding awfully familiar.

"Is that Sirius Black?" Malfoy sounded dumb struck not believing the voice he heard. _I thought he was dead!_

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you? Hope we didn't interrupt? No well then I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? What kind?"

"Ah first tell me, do you have enough food?" Mrs. Weasley seemed taken aback by the question but quickly covered it up.

"Well of course but-"

"Splendid, now do you mind telling me who is making all that noise?"

Corned by Sirius on top of the steps, Hermione watched as he walked towards her the pillow in his hand and an evil glint in his eyes. _uh-oh!_

"I've got you now," he whispered. However, Hermione being younger and faster managed to push him back and hit him at the same time.

"HA! Come on old man, show me what you've got." Laughing when Sirius stood up with feathers in his hair, Hermione raced down the steps, looking back to see Sirius taking the steps three at a time.

"That insult is going to cost you Granger!" Grabbing the staircase, Hermione jumped down when her foot unexpectedly caught in the rug and she went flying right into an equally unexpected Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that's my latest story. I know I've got unfinished stuff up and I'm really sorry for the delays and everything. However, I have got a writer's block for my other stories and this one was something I've been working on for a long time. Tell me what you all think by pressing that little REVIEW button on the bottom**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor goes to J.K Rowling This is all for my own amusement.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Gasping, Hermione dropped the pillow as she crashed into Malfoy's hard body. Lucius saw felt the silly chit before he saw her. For just one moment he had let go of Snape and now he was holding the girl in his arms. _Bloody fucken hell!_

Hermione's arms curled around the soft material of his robes holding onto his shoulders as her head crashed on his broad muscled chest. Hermione fell sideways against him, her body falling into the crook of his right arm as it came around her body. His left hand rested on the hand on his shoulder. Sirius, not seeing where Hermione was threw the pillow as hard as he could and it ripped with a loud noise. The feathers began to fall all over Lucius and Hermione who were not paying attention to the audience they had created.

Slowly Hermione moved her head back, gulping when she started into the steely gray-blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His hair had come loose from the elegant pony tail he usually wore now hanging around his face. Once Hermione took in all the red oozing cuts on his face she gasped, coming to her senses and realizing just whose arms she was in.

"What the hell is he doing here? Get your hands off of her!" Sirius hollered. Remus grabbed his arms pulling him back. Lucius gazed down at the startled girl in his arms, giving her the trademark Malfoy sneer relishing in the widening of her eyes. The chit's unruly curls were spread all over his arm causing Malfoy to grimace.

"Gladly, mutt. I wouldn't want this mudblood near me."

Roughly he pushed her away smiling coldly as Hermione stumbled and nearly fell had Sirius not caught her. He glared daggers at Malfoy who didn't seem the least fazed.

"You're the one here at our mercy and you want to call her names? I should rip that bloody smile for your arrogant face you bastard!" Sirius bellowed, stalking towards him when Hermione pulled him back. Snape also did the same for Malfoy who was beginning to lose his color. Regardless of the weakness he felt, the man never let his posture slip.

"At least my face looks better than yours. Being a free man doesn't matter to you does it? You still look like an animal you are," Lucius replied coolly, not the one to back down from a fight.

Everyone in the foyer were frozen watching the scene unfold. The playful laughter had disappeared from the house replaced by anger, fear and nervousness. Mrs. Weasley stood next to her husband, squeezing his arm. Mr. Weasley on the other hand did not look very happy to see Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't going to forget the way Malfoy had mocked his family and he wasn't going to show the man any mercy. He had nearly cost him Ginny's life.

"Stop it! Sirius, don't. He's baiting you and you're falling for it!" Hermione hissed ignoring the amused look Malfoy gave her.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Black, I didn't know you were into what is that word they use mudblood? Ah yes, I never pegged you down for the type of person who retorts to cradle snatching." The term stung Hermione more than she knew it should. Especially when Malfoy said it. _Don't pay him any attention. He's a right git. _

"Mr. Malfoy, there will be none of those vulgar terms used in this house unless you wish to leave. Are we clear on this?" Dumbledore came and stood between Hermione and Lucius in case she decided to take Sirius's offer and bodily harm Malfoy, not that Dumbledore would blame her but it wouldn't sit well with the ministry.

"Are we clear?" Dumbledore repeated when Lucius didn't answer him the first time. Breathing in deeply he nodded, his eyes travelling towards Hermione.

"Crystal clear." Watching him a moment longer, Dumbledore finally moved aside.

Hermione's eyes unwillingly travelled towards Lucius who sent her a look of such pure and cold hatred that had Hermione gripping Sirius's arm in fear. An unexplainable shiver raced down Hermione's spine. Sirius squeezed her hand back, reassuring her that he was there.

"Serverus Snape came to me today with Mr. Malfoy in need of some very strong healing. He has told me that Mr. Malfoy-"

"I beg your pardon Albus, but I would like to speak for myself." Looking around haughtily at all of the angry faces, Lucius smirked. _Glad to know that they know who I am._

"By all means go ahead. Are you sure though that you would not like to be healed first? You don't look very regal." The insult was explicitly put and Malfoy knew it too. His frown proved it making Hermione smile to herself.

"Well, I didn't know that you would heal me first, I thought that-"

Before she could stop herself the angry words had left her mouth as Hermione walked towards Lucius in all of her furious anger.

"Thought what? Thought we'd crucio you till you wished for death? Thought that we'd bring you here and begin to torture you with words and weapons? Or maybe laugh in your face as you were covered in your own blood? Oh I know, make you wish you were dead while we laughed at every single scream that was torn from your throat? Is that what you thought we'd do?

"Let me make one thing very, very crystal clear to you _**Mr. Malfoy **_we are NOT like you. Our joy doesn't come from the screams of others or the pain we inflict upon others. Do I make myself CRYSTAL FUCKEN CLEAR?"

There was a silence in the house which would have made a crazy person whimper as the order members started openmouthed at Hermione who had just stabbed a finger right in the middle of Malfoy's chest. Her breathing was a little fast, her chest falling up and down. Lucius kept a calm, composed mask on his face but on the inside he was seething. If the roles had been reversed, her would have wrapped his hands around her pretty little neck and squeezed the life out of the little bitch. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do that.

"Miss Granger-" Lucius cut Dumbledore off with a wave of his hand.

"No, she's right." Looking straight into her eyes he said, "I did think that yes but the fact that I am not at this moment screaming in pain leads me to believe that I am, at the moment, safe with you all? Do you agree?"

"You look like you're half dead," was Hermione's reply. The pain behind his head intensified as Lucius brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. His cuts were burning and the dose of crucio's Snape had given him were making his muscles ache and bones shake. If he didn't sit down soon, Lucius knew he'd make a spectacle of himself.

Bloody hell and just when he had thought about it, he felt his body give up and his eyes closed before he fell forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am still waiting for more reviews so do tell me what you think so far. My little plot bunnies are waking up so get ready because they like reviews more than they like vegetables. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED THE STORY TO THEIR ALERT :). MY PLOT BUNNIES ARE READY FOR ACTION AND THEY NEED THEIR FOOD (A.k.A REVIEWS)! I AM GOING TO UPDATE ONLY IF I GET MY REVIEWS UP! SO COME YOU ALL REVIEW. IT'LL MAKE MY DAY TO GET REVIEWS FROM YOU ALL.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K Rowling is the queen for creating this and I am just playing with these characters. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Hermione screamed as his body came down forward and he fell atop of her. Gasping, Hermione outstretched her arms and caught Lucius, his entire weight falling on her. Breathing heavily Hermione held his weight both her arms going under his arm pits while his legs lay limply on the floor. As if frozen, everyone just stopped and started at the drama unfolding before there very eyes. _This isn't at all fun,_ Hermione wanted to yell at them.

"Do you mind grabbing his legs Sirius?" Hermione snapped wondering why this was so shocking for all of them. It was normal for a man who endured so many curses to faint unless Malfoy wasn't human and she highly doubted that.

"I am not touching him. Do I look like I'm going to touch that bastard?" Hermione glared at him, mouth snapping open at the irrelevant comment. _Some help he is, bloody git._

"Mr. Weasley, do you mind?" Hermione asked pointedly. The red haired man opened and closed his mouth again, trying to indicate that he was not willing to touch Malfoy either.

"Grab his feet some one!" she yelled trying not to fall under his weight. _Bloody hell he weighed quite a lot! _Snape came and made quick work of lifting Lucius's legs off of the floor while Hermione baked up towards the sofas behind her muttering underneath her breath about Sirius and Mr. Weasley being a pair of bloody idiots. A ghost of a smile flitted over Snape's lips as he tried not to laugh at the irate witches angry words. She was amusing, that was for sure.

"I'm surprised Miss Granger that you actually decided to help Lucius." Hermione turned to see the potions professor sneering down at her, his words cold like always. She gave him a cool stare right back, showing him that here, at least, they were on equal footing.

"That's probably because I'm not as half bad as you are." Snape narrowed his eyes, coming to stand in front of Hermione. He looked down at her, daring her to continue.

"Meaning what Miss Granger? Are you accusing me of something?" _don't be scared Hermione. He can't mock you here._

_Oh yes he can. The man is a walking thorn. _

_Regardless, whatever he says can't be true because you know who you are._

_Serverus Snape doesn't care about that. _

_And neither should you. _

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm merely stating a fact that some of us might not be superior by our bloods but our actions can be far more superior." Hermione raised her eyebrow when Snape didn't say anything to her. _Well this is interesting. The potions master speech less for once in his life. _

"Alrighty then! How about we all get some dinner? Molly prepared an excellent meal," Lupin interrupted pulling Hermione away from Snape before they got into everything. Taking that as her cue, Mrs. Weasley smiled, clapping her hands.

"Of course! I think we _all_ need some food. Come on then, into the kitchen all of you." Breathing heavily, Hermione walked behind every one, realizing for the first time that Harry wasn't with them. And neither was Ginny…

_Nope! Don't think about that. And Ron isn't here either. _

Hermione gulped away the nasty sensation in her stomach and pushed the thought away. No, Harry wouldn't cheat on her. He wasn't that type of guy… She hoped.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't help you with Malfoy. It's just that you know our history and-"

"I know Sirius, I know. It's fine, Snape was there to help me and that's all that matter," Hermione replied curtly, still stung by the fact that Sirius didn't want to help her when she asked.

"What the-"

Groaning, he spun Hermione around so that she faced him.

"Sirius, you're getting a little too close to my personal space. Do you mind?"

"No love, just the way I like it," he teased, offering Hermione his most charming grin, which usually worked but not today.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione glared at him until Sirius moved away putting his hands up in the air as if to say 'Hey! I surrender, don't shoot.'

"Mione, love, come on now. Don't be mad at me. I said I was sorry and I know I should have helped you and I was wrong ok. I, Sirius Black was wrong of not helping you when it was my gentlemanly duty to do so. And I am humbly sorry madam. It shall never happen again." Hermione rolled her eyes, still not ready to forgive him yet.

"For Merlin's sake do come on! I said I was sorry!"

"That's it? You're sorry and I'm supposed to forgive you? That's really it Sirius?" she asked angrily. Hermione didn't know why she was making a big deal out of this, especially when she knew that Sirius didn't like Lucius or the Malfoy family.

"Well, yeah! Bloody hell what do you want me to do? Go on my knees?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, smirking at the idea. Sirius's eyes widened and he shook his head backing away.

"Never! Take anything else you want, not my dignity." Before Hermione could reply, Dumbledore came around the corner, his blue eyes twinkling at the two of them.

"P-professor! What are you doing here?" Hermione stammered.

"Looking for you but I didn't know you and Sirius had some ah unsettled business to finish," he teased watching Hermione turn bright red.

"Oh no! Merlin, no we were just discussing ah Lucius Malfoy that's all. D-did you need something?" Hermione could not believe Sirius was standing and laughing at her discomfort. Blowing her a kiss he went to go eat when Hermione stuck her foot out and laughed as he went flying over onto the floor. She continued giggling when he landed with a loud THUD and a curse flying from his mouth.

"Ahem. Miss Granger, can I talk to you in private?" Dumbledore asked. The smile was wiped clean off of Hermione's face as she nodded and followed him down the hall into the library. _Oh my God! I hope this isn't about the head girl position! Or Sirius!_ Hermione couldn't decide which was worst. She had never been called down by the headmaster to discuss anything thing unless Harry had been there too. Once again, her mind wondered back to Harry but was quickly dismissed when they reached the library.

Once inside the headmaster motioned for Hermione to close the door.

"Head master if this is about Sirius and I we have nothing going on between us! I swear. I would never be unfaithful to Harry!" Hermione said hoping that Sirius was not the topic. To her surprise, Dumbledore laughed.

"Goodness, no Hermione. I would never think like that. Don't let Malfoy get to your head. Besides, you are of age and I can't stop you from making your own decisions." Hermione let out a breath she never knew she was holding. Thank Goodness!

"Now, I actually do have something to discuss with you." Hermione waited, frowning a bit. What could he have to discuss with her?

"Is everything alright professor?" she asked timidly. Dumbledore sighed before answering.

"Now, before is say anything, I know you and Lucius Malfoy and his family never saw things eye to eye but I would really appreciate if you help him by being his nurse maid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks once again to every one! I'll be waiting for more reviews along with my little bunnies. So dont forget to click that little review button and leave me a review pretty please with Lucius Malfoy on top *wink wink* :) REVIEW loves **


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I alas don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. All my own amusement. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have enabled **__**Anonymous Reviews and I am not a fan of flames. If you don't have anything nice to say, please, keep it to yourself. Simple manners. Now, on with the show and I appreciated all the lovely reviews  
>and so did my little bunnies. I think they're getting a bit hyper now… <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"_I know you and Lucius Malfoy and his family never saw things eye to eye but I would really appreciate if you help him by being his nurse maid." _

The words echoed in Hermione's mind as she started open mouthed at the headmaster as though he had grown two heads. He wanted her help in healing Malfoy? The same man who hated her because she had no control over her birth, the man who hated muggles because it was his pure blood ancestors who had instilled the belief that only they should have the ability to use magic and no one else? The man who thought he could blame witch trials and witch burnings on her, which too were out of her control?

"Headmaster that's impossible to ask of me. No way. I am very sorry but I cannot help him!" Hermione hissed, grabbing on to the door frame for support. Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes shining with concern. She trusted him, she knew he always had a reason for everything, but this was just ridiculous. The crazy hair brained sister in law of his had tortured her and had tried to kill Sirius! And he had stood there! The bloody man had just stood there as though it were amusing watching her scream her lungs out in pain.

"I will not help him. Let him die."

Well ok, she didn't really wish death upon him, because it was not her nature, but she was not going to help him recover. He insulted her every chance he got and he made sure he hurt her in front of everyone until Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione, I know it's hard for you but I wouldn't ask you unless I knew you could handle it. You have proved to be a loyal friend and one of the brightest and bravest young ladies I have had the pleasure of meeting. Please, help the man." It went against everything she believed in. A part of Hermione couldn't leave someone who was in pain, except for maybe Voldemort and Bellatrix, but that didn't mean she genuinely wanted to help Malfoy. Besides, Snape had brought him so why not…

"How about professor Snape? Why can't he heal him?"

That was pretty logical. He was the potions master so obviously he was much better than her.

"Hermione all the order members will be involved in plans for the upcoming events and we cannot spare the time as a constant nurse for Mr. Malfoy. Serverus is our spy and we cannot risk him. Besides, I trust that you won't kill Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione took in a deep breath trying to think about this clearly. Yes, that did make sense and as tempted as she was to poison Malfoy she just didn't have the heart to do it. Some of the others wouldn't feel so generous in sparing his life.

"He'll torment me and he won't let me do my job properly! He'll just boast about his blood line and-"

"Miss Granger, why do you care so much about what people say?"

The question caught her off guard momentarily causing Hermione to become speechless for the first time in her life. Before she could compose a reply, Dumbledore continued his talking.

"This is your chance to prove every one wrong. Take your chance Miss Granger and prove Mr. Malfoy wrong. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

He was right Hermione knew. She had always wanted to prove people wrong and show them, especially people like the Malfoy's, that she did belong in their world and she wanted to prove that she had abilities just as important as theirs.

_Come on! This is the perfect opportunity! You can shove it in his face that you're the one helping him. _

_Yes but the man is mean and he's always trying to hurt me and it works!_

_Why should you let it affect you? Just because that git says something about you it doesn't mean you are that. _

_Yes, but-_

_No 'buts'. Take it. Accept it. _

"Miss Granger, last chance. I am asking you because of your superior skills in potions and you are a diligent worker. I can trust that Mr. Malfoy will be in safe hands."

"Professor, he won't ever than me for it, you know that." Dumbledore smiled at the young witch. She was always the soft hearted one.

"You never know. He came here today saying he's a changed man. Give him a chance. Besides, if you don't and you become just like him what difference is there between you two?"

Damn him for being so wise and always having the answer for every bloody thing. Grudgingly Hermione nodded her consent.

"Fine, I'll work with him. That doesn't mean I'll have the patience for the bloody man," she said the spark back in her eyes again. _The sorting hat was never wrong._

"I was hoping you would say that. Now, let's get back to dinner. I don't know about you, but I am famished."

_Only a man would think about food at a time like this!_ Giving him a tight lipped smile, Hermione opened the door roughly and almost banged head fast into Sirius who didn't look too happy. _Uh-oh. I guess he overheard._

"Uh hello Sirius. I thought you'd be at dinner?"

Instead of smiling back at her, Sirius glared at Hermione as though she had done something wrong.

"What?" Hermione demanded angrily. She didn't have to explain her actions to everyone.

"Dumbledore, how could you? You know how Malfoy is! He insults her the first chance he gets!"

"Sirius my dear boy fret not. Besides, this is Hermione's decision and I think she made the right one. Now if you don't mind I am really quite hungry and whatever Molly made today smells delicious." Moving past them without another word, Dumbledore left Sirius glowering at Hermione who was busy looking at her feet.

"Mione, why did you agree to that? You know the blasted man-"

"Sirius, I can't just let him suffer! Besides, one of us has to be the better person and I feel as though I should be the better person. Mind you, I am not letting his mistakes go but still you know, the man needs help and all of you will be busy with your own stuff. So, let it go. Please." Looking into her pleading eyes, Sirius raked a hand through his messy hair sighing deeply. She was right and he had no control over what she said or did.

"You're right. Now let's go and eat before your time gets consumed by his royalness."

Starting at her patient, Hermione wondered if this was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her entire lifetime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews and alerts are always welcome. They feed the bunnies and the muse. :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Waiting for those reviews you all. They feed the bunnies who are growing really restless along with my muse… <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It had been two days. Two bloody days of taking care of Lucius bloody Malfoy and Hermione was at her wits end. She was ready to go to Dumbledore and tell him that she quit with this nonsense. It was so annoying that she was devoting her own time- time that she should be giving her _BOYFRIEND-_, to help the arrogant man get well and what did he do? He threw it back in her face. The first thing she heard when she entered the room was 'mudblood' and Hermione was extremely close to ending the man's life.

"Mione! Where are you going? I've been looking for you all over the place!" Harry called when she reached Malfoy's room. Spinning around, Hermione offered him a weary smile. Harry had been acting strange and she had wanted to talk about their relationship for a long time. They had started out pretty nicely and he had been the perfect gentleman, never pushing her into anything she didn't want but now as school drew near, he was…detached. He spent his time with Ron or mostly Ginny, the two of them looking like the perfect couple. _Not to mention he was acting extra honry all the time!_ Hermione ignored the last part, blushing stupidly. She had told him she didn't want to lose her virginity when she hadn't even finished school and she wanted to give it to her husband. At first he had been content with that and then suddenly he was asking her to break all of her rules and just have sex with him. And he had been insane about it too, when Hermione had pushed him away in anger and told him exactly what he could do with this erection. Merlin help her, he was worse than Ron, who had finally gave up on her, taking more stress off of her shoulders. Then to top it off, Ginny had been trying to steal Harry from Hermione when she knew they were together. Life would never give her a break.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I've been so busy with Malfoy that i forgot we need to talk and-" Harry looked nervously at her, causing Hermione's stomach to turn.

"I know it's alright. You do what you have to. It's just that I know I promised me and you would have some time together but Ron and everyone wanted to go out and-"

"Out? Harry you know what is OUT there and yet you're still taking a risk? His followers are everywhere!" Hermione snapped peevishly. She knew who _everyone_ included and why Harry was going. A sinking sensation settled in the pit of her stomach. Maybe Harry was cheating on her.

"Harry, just tell me the truth. I'm tired of this! I want to know the truth." Harry paled, before looking a bit guilty.

_Am I imagining it?_

_Not at all. He's hiding something for sure._

"What are you talking about? Mione, I'm not hiding anything from you. I-"

"Harry, just stop it. Go where ever you want alright. Just leave me alone. We're done." Harry looked at her like she had just turned into Voldemort right in front of his eyes.

"Mione! I didn't do anything! How can you accuse me of?-"

"I didn't accuse you of anything but if you want to keep backing out of everything and treat me like I am not your girlfriend, I'll make it easier on you and tell you IT IS OVER!"

Opening Malfoy's bedroom door Hermione slammed it shut in Harry's face, forgetting that Malfoy had been asleep.

"What in the bloody hell-" His eyes held mild fury before he realized who was in the room, his gaze cooling instantly. He sneered at Hermione, who was in livid rage. She knew it! She had seen into Harry's mind and seen him kissing Ginny! Curling her hands into fists, Hermione walked up to the bed, setting the tray down, none too gently.

"Well, this is a surprise. Usually you're in a bright mood and I manage to turn your day bad, but today someone did my job for me. How noble of them."

The glare Hermione sent him would have caused any one else to back off, but it had no effect on the oaf. He just lay there, propped up on pillows like a king and sneered at her as though _she _was wasting _his_ time. The notion was ridiculous. He deserved a gold medal for being the most pompous man alive.

"Do shut up. I am not in the mood for your antics Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione snapped harshly. Lucius didn't say anything instead he opted for staring at the girl trying to find out what had happened to her. She looked on the verge of tears or murder. Both, if you happened to looked close enough and that's when Lucius caught himself, trying to imagine why he even cared why she was upset.

_No,_ he thought, _he didn't care about the girl. It was just curious to see how someone else had upset in so quickly when he had been trying his best to drive her insane._

_Well mind you, your efforts only lasted two days. _

_What's that supposed to mean?_ he snapped sourly at the voice in his head. The sly voice almost seemed to smile inside his head, which was as stupid as the thought that he cared why Granger was upset.

_Obviously, you don't mean anything to her, so why should your words affect her so badly? _

Now it was Lucius's turn to smile. Granger may try to show no emotion towards him, but he knew when his words stabbed at her heart, no one could do a better job than him. Her eyes always gave her away. They became as big as saucers and filled with clear moisture. He smiled at the memory, ignoring a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"Aren't you going to ask how your patient is today?"

"No because I don't care." Lucius smirked at her obvious anger watching her eyes darken further.

"You are not funny Granger and we both know you care very much about my health. Besides, without me who will give your information on the Dark Lord, hmm…?"

_Bloody bastard, _Hermione thought. She didn't know why Dumbledore had even allowed Snape to bring him here. They should have tossed him out on the first glace.

"I should have let Sirius hex you," she all but snarled.

"That remains to be seen. However you didn't deny that you didn't care about me. Just some news mudblood, as flattering as your concern is for me, I don't need it. It's repulsive and I won't return your feelings." Hermione gaped at his audacity. _Did he just say that I might care for him? Is he nuts!_

"I might just hex you myself you arrogant human," she hissed, reaching for a potion Snape had given her. Form her diagnosis, she could tell the pain had dulled, but his body's reaction to the crucitaus cruse had not dulled. Snape must have done a good job. He had a spiking fever and his muscles and bones were sore and a bit useless at the moment. _Servers him right!_

"Off with it Granger. What happened to you?" Lucius saw the widening of her eyes and silently cursed himself. That didn't come out as expected.

"I can live without your concern and I don't want, neither do I need it so keep it for the next witch!"

Walking to his bed, Hermione helped him sit up, one arm around his broad shoulders while she pulled his left arm with her hand. The exercise left Lucius a little dizzy and paler than before. Wincing, he started into Hermione's eyes like the proud man he was, not that she was pay attention to his stupid ego. She didn't need him showing off how powerful he was, she already knew. His entire being radiated authority and power. People in his presence felt it and shook like leaves when his cold gaze landed on them. Hermione was part of that group too except for the fact that when he looked at her she didn't feel scared.

Ok well maybe she felt a bit overwhelmed but every time the bloody fool stared at her, she shivered as though he could see all of her thoughts, which was pretty stupid because she was skilled at warding her mind.

"I never meant it to sound like that. I asked because it is my job to annoy you and degrade you so if someone else stole my job I feel a bit angry. Does that make sense to you?"

He already knew her answer but he wanted to get on her nerves. Then maybe she would stop being his nurse and let him take care of herself.

"Not at all because I don't bully others for my own sick amusement. You're such an arse." Lucius's eyes widened and his mouth opened angrily when Hermione poured the vile looking potion in his mouth, causing him to swallow it in the process of trying to yell at her for calling him an 'arse'.

Coughing like a fish out of water, he wheezed a little bit, reaching for a glass of water all the while shooting Hermione daggers. The bloody witch had tricked him although that potion was helping his fever out a little bit. Unfortunately, his fever was not being helped. Sweat began forming along his forehead, neck and lower body causing Lucius to become highly annoyed. He hated feeling dirty.

Hermione obviously noticed too since she bit her lip in an effort to think of something. Her eyes lit up as she conjured a large porcelain basin with cold water in it and several cloths. Lucius looked at her suspiciously as she sat down carefully next to him. Putting a cloth in the water she wrung it out bringing it to his face when he stopped her short.

"I do not want any of your disgusting muggle treatments-"

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't shut up and lie down, I will shove this entire towel down your throat all the way into your stomach and if you don't think it will fit, trust me it will and I'll pull it out slowly along with your stomach lining. You'll be in miserable pain for a week before you die and trust me, I won't let anyone help you!" Hermione snared her eyes flashing dangerously.

Lucius almost smiled at the threat. Judging by the way she had said it, he didn't doubt that she would do it. He had never known mudblood Granger had such a violent side to her personality; it almost made her a possible candidate for Slytherin. Almost, not quite. Especially not with her attempts at bravery which heavily out weighted her sneaky side. Still it was interesting to see her loose her temper once in a while.

Sending a silent curse to both Voldemort and the girl, Lucius obeyed her command and lay on the bed with a thump. He winced at the pain in his head_. This was just beautiful._

Hermione watched him lay down as she proceeded with the treatment her mother had performed upon her when she had been young. A lump of tears formed in her throat making it hard for Hermione to swallow it down. _Don't let them fall in front of this man,_ Hermione prayed silently. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and face Hermione kept her eyes trained on his face, noticing all the hard lines soften at the sensation of the water. She smirked silently.

"So saint Potter isn't much of a saint is he?"

Hermione's movements stilled as she started down at Lucius whose eyes had snapped open. Her own face had gone pale.

"E-excuse me? Come again?"

"Let's not pretend to play the part of a deaf person. It's highly rude."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione whispered, looking away from him. She was about to take the cloth back when Lucius grabbed her wrist swiftly dragging her closer to him. Hermione gasped in indignation but stopped when Lucius brought a finger to her lips. They burned into her skin causing Hermione to pull back at the shock. _Why was he touching her? _

_This is so wrong!_

"Let me go!" Hermione snapped, trying to pull back from his grip. It only caused him to tighten his grip.

"It was going to happened sooner or later you know. Everyone always knew he loved that red head but he never wanted her to get hurt." Hermione shook her head in denial trying to block out his words. They couldn't be true. Harry had wanted her; hell he even said he loved her! _That doesn't usually have to mean anything, _a voice in her head said.

_It has to have meant something! He knew how much I cared for him!_

"Think I'm lying to you Granger? Do you want proof?" Hermione froze her movements of escape and stared down at Lucius until her face lost all color.

_He's bluffing. The man doesn't have any proof._

"You don't have any proof. You were nowhere near Harry!" Lucius seemed to consider her answer before responding with a very evil smile.

"No, you're right about that," he said watching as Hermione sagged in relief, then added in a silky voice, "But Draco was always near Potter and you do know how much Draco does not like you."

"Just let me go! I don't believe you!"

Suddenly the door sprung open to reveal a livid Sirius and an astonished Snape when his eyes fell on Lucius and Hermione. Shock clouded Hermione's expression and she winced imagining just how she and Lucius must look, her half on top of him, his hands holding her wrist while they were mere inches apart.

"This is not what you think!" Hermione called out trying to remove herself from his grasp. However Lucius proved to be stronger than she had thought.

_Oh Merlin! What will Sirius think of me? Harry's going to be so upset!_

_Good thing that you just broke up with him then eh?_

_Oh do shut up!_

"Ah, welcome doggie. And you too Serverus. Is there a reason you two are quite so shocked?"

Looking from Sirius to Snape to Hermione he smiled, getting the implication of their position. This just might work out in Granger's favor, or his.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us Mr. Black, because you are going to find out something very interesting today."

"Get your hands off of her!" Sirius growled looking dangerously pissed off. Hermione gulped looking from man to man. _The insane man must have a death wish._

"Anyway I was just in the middle of telling Granger here why our saint Potter has lost interest in her. Or has never had interest in her. Whichever works for you all." Desperate to get away from the crazy man, Hermione gave one final tug and ended up falling on top of Lucius who didn't very look amused. Raising her head from his chest, Hermione ended up smacking him in the face with her long curls eliciting a sharp pull on her wrists.

"Granger, keep your emotions to yourself," he growled in her ear, the shivers returning again.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded, walking over to Hermione angrily. "Unhand her or I will hex you Malfoy," he spat.

"I don't think my nurse will like that very much," Lucius responded back smoothly smiling down at Hermione.

_His nurse? He makes it sound so…_

_Inappropriate? _a voice suggested. Hermione blushed, agreeing with the voice. Everything he said or did was just sinfully wrong. Heck, his voice had that deep timbre with a hint of suaveness gliding over one's skin like smooth chocolate. This was probably the reason so many women threw themselves at his feet Hermione reasoned.

"I am not your nurse Mr. Malfoy so let me go!"

"All in due time Granger. As I was saying, your little Potter has _settled _for Granger because he can't have the little Weasley girl. To be frank, he just wants to use Hermione to relieve a bit of stress."

Hermione blushed hotly at his words which were said looking right into her eyes. But once again she became cold when the meaning of his words set in. Harry couldn't be using her for sex…could he? The very idea made Hermione's skin crawl. It was just wrong to use someone like that.

"Lucius I don't think that's a wise idea-"

"Oh come off of it Serverus. Besides, she wants proof so show her the paper."

"What paper you moron? Harry would never stoop so low as to hurt Hermione like that. You are bluffing!"

"Am I dog? Serverus, come on now. Show her." Giving Hermione a look of pity, he reached inside of his robes and pulled out a parchment, holding it out while avoiding Hermione's eyes. Snatching her hand away while Lucius held the other one, she shook the paper, reading it over all the while the color drained from her face.

It was an official document only obtained from a Ministry worker with the signatures of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Malfoy placing a bet on Harry to see if he could have sex with her before their seventh year began. Hermione read it two times, hoping it was fake. No, it couldn't be true! They had all betted against her? The thought that Harry had been using her made Hermione slightly ill.

"Hermione, give me that. Let's see what this so called proof is," Sirius said taking the paper from Hermione's hands. Wrenching her hand from his grasp, Hermione bolted for the door as a loud sob was ripped from her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review loves. Sorry for the unusual update since I know I update everyday but any hoo! Review, Review, REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Harry was sitting and playing chess with Ginny when he heard the shouts coming from the other room. His thoughts were still on Hermione's words and what was going to happen now. She had said it was over between them, but had she really meant it? And what had happened to trigger that reaction?

"Harry, what are you thinking about? It's your turn, come on," Ginny said giving him a small, secretive smile. Harry was about to smile back when the door banged open and an absolutely furious Sirius barged in grabbing Harry by the collar knocking the chess board and pieces on the floor. Ginny screamed, her face going ashen when she saw the murderous expression in Sirius's eyes as he held Harry inches above the ground. Molly and Lupin rushed in after Sirius, both of them shouting at Sirius but he wasn't paying them any attention.

"Sirius put him down! Stop it!" Molly screamed, her face turning a bright shade of red from her yelling. Lupin grabbed Sirius, but he jerked Lupin off.

"What are you doing? Have you gone mad? Put me down!" Harry screamed his own eyes filled with fear. He had never seen his godfather look at him with such anger and murder in his eyes.

The entire house was full of noise and screams, but Sirius was paying no attention to it. His entire focus was on his godson who he had treated like his own flesh and blood but Harry had proved him wrong.

"How dare you! Harry James Potter how dare you!" he screamed his grip tightening. Harry started open mouthed at his godfather, completely unaware of what he was talking about. Lupin grabbed Sirius finally managing to free Harry who fell on his arse. Scrambling up, he started at Sirius, adjusting his glasses.

This was the first time he had seen Sirius get so angry and to be honest, he was appalled. Usually he was strict but he never got to the point where he put his hands on him.

"What is wrong with you? How are you just going to come in here and-"

"How am I? How the fuck are you, Ron, Ginny and the Malfoy brat going to bet against Hermione? And what kind of bet is that Harry? You were going to fuck her for money?"

The entire room fell silent except for the labored breathing of Sirius. Lupin's eyes went to Harry then Mrs. Weasley who didn't look ashamed at all. In fact, she looked upset with Sirius for declaring the truth.

"I-I well… I…" Ginny's voice trailed off when Sirius shot her a look of murder. Ron looked from his mother to sister to his best friend, his face pale. Harry was just at a loss of words, poor chap.

"Sirius, it isn't what you think," he began but Sirius gave a bark of laughter cutting off Harry's explanation.

"Stop lying Harry. I saw the papers, I saw the signatures. How could you?"

Sirius was breathing hard, ignoring Lupin next to him. When he had seen the papers it had felt like someone had punched him in the face. It wasn't because he had feelings for Hermione but because the person who had agreed to the bet was Harry. First off he hadn't even known Harry and Ron were friends with Malfoy.

"Sirius, honestly, you don't have to phrase it like that! That's so crude!" Molly snapped, glaring at Sirius.

"Molly please shut up." She gasped, but Sirius ignored her, his yes trained on Harry.

"Sirius what are you talking about? Come on now." Harry gave a nervous laugh but obviously the situation wasn't funny, not at all.

"Harry, is this true?"

It was Lupin who spoke, his eyes full of mistrust and shock. He had never expected Harry to do something so disgusting, ever. Harry turned to him, but he just couldn't find it in him to lie to Lupin. Sighing he looked at Ginny who looked away from him.

"Sirius it isn't a big deal. I mean it was a joke and Ginny and I don't have anything going on…" he trailed off when Ginny jerked her eyes to his face, glaring at him. Sirius smirked, catching the look.

"Seriously Harry? You're just going to deny that you've been sleeping with me when you were with her?" Ginny screamed, shocking everyone in the room.

"Ginny, shh! This is neither the time nor the place-"

Growing impatient, Ginny cut him off with a wave of her hand. Honestly, she was tired of being a secret. Harry shouldn't have to hide their relationship because of Hermione. _And who the hell was she anyway? _Ginny thought angrily. Harry was hers and always would be.

"Enough is enough Harry! They know now ok and Hermione left! I'm not some secret you should be hiding!" she hollered her voice echoing off of the walls. Turning to Sirius she glared at him. Right now she didn't care that this man was Harry's godfather; her only concern was to get everything out in the open so no one would have any doubts about who she was to Harry and what their relationship was.

"And Hermione is nothing but a-"

Harry leaned over and lapped his hand over her mouth stopping her flow of words. Ginny glared at him but Harry shook his head, silently telling her to shut up. As upset as he was about the whole situation, something which Ginny said kept nagging at Sirius.

"What did you say?" he demanded, his whole body chilling for a moment. Ginny slapped Harry's hand away from her mouth.

"What? I said she left Harry and-"

That was enough for Sirius. Turning around with his heart in his mouth he pushed open the door and bellowed for Kreacher. The door shut behind him leaving Lupin alone with Harry, Ginny, Ron and his mother. Giving Harry ne last hard look he stormed off after Sirius.

Upstairs Lucius was clenching his fist at the pain in his body as the fever spiked up again. He had watched the drama unfold earlier and smirked when he saw the mutt's face go from anger to shock to fury. It was like watching a play on stage only no one had rehearsed their lines and it wasn't as if it had been planned either. _Well my good deed for the year is done. Now the mudblood knows that Potter isn't such a saint,_ Lucius thought trying to battle the pain in his body.

His mind went back to the mudblood, to the way her body felt on top of his. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes going back to that moment when Hermione had looked into his eyes and he hadn't seen the eyes of a whore, or someone who was a manipulative bitch. No, Lucius had seen bravery, courage, and innocence within the girl's eyes when she had looked into his eyes. It had been a rare sight to see all that in one person.

His treacherous mind once again went back to the memory of her softness pressed against him, her hip against his, her stomach against his and her chest crushed upon his own hard chest. Emotions ran through him the longer he pictured her half on top of him, the softness of her breasts and how luscious and plump her lips looked…

Disgusted with himself, Lucius shook himself from those thoughts but it was too late. The blood had rushed down to his groin making him painfully erect.

_Maybe it was the fever because there was no way in hell he would feel attracted to that mouse. _

Before he could finish his thoughts, the door to his room swung open revealing a very angry Sirius. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the mutt.

"Pray, do tell why you are here again?" Sirius's only response was glaring at Lucius who didn't appear to be fazed at all.

"She's gone. It's your fault!" Sirius snapped.

"My fault? What are you talking about? Who's gone?" Lucius snapped back. He was in no mood for Sirius or his emotions for the mudblood. Just thinking about them together made Lucius resent the mudblood even more. She was probably just as conniving as Potter, especially if she evoked such strong feelings in the mutt standing before him. Lucius shook that thought off with disgust. He didn't care who she slept with. It was none of his damned business and besides, she was making herself look bad so who was Lucius feeing disgusted at the thought of Black touching her?

_It's the fever, that's all,_ he told himself again, _besides, she's a mudblood and that's what they're good for. _

"Of course it's your fault! If you hadn't given your bratty son that document and signed off on it, this wouldn't be happening!" Sirius shouted. Lucius had just about enough now. His eyes hardening, he threw off the blanket and got down off of the bed so he could face off Sirius. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not let anyone talk down to them, especially some mangy mutt!

"Are you so sure about that? With or without my help, your godforsaken godson would have managed to fuck that mudblood and leave her with nothing but empty promises!" Lucius shouted back ignoring the pain it caused him.

Sirius all but lunged for Malfoy when Lupin came in and pulled him back in time.

"Sirius, control yourself. Stop letting your emotions rule you!" Lupin hissed angrily. Silently sweeping in, Snape managed to grab Lucius as well so the two of them wouldn't end up killing each other.

"Can't keep your emotions in check dog? I never knew you and the girl had such a _close_ relationship," Lucius said, smirking at him but on the inside he was disgusted. He had thought the mudblood and Black were just friends, but Black's emotions for the girl were too strong for just 'good friends'. Angry for no reason, Lucius jerked off Snape and limped back to his bed, the shivers beginning again.

Choosing to ignore Lucius for now Sirius turned back to Lupin.

"We have to go looking for her. You know how many death eaters are out there," Sirius whispered, his heart stopping at the thought of Hermione in the hands of those monsters.

"You can relax," Lucius called from the bed, gritting his teeth. Both men turned to face him. Lupin raised an eyebrow looking every bit cynical as he always did. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"The dark lord and the followers have stopped looking for the mud- I mean Granger girl. They know she is not important to Harry any longer."

"And how do you know that?" Lupin asked slowly as though he was speaking to a slow child.

"I cannot go into the details. Just…trust me…"

"Trust you? The hell I will-"

"Sirius, please. Right now all we can do is trust him." Turning to face Lucius, Lupin quietly added, "I hope we can trust you Malfoy and you too Serverus." Choosing to ignore him Snape sneered at Sirius who growled back.

"Yes, you can trust us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can they trust Lucius? Can they trust Snape? And where is Hermione? <strong>

**Ok so I'd like to apologize for the late update. My laptop wasn't working and well I was busy with work and etc etc etc. but I will try to update as soon as I can from now on since my laptop works now. YAY! ^_^ **

**So keep the reviews coming, I'm loving them all!**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

It had been almost a week and there was no sign of Hermione. Every day things in the house got much tenser than the previous day before and it was tearing everyone apart. There was barely any conversation at breakfast or at dinner. Everyone was eating separately and avoiding contact with one another. Mrs. Weasley was getting tired of the rubbish but she couldn't voice her opinion. The only joy she was getting was being able to see Harry and Ginny together now that Hermione was out of the picture. The evil thought made her smile to herself, which was why, became startled when out of nowhere Sirius demanded,

"Glad that she's gone aren't you Molly? Ginny has her fairytale and you seem quite happy." Molly's smile disappeared at his words. She was a mother, a mother who cared about her children more than anything in this world. She was a mother who would not-could not- see her children hurt and she would do anything, absolutely _anything_ to ease their pain. Besides, she had almost lost Ginny once and once had been more than enough. She decided to push that thought away from her mind and focus on the problem at hand.

"Sirius, honestly, you cannot be going around accusing everyone over every little action just because of some ridiculous feelings you happen to have for Hermione!" Sirius looked at her as though she had just told him pigs had magically sprouted wings. _The woman feels nothing. She sees nothing except for her own daughter! _Sirius thought angrily.

He wasn't getting upset because he had feelings for Hermione. His problem was that they didn't understand that she was a member of the order and there were people out there who could and most probably would hurt her. He wanted to prevent that from happening but no one was helping.

"Molly, are you serious? How can you say that when you are the main one who isn't helping find Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasley was beginning to develop a headache. This was a regular routine and to be quite frank, she was getting irate of Sirius. He never cared for his godson as much as he cared for Hermione. She had other things on her mind and Hermione was not on that list.

"Yes Sirius, I am! Instead of helping Harry find you-know-who, you are busy using our skills and agents to track down one missing, pathetic little girl! Is she wanted to be found, she would have come back! I don't know what the big problem is Sirius, honestly I don't!

"Don't you want Harry to be happy? Why are you so upset with him? He is with someone who he loves Sirius! For Merlin's sake, you're going to get on him for this?"

Sirius, now enraged stood up and banged his fists on the table, scaring Mrs. Weasley.

"Little girl? Molly, Harry might be the hero, and Ronald might be his sidekick, but who do you think has helped them so far? Hermione! She has been the brains for those two idiots and they used her Molly! That is what gets me upset! If Harry is happy, fine! But was that bet necessary though?

"It was disgusting and it shames both Lily and James! How do you think they would have felt? Do you think they would have wanted Ginny after her actions?" he spat. Molly went still, her eyes freezing over.

"Well then I'll just be happy that they aren't alive-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sirius had grabbed her by the throat and banged her into the kitchen wall, eliciting a scream from Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't Molly. Never say that about James or Lily or I shall forget who you are!" Sirius hissed. Mrs. Weasley was pale and silent but she nodded her understanding anyway. She had never seen Sirius quite so furious.

"Sirius! Let go of her!" Lupin shouted, rushing towards Molly and Sirius, a look of horror on his face. Giving Mrs. Weasley one last glare, Sirius let her drop to the floor, turning away in anger.

He could not believe that Mrs. Weasley had just said that about his best friend. He knew he had been wrong to grab her like that but things this past week had really worn him out. Everything was a mess in the house and even though no one would admit it, they all needed Hermione. He needed Hermione. Since she had left, it was as though he had lost his best friend.

"Where's Malfoy?" Sirius asked Lupin, who was helping Mrs. Weasley get up off of the floor.

"He's in the library. Sirius aren't you going to-" Sirius stormed off in the direction of the library before Lupin had even finished the sentence. Lupin sighed sadly. _Where are you Hermione? We need you to come home,_ Lupin thought sadly, wishing he knew where Hermione was.

In the library, Lucius was standing in the middle of the room, his thoughts imagining Hermione in there. It had been five days since she had left and if he were to be honest, he was beginning to wonder where the mudblood was. At first he hadn't given a fuck, because he thought, who cares where she went? Her kind didn't even belong in their world. But now, things were different. The order members weren't as responsive and they weren't giving him enough information.

Once again, his thoughts went to Hermione but this time he was thinking about all the horrid things which could happen to the idiotic girl and he felt a clench in his gut as he imagined her in the hands of a death eater. He had been honest when he said the dark lord wouldn't go after Hermione anymore, but he hadn't guaranteed that the other death eaters would stay away from her. Those men did not care for mudbloods and especially smart mouthed ones like that foolish Granger. Closing his eyes Lucius tried to push the thoughts away, telling himself that it was none of his concern. It was her choice to leave in the first place. Yet, as hard as he tried, it wasn't working. He could imagine her screams of terror and her face streaked with tears or those gruesome death eaters all lining up to rape her…

With a force that startled a nearby portrait, Lucius banged his fist into the table, cursing aloud. The door swung open the same time Lucius opened his eyes. Sirius stared at him, his eyes going to Lucius's fist in the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Dog," Lucius said as a way of his normal greeting.

"Malfoy. I came here to tell you something and you will comply." Now it was Lucius's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Right, and what makes you think you can get me to do anything for you?" Sirius ignored him and asked,

"What are you doing in the library with your fist in my table?" Lucius narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Nothing. I believe it is high time we go and look for the Granger girl. I don't think the search party Dumbledore has is doing any good. Shall we?"

Sirius was taken aback. He had came to tell Malfoy that he was taking him on a search for Hermione but it appeared that Malfoy had come to his senses by himself.

"Well yes, let's go. Ironic isn't it that I came here to tell you the same thing but you beat me to it. What brings this change of heart?"

"The girl is like the glue which holds everyone here together and we are never going to defeat the dark lord if we don't work together. Bringing her back might help solve the problems we're having now. Besides, there's no telling what that girl can do with that foolish tongue of hers."

A very inappropriate thought entered Lucius's mind as to what Hermione could do with her tongue causing him to freeze on the spot in shock. Curling his hands into fists he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Is something the matter?" Sirius asked, looking at Lucius suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just…. Nothing. Anyway why aren't you walking? Granger doesn't matter so much to you anymore?"

"Shut up," Sirius growled before turning away. Lucius smirked to himself before following Sirius out of the library.

"Can you wash these linens?" Before the employee could produce an answer, the lines were dumped in front of her. Sighing, Hermione picked them up at dumped them in the sink turning on the tap of hot water. She hadn't used her magic since she had left for the fear that they might track her down so she had retorted to using the normal muggle way. The drawbacks of this were that she got tired easily and by the end of the day she was freezing wet and cold.

The owners of the inn gave her a servant's room which was big and spacious with food but Hermione barely had time to enjoy these comforts. Her thoughts were jumbled and she was still hurt from what her so called friends had put her through. Maybe deep down she had known all along that somewhere during her and Harry's relationship, they had fallen apart but she had been too stubborn to acknowledge it.

_Buck up old girl! You're Hermione Granger not some little cry baby who's going to let some famous boy use her and throw her like trash!_ A loud voice in her head scolded her. It sounded oddly familiar like her aunt from her mother's side which made Hermione smile a little when she thought about it. Her aunt had always been a loud, hilarious woman but she had always given the best advice and got Hermione through most of her hard times as a child when other children at school would tease her. Ironic how she remembered her aunt's voice when she was sure her aunt didn't even remember who she was anymore.

_Are you sure? It seems like he already did,_ Hermione responded with a somber tone to her voice. A loud sigh went off inside her head.

_Not yet he hasn't. He hasn't won that stupid bet and he never will because you are stronger than that. However, there is a small matter of you acting like a coward and running from the house, so he might be winning if you keep up your behavior. _

_Well what was I supposed to do? Just watch him be with Ginny as though nothing ever happened? I just didn't know what to do and ever since that bloody Lucius Malfoy came to the house-_

_Thinking about a certain Malfoy too much are you? _The thought made Hermione blush. Ok, so she was being a bit over dramatic by blaming all of her relationship problems on Lucius but ever since he came to the house he had made her life hell. She had been up all night taking care of him and he had never thanked her! What he did was go on and call her rude names as though she wasn't the one nursing him back to health.

_Right, and that's the only reason why he invaded your thoughts? I don't think so. _

_That is the only reason! Why else would I spend my time thinking about that man? He has done nothing except disrespect and hurt me!_

_Hermione, really, all this dishonesty, it's very unbecoming. _

_I'm not lying! I just don't think about Lucius Malfoy in-_

_He's been occupying your thoughts ever since he stepped foot into the house. Don't even try to deny it because you know you're wrong. _

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to quell her racing heart. _I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. I've really lost my marbles. _She refused to listen to that annoying voice.

"Oh Hermione! You are still washing that one bed sheet all this time? The manager will have a fit!" Snapped out of her thoughts, Hermione spun around-covered in hot soapy water-to face her boss. When she had left the house in her fit of anger, Hermione had started looking for a job. Thankfully she had found one at a local hotel but the job was very demanding. Of course she was allowed to use magic but Hermione dared not for the fear that Sirius would track her down. She just wasn't ready to go back to that house yet. _Maybe you just don't want to see Lucius because he probably thinks you are just like those weak, pathetic girls. O_nce again, Hermione ignored the voice and turned to her boss, cringing at the look of anger on the young woman's face.

"I-well- I-I don't know, I had some things on my mind and I messed up. I am so sorry, I'll wash them faster now!"

The woman gave Hermione a disgusted look before shaking her head.

"I just don't understand why you can't use your magic? Anyway, just go to your rooms. You need to rest anyway." Hermione had to try to keep her mouth from falling open in shock. Had her boss just given her a day off?

"Are you sure? I mean, I can finish them and-"

"No, not at all. Besides, you look like you've had a long week and Roger wants you to take a break anyway. Just go, I'll take care of everything right now." Hermione was still rooted on the spot, watching in shock as her boss used her magic to quickly wash and dry the linens in no time. When the lady noticed Hermione she glared at her adding an angry, "Go!"

Not wasting any more time, Hermione ran back to her rooms, the prospect of a hot bath urging her on. This was her first day off and she intended to make proper use of it. She'd have a nice hot bath, then she'd change into her favorite nightgown and then finally sleep for the whole day.

A wide, genuine smile spread across Hermione's lips which hadn't been there in days. _Oh the joys of life!_ However, before she reached her rooms, the familiar voice of Sirius floated up to her. Hermione paused in the hall way, hiding behind a pillar as she watched her manager converse with two strangers. One was a man and the other was a woman, dressed in a short, tight black mini skirt with a woolen jacket thrown over her shoulders while her partner stood next to her, a tall man who had a hood over his head. _Oh my god, a death eater!_ Hermione was about to panic when her manager met her eyes. His own eyes widened but then he smiled at her and waved her off. Hermione didn't budge though and he began to ignore her.

"Ah yes, Mr. _Draco Malfoy _and the oh so lovely Miss. Pansy Parkinson. Of course, we have a bedroom up this hall way if you two will follow me." He bent over and then said something which was too hard for Hermione to hear.

_Draco was here? With Pansy?_ Hermione thought disgustedly. Those two were just despicable and Hermione wasn't going to be the one to forgive that ferret for arranging that stupid bet in the first place. Deciding to ignore them, Hermione slipped down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom. Relishing a sigh, she quickly crossed the threshold of the room and opened the door to her bathroom.

Her room was quite large and spacious, although it had no windows which was a little annoying but other than that the room was perfect. The walls were painted a calming shade of light blue with various pictures of scenery hanging on the walls. The best part of magic was that the pictures all moved. A person could spend hours just stating at the picture and never know what was going on around them.

In the bathroom, Hermione turned on the hot water, forging the bath today. She just wanted a hot shower and some much needed sleep. Stripping down completely naked, she tossed her wet clothes into a hamper before stepping into the shower. The hot jets made her gasp and turn on the cold water until the temperature was just right. Smiling to herself, Hermione sighed heavily as the warm sprays of water eased her tense muscles in her body. This felt _AMAZNG_ and the best part was she had the whole day off so she could stay here as long as she wanted.

Showering for at least half an hour, Hermione finally shut off the water and wrapped her towel around her body before stepping into the room. Running a hand through her wet hair, Hermione paused at the foot of her bed to look at her clothes when she realized two things. One; she wasn't alone and two; she knew that familiar musky scent of whiskey and musk, coupled with the smell of soap.

"Well, well, well, Granger, found you at last," a man said while stepping out of the shadows.

_ OH FUCK!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Hermione wasn't big on using foul language but the word seemed just right for this situation. First off she was nearly naked and alone with an unknown man.

"Cat got your tongue?" the man asked stepping out of the shadows. Hermione openly gasped, shocked.

"You?" she nearly yelled, her brown eyes widening.

"Yes, it is I. Now close your mouth, you look like a fish," he snapped.

Hermione could not believe her eyes. He was here, in flesh and blood and he had found her!

"B-but how? How did you find me?" The stranger smiled cruelly.

"Common sense which you have recently lost. Plus, your manager gets bribed quite easily too." Hermione's expression turned angry.

"Get out!" Hermione all but screamed, watching as he walked closer to her. For every step he took towards her she back up one step. _He wouldn't do anything stupid,_ Hermione thought. Besides, the entire order would hunt him down.

_Are you sure about that Hermione? After all weren't you the one who left the safety of your one and only true home? _

The voice chilled her to the core. _That's right; _the voice continued slyly, _you've got nowhere to go and no one to help you. Besides, he could take away the memories of doing anything to you so what proof would you even have?_

_NO! I don't believe it! No matter what they would come for my help! Sirius would come to my help! _

_Of course Sirius would! But then again, where is he? How would you contact him? _

_I will not listen to you anymore! Just shut up! _

The voice did silent but Hermione couldn't stop the terror from spreading throughout her body at the thoughts in her head. Sure she was angry with Harry and Ron and Ginny too but that didn't mean they wouldn't come to her aid…Did it? They wouldn't just let her get…raped, would they?

"I've spent far too long searching for you and I will not just get out! When I go, you will be coming with me!"

"Like hell I will! You are a monster and I wonder what your _son _would say if he knew what his father was doing here!" There was a momentary silence and for a stupid minute Hermione thought she had won the argument. Boy was she sure wrong because instead of being offended and disgusted, Lucius Malfoy smiled and laughed as though Hermione had just told him the funniest joke on the planet.

Hermione started at Lucius in shock, having never heard him laugh or even seen him smile. It wasn't a cruel laugh like most death eaters made; it was more like a deep sound coming from the bottom of his chest, a sound he couldn't control and it sounded as though he didn't want to control the laugh. This was the most out of character thing Hermione had seen Lucius Malfoy do and to be honest, she was bit frightened.

Oh she wasn't frightened because he was laughing. No, what really scared Hermione was that she found that she rather liked Lucius Malfoy's laugh. Sure, the son of a bitch was a murder of innocents and a follower of that crazy other son of a bitch Voldemort but at least he had one normal human trait. And that scared her because she didn't want to see him as a human. She saw him as a monster; a man who killed innocent people and Hermione didn't want that view to change.

After he was finished laughing, Hermione had a goofy little smile playing on her lips but that immediately disappeared when Lucius's smile vanished as well.

"Granger, you are quite the joker. My son? Who said Draco was here?" Hermione grinned, thinking to herself that she would finally put Malfoy senior in his place. Regardless of the fact that Pansy was a pureblood, that didn't mean any parent wanted other people to know that their child was planning to engage in sexual activities with his or her partner.

"Yes, your son Mr. Malfoy. I just saw him asking the manager for a private room for the two of them. Honestly, how did you raise that boy? He has no shame and no regard that people might see-"

"Granger that was not my son because-"

"Of course that was your son! How many other Draco Malfoy's are there?" Hermione interrupted

"_Because!_" Lucius said as though she had never spoken, "those people you saw were your precious Sirius and I. Draco and Miss Parkinson were never here."

"What? That's not true and you know it! Stop lying-"

In one swift motion, Hermione's arms were seized by a pair of two strong hands pulling her flush against Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked up, startled as she realized how close their faces were. His eyes were hard as ice and his face was a ridged as a stone outlining his anger. Hermione's heart began to beat faster and whether it was from shock or anger Hermione didn't know. All she knew was that Lucius Malfoy was very, very angry and that was never a good thing.

"Do not ever call me a liar ever again Granger because you will sorely regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione felt his hot breath in her ear and shuddered. When he didn't get a reply, Lucius squeezed her arms eliciting a gasp of pain from Hermione.

"Let. Me. Go." Lucius jerked his eyes back to Hermione's a little surprised she had dared challenge him. Her chocolate colored eyes held a fire of bravery and anger, something which was still there even after Lucius was seeing her eyes this closely after five years. The first time he had seen her was when the girl had been a second year, her hair a complete mess and sticking up every which way. Lucius had been repulsed; completely disgusted by her lack of care for her appearance but when he had talked about her parents, the little girl's eyes transformed right in front of his face.

They had lit up, the chocolate melting away to a bright amber color; the color of molten lava and he been impressed deep down. For what he saw in her eyes, he didn't usually see that very often. In his own eyes had had seen confidence, pride, and coldness. The same thing was what he had seen in his father's eyes, in his son's eyes and even in his wife's eyes. In the dark lord's red eyes he had seen a deranged man, craziness and a lust for blood. He had also seen the joy it brought the dark lord when people were killed or tortured but never in his entire life had he seen eyes like Hermione Granger.

When their paths had crossed in the quidditch match he had seen anger in her eyes, fierce love for her friends and a little bit of fear when her eyes landed on him. None the less, that fear had also been accompanied with bravery and a challenge whenever she laid eyes on him. Today it was still the same except there was something else Lucius couldn't recognize in her eyes.

Holding her so close was causing her scent to fill his nostrils every time he took a breath. She smelled of shampoo from her previous shower obviously, and vanilla. It wasn't that ridiculous fake vanilla most females seemed to prefer but rather it was her original scent. It suited her perfectly and Lucius couldn't seem to be getting enough of it.

The tips of their noses touched and stayed. Hermione's breath was logged in the back of her throat as she started into Lucius's steely gray eyes and gulped.

_I will keep my mind away from him. He isn't handsome. He isn't handsome. He isn't handsome! No way, nope. Lucius Malfoy is ugly. He's ugly. He is hideous!_ Hermione was chanting this in her head, trying in vain to break eye contact. Her damned eyes wouldn't even blink and she wanted this…whatever it was to just stop!

_Oh stop lying to yourself! _

_Lying? Lying about what? _Hermione thought outraged. She wasn't lying to herself about anything, especially not about Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't worth her time.

"Granger!" Startled out of her thoughts, Hermione literally jumped backwards, jerking away from Lucius, who had gone as still as a stone. Hermione's face was flushed so she kept her eyes downcast, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"I really think you should-"

"Put your clothes on." The blunt statement caused Hermione to stop mid-sentence and stare at Lucius as though he had grown a second head.

"What? That was so bloody random and I thought I told you to-"

"Put your fucking clothes on or I will do it for you!" The anger in his voice was made Hermione finally give in. with much effort on her part she finally managed to convince Lucius to turn the other way so she could change in peace but in all honesty, Hermione did not feel at peace when he was there with her.

When she had dropped her robe, she could have sworn she heard a sharp intake of his breath and peeked around to look at him but he was turned away. Shaking her head Hermione blamed the noise on her imagination. Dressing hurriedly, Hermione all but ripped her jeans when Lucius finally turned around.

"I told you not to turn around until I say so!" she screamed, hurrying to toss a jacket over her tank top.

"Trust me I was not intending to catch you off guard. We need to hurry out of here." Hermione finally looked at Lucius and saw his paleness. _That was not his face color a few moments ago…_ Hermione had grabbed her wand at the exact moment she smelled it; smoke.

"Fuck!" What was even more shocking was the word which had just come out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth. Hermione stared wide-eyed at him as he grabbed her wrist, hauling her against his own larger body.

"Did you really just use that word?" she demanded forgetting whose body she was pressed up against. Lucius's eyes went to Hermione's shocked face as he sucked in a breath. He could hear screams of the people in the hotel and almost cursed again. Here he was trying to get out and the stupid girl was worrying about the words coming out of his mouth. She was outrageously foolish.

"Granger, we are in the middle of a death eater attack and all you can worry about is what words I'm using? You are the most foolish person I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" he hissed as he shoved open her door. The noises got louder and louder the further they left her room.

Refusing to acknowledge why his comment stung so much, Hermione held on tight, refusing to speak to him. _Well, after all weren't these death eaters his friends? _Hermione looked around at the chaos going on in the hotel and gasped. People were screaming, running in all different directions. Some woman began to yell in another language pointing to the stairs. She was speaking French but the only thing Hermione heard was _"my baby!"_.

Children were wailing as their parents began to rush them out of the building. The poor manager was trying to get some order but no one was listening. After all, these were the muggles who were staying in London and they sure as hell didn't have a wand to protect themselves. Hermione's eyes went back to the pretty French woman who was screaming as a man who appeared to be her husband was trying to get her out of the building.

"You fool! What are you doing standing here!" Lucius demanded, shooting a glare at a man who shoved him out of the way. Hermione pointed to the lady but Lucius began to pull her away.

"No! What are you doing? We can't leave that woman's child!" Lucius looked at Hermione as though she had finally lost her mind. He had known it all along. The fool was crazy. The building was collapsing and all she cared about was a baby who mind you, she didn't even know?

"You will stay with me until I deliver you safely to-"

Elbowing him sharply in the ribs, Hermione took his moment of pain to run from his grasp. She heard him bellow her name but she didn't care about him. Pushing through the crowd, Hermione reached the hysteric woman who was ready to claw out her own face. She was babbling in French and Hermione didn't understand a lick of what the hell she was saying.

"Where is you baby? What room is it in?" Hermione yelled over the noise level. She turned back to see where Lucius was but when she couldn't see him Hermione spun around to the couple again.

"What room is your child in?" she yelled loudly.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione gasped looking at the couple again in panic. _Come on damnit! He's coming closer!_

"Room 211! She is in 211!" the woman screamed. Hermione sighed in relief and ran towards the stairs pushing people out of the way. The urgency to get this child out of harm's way was urging Hermione to go faster, even as the smoke filled the air. Her eyes burned as she got closer to the room, the thick cloud of smoke invading through her nostrils and slipping into her lungs. Combined with the smoke and running all those steps, Hermione was panting by the time she reached the second floor. Her face was covered in soot, and sweat had beaded on her forehead and upper lip. Her legs felt limp from exhaustion and all the exercise. The hall way was nearly pitch black with all the smoke and ashes, the heat also coming off in waves. Hermione thought she was going to melt on the spot when a sharp wail pierced through her senses.

Eyes half shut in an effort to stop the tears, Hermione braced herself against the wall, following the cries of the child. _Geez, if I feel so hot, I don't even want to imagine what the poor child must be feeling!_ She had finally reached the door when the cries had begun to die down. Panic quickly arose in Hermione's chest when she couldn't hear the baby. _Oh, merlin no! No, I just got here! _Hermione coughed a few times as she rammed her body into the door. The bloody thing didn't budge.

"Come on, come on! Move damn you!" she muttered as she kept hitting the door. Time was running out and she was sure that the girl's parents were getting beyond worried. Not to mention that Malfoy was after her too, but she wouldn't focus on that. It was imperative that she saved this child, although Hermione did not know why. Maybe it was because she needed to do _something_ to prove that she wasn't a sidekick of Harry Potter's or to prove to Lucius Malfoy that a mere mudblood was as brave as any other pure blood. Her brain kept telling her that she was doing this to save a life, but her heart was agreeing with the latter; she was doing this to prove something to Lucius Malfoy.

Giving a warrior like cry, Hermione finally opened the door, almost falling in. The heat room was unbearable and she could only hope that the child had not gotten burnt. Rushing towards the small bed, her eyes found the small baby girl. Bending over, Hermione checked the pulse to examine if the child was alive and nearly cried from relief. She was alive! Not thinking twice, she took off her shirt picking the child up, who's eyes snapped open at the human contact. _Bloody hell, she's a survivor!_ Hermione's relief was short lived though. The roof above them gave a horrible groan and fell down, right in front of Hermione, who gave a shrill cry of surprise which in turn caused the baby to start crying.

Gently, she placed the sleeve of her shirt over the baby's mouth so her lungs wouldn't give out. Another section of the roof fell again, the fire beginning to grow in the room now. Flames licked at the walls, enveloping the sheets on the bed. The room was getting hotter by the minute and the baby was beginning to start sweating. That was when Hermione realized she was well and truly trapped.

Panic once again over took her senses as fresh tears began to roll down her face. The baby's cries and the pain her in her body made Hermione sob as she fell to her knees, crawling towards the window. Coughing like an old lady, Hermione began banging on the window, her attempts weakening. _Oh my god, I'm going to die here along with this child!_ She thought in despair. Her mouth was dry and it tasted like ashes. _Dear God, if you're listening, please just save this child. Please, I beg you._

"GRANGER!" Hermione gasped, sending her into a new wave of coughs again. Never in her life had she been so happy to hear Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Please! Help me!" she cried hoarsely.

"HERMIONE! Where are you?" This was Sirius, his voice sounding on the verge of tears.

"Sirius! Oh thank god!" In a moment, Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her, cradling her nearly naked body.

"Stay back Black. I've got the girl and the baby," Lucius Malfoy said tightly, trying not to be overcome with the foolish feeling of having Granger alive and warm in his arms. The smoke was so thick he could barely see her, but he felt her and knew she was safe. Hermione didn't protest as Lucius began to lift her up. She held onto him for dear life as he rushed towards the window, sending glass flying everywhere.

Then, suddenly, they were spiraling downwards, into the clean air and that was when Hermione finally passed out in Lucius Malfoy's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you guys think. Reviews always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **

**Chapter Nine**

Lucius held the child and mud blood close to his heart, which was thundering a mile a minute. After reaching the ground he found Black waiting for him, his face covered in dirt. Lucius's whole body began to ache again. He wasn't fully recovered but he wouldn't let Sirius know that, and he sure as hell wouldn't let his nurse know either. As soon as Sirius got one glimpse of them, he raced over to them.

"Is she alright? Did she get burnt? Why does she have half of her clothes on?" he demanded angrily. Lucius felt a headache coming on. His head ached like there was a drum inside of it and his heart had not gone back to normal. The only thing keeping him going was having Hermione in his arms, safe and alive. The height of the building had sent his brain for a spin and Lucius needed to sit. However that bloody dog wouldn't leave him alone.

"The girl is fine! However, I think you need to find the parents of-" A strangled sob stopped Lucius midsentence as the lady who's child Hermione had saved ran towards them. She obviously was not intimidated by two men, one looking like a prisoner and the other one looking as though he had just came back from it. She was oblivious to everything except her own child. In a moment, she had wrenched her baby out of Lucius's arms cooing softly. Lucius wanted to cruse at the woman when Hermione moaned painfully as the baby was snatched out of her arms. _Blasted female_.

"_Merci! Beaucoup merci monsieur!_" Her husband joined her, muttering in French. Cooing soft words to their baby, the two of them hurried away leaving the two wizards staring after them.

It was Sirius who broke the silence first, trying to take Hermione out of Lucius's arms. Lucius glared at the man, stepping back.

"What is your problem?" Sirius snarled, wanting to rip Lucius's heart out of his body. This was his fault. He had told him that he would be the one to get Hermione, but Lucius had convinced him that if he looked like Draco and a death eater was there, it could be a big problem. Well, he had trusted the bloody idiot and look what had happened; Hermione was unconscious.

"I'll keep her in my arms dog. I saved her and it doesn't make any sense to transfer her to you when she's already unconscious, wouldn't you agree?" Lucius arched a perfect pale eyebrow. _Damn him to hell!_ Sirius thought, acknowledging that he was right…again. The two men faced one another, looking ready to hex one another until Hermione unknowingly let out a small moan immediately drawing Lucius's eyes to her soot covered face. Reaching out, he was about to move an errant curl when Sirius cleared his throat, an odd expression on his face. Gritting his teeth Lucius dropped his hand back to holding Hermione's body close to his own.

"Are we going to go or would you like to wait here for death eaters?" Lucius demanded coolly. Sirius kept his mouth shut and walked to an abandoned ally where he grabbed Lucius and apprated back to the house.

Heartbeat. A warm, hard male body and then darkness. That was all Hermione experienced when she had been outside. Granted, she had been semi-conscious when she had been in the arms of an unknown person but after they had apprated, she was gone. Something kept on nagging her though. It was a voice, the same voice Hermione had never been so grateful to hear. Remarkably the voice had held concern and possibly fear when he had screamed her name but Hermione threw that thought to the back of her mind. No, it was not concern for her or fear for her safety. She was imagining things but oh she wished there had been something in his voice for _her_. Yet, try as she might, she could not stop hearing the delicious timbre of his voice or how sedated he made her feel.

When they walked into the house, Lucius had never seen so many people. Lupin, Tonks, Serverus, Mr. Weasley, his children, the headmaster, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, and others he didn't know. Mrs. Weasley was not present but amusingly, her daughter, her brother the red headed brat Ronald and Harry were there, each of them looking even more shame faced than the next. _Serves them bloody right!_ Lucius thought, startled by the desire to beat them all too bloody pulps.

"Thank Merlin! You're all safe!" Tonks said, rushing up try and take Hermione away from Lucius.

"No! Leave her be!" he snarled, stepping away, all the while keeping Hermione close to his own body. Tonks glared at him.

"Leave her be? With you? ! Not on your life!" she growled, going for her wand. Lupin however pulled her back, silently shaking his head. The headmaster chose to interfere at that moment. He ignored Hermione in Lucius Malfoy's arms and looked directly at him. He hoped he was not about to regret this.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you should take Miss Granger up to her room and repay her with the same kindness she bestowed over you." Lucius nearly dropped Hermione as the words from the headmaster hit him. That was not what he was expecting and from the looks on everyone else's faces, their thoughts mirrored his.

"Dumbledore, honestly you cannot expect this man to take proper care of Hermione! Have Tonks or someone else-"

"I can take better care than any of you here. After all, at least I am not using her for my own good, right Mr. Potter?" Lucius's cold eyes started right into Harry's guilty eyes and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Furthermore!" Lucius said loudly before Sirius could interrupt, "Right now Miss Granger has gone through some emotional trauma and I do not believe that she would like to be so close to people who want to snoop through her business, hmm?" The room became dead silent as Lucius's words hit home.

Without further instructions he began to climb up the steps, gritting his teeth in pain and unconsciously tightening his grip on Hermione who let out a groan. Lucius closed his eyes, trying to ignore how good the girl felt against him. _I am insane. I am officially insane,_ he thought to himself. Hurrying to her room, he opened the door and closed it behind him. He didn't want to be interrupted by the party downstairs. Turning around, he surveyed the room. It was shabby, not as classy as he had in his manor but it was…homely. The room excluded warmth and comfort. The bed was neatly made with books and thousands more books in the shelves. On the desk, there was a picture of two mud bloods, her parents he assumed. The walls were a plain cream color and there was a soft fire going on.

Keeping his face emotion less, Lucius deposited the slim girl onto her bed, stopping when her face contorted in pain. Pulling a chair to her side he sat, just looking at her. This was the hard part. The girl was covered in soot and he still needed to check for injuries. Gulping, Lucius closed his eyes, dragging a hand down his face in irritation. _Oh for the love of Merlin! It isn't as though you've never seen a naked female!_ Actually, he had seen plenty of beautiful women but the thought of touching Hermione it seemed… wrong. Indecent, yet wholly exciting at the same time. Taking out his wand, he performed a quick cleaning spell, the soot and dirt removed from her face and body. _Now it's the hard part._

Closing his eyes, Lucius sat still, debating on what to do. Taking in a deep breath he opened his eyes. It had to be done. When they had apprated outside, he had wrapped her in a long black cloak, wanting to shield her from anyone who was going to be in the house. Breathing in deeply again, Lucius took two ends of the cloak and slowly peeled it away from her body.

**AN: I know, LATE! Sorry everyone! Thank you for all your patience! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

**Chapter Ten**

Lucius saw his hands shake slightly as he rested them on the robe covering Hermione's body. A muscle twitched in his jaw. Lucius could not begin to grasp why he was shaking when he had undressed plenty of women in his life; women who had more experience, and seductresses more passionate. _There's the problem there; the girl is neither of those,_ an annoying accurate voice in his head reasoned. No doubt the girl would be furious if she found out he had taken such liberties but what had to happen would happen. He didn't understand why he was sitting there, debating on undressing her when he hated her kind.

Refusing to dwell on the train of his thoughts, Lucius gritted his jaw and began to peel apart the black cloak. He had performed a cleaning spell so she was not covered in grime and soot anymore. However, there were some small cuts which needed to be looked at. _Good luck._ Lucius ignored the voice. With a look of disgust, he dragged the cloak off quickly, throwing it behind him. Keeping his face motionless, Lucius went for Hermione's pants. Unbuttoning her pants, he moved them down her long legs, throwing it behind him to join the cloak. _Merlin!_ As soon as his gaze touched upon her legs he couldn't seem to advert his eyes, shameless as he was.

He took in the image before his eyes, long, endless legs, the color of rich cream. They were not gangly or awkwardly shaped like he had thought they would be; rather, they were strong and muscled yet extremely feminine. She had well-turned ankles, and small perfect feet. Lucius felt his throat begin to dry up as his eyes traveled up her legs to her equally muscled thighs. She had perfect legs, long and endless. Her hips flared out just right, wide but not obscenely so. She wore perfectly normal cotton briefs, black with white trimmings but to Lucius it looked completely indecent. Everything in the room began to get uncomfortable, starting with the temperature. Lucius felt his cheeks start to flame and feel that godforsaken tightening in his nether regions.

Closing his eyes, he sucked in a ragged breath, his fist tightening on the bed spread next to Hermione's small hand. He wanted to get this over with as fast as he could but it seemed that Hermione, even unconscious, wouldn't allow him any comfort. He didn't think he would have ever gotten her pants off if she was awake- she probably would have hexed him into next week. The thought brought a mirthless smile to his lips. With the blood raging in his body Lucius decided to finish his task and get out before he did something stupid. Inhaling deeply, Lucius moved his hands up to her tank top, furious to see his hands shaking again. _Bloody Merlin! Damn Dumbledore. Damn everyone!_

The heat in the room was almost unbearable, along with the tightness in his trousers. When this day had started out, Lucius had not predicted that he would end up undressing Hermione Granger, the loathed mud blood. Back in the day, he remembered that mud bloods were used as whores, the ones with magic anyway, and they were kept as mistresses for some before marriage so that they wouldn't be tempted to dally with the pure bred females. Rolling his eyes, Lucius grabbed both ends of the tank top and yanked off the garment and abruptly froze on the spot, arms in midair with the girl's top in his hands. For the life of him, Lucius could not take his eyes away from what he was seeing.

He had thought she would wear a bra underneath of the tank top, but alas, here she was completely bare chested. Not once had the thought crossed Lucius's mind that she wouldn't have worn a bra. _You were the one who wouldn't let her get on her clothes properly since you decided to surprise her. _If Lucius had thought the temperature before had been boiling, then it was most definitely hell right now. The temperature before now seemed bearable to him. This was the last thing he expected to see and Lucius was frozen on the spot. Lucius tried very hard to look away but it was in vain. Merlin help him, he was a man, and no red blooded man on earth could have looked away from the sight in front of him.

Hermione Granger was the epitome of feminine beauty. Her shoulders were slender but strong, not narrowed like a child's. Her arms were also slim, and like her legs, lightly muscled. Her neck was long and graceful and Lucius had an insane urge to settle his lips over her pulse point and bring her back to the present. Lucius's gaze dropped down to her breasts, large and full with soft rosy nipples. They were perfect, rising and falling softly as Hermione lay there, unaware of what was going on. Lucius knew he should turn his gaze away. He expected to feel repulsed at his body's reaction to a mudblood but for the life of him, Lucius didn't feel repulsed. She was all supple curves and he thanked Merlin that she had left Potter. That boy was a fool.

Lucius closed his eyes and was bombarded with images of Hermione underneath of him, her long hair splayed across the pillows, her long legs wrapped high around his waist as he drove into her hot, wet passage.

"Good God!" Opening his eyes, Lucius sprang away from the girl as though she had turned into a fire breathing dragon. Drawing out his wand Lucius tidied up the clothes on the floor and quickly laid the blanket over her half naked body. Turning his back on her, Lucius went over to the wall, taking in deep breaths, waiting for his rock hard erection to subside. As soon as he closed his eyes, all he could see was erotic images of Hermione. This was bloody great.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione turned her head a couple of times, groaning. Her body felt like someone had beaten her with a bat and her head wasn't any better either. Slowly coming to her senses Hermione took in her surroundings. The worn blanket, the comfortable mattress were both different from her usual arrangements at the hotel where she usually slept. With a gasp of panic Hermione sat up ignoring the ache in her body. Something was wrong. This was not the hotel! That was also when Hermione noticed her clothes were missing.

"Oh my god!"

The third shock was finding Lucius Malfoy standing by her bed, looking at her through his cold gray eyes. The fire in the room provided a soft glow and warmth. Hermione started open mouthed at the figure beside her bed, as though her eyes were deceiving her.

_ Tell me I'm dreaming! This isn't real! He isn't here!_

"Mud blood." Hermione gasped, outraged at his casual use of that loathsome word. Could people really be so callous? The answer came easily to Hermione. Yes, if they were like Malfoy. That was also when she realized his eyes had fallen down to her exposed chest. With a yelp of embarrassment Hermione dove back into the covers, blocking him out. She was wide awake now and her memory was coming back to her. The hotel, Sirius, the fire and then Malfoy saving her; all of it was coming back. Hermione shook her head. No, she refused to believe it. How could they bring her back to this place? She had left here for the specific reason of not returning, especially not after the way she was played. A sharp sting pierced Hermione and without realizing it, she began to start crying. Her throat closed up as the memories of her friends betrayal came back to her. They had all used her, and the one person who had helped them was standing in the room…while she was naked. The thought made her cry harder and soon enough the sobs started.

Lucius watched her shake under the blanket and stood, frozen and at a loss. That had been the second time he had seen her bare chested and it was getting very difficult to keep himself in control. The loud sobs began to pull him away from any thoughts he was having.

"Mud- I mean, Granger, what is the matter with you?" His words made Hermione sob harder. A lump formed in her throat and all Hermione could do was cry harder. The hot tears spilled across her cheeks and she didn't even try to wipe them away. It was beginning to get hot under the blanket but it made little difference to Hermione.

"Granger-"

"G-go aw-away!" she cried loudly. Lucius gritted his teeth in anger. He was not about to be ordered around by a teenager. Sitting down on the bed Lucius tried to reach for her but Hermione scooted away from him. Her sobs were coming harder now and each time Lucius felt as though he had been slapped.

"Damnit Granger, come here! Tell me what's wrong!" he roared loudly.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione hollered, wishing he would leave her to her misery, but it seemed that he enjoyed torturing her. Lucius was taken aback for a moment but anger swiftly replaced shock. He hadn't saved the ungrateful girl just so she could yell at him. He didn't even know what had to deserve this but he'd be damned if he let her go on and yell at him. Lucius Malfoy was not the type of man to be pushed around and young Miss Granger was going to learn her lesson.

Yanking the blanket off, Lucius ignored her gasp of horror and sorrow as he grabbed her slender arms and hauled her up. Luckily for him and Hermione, the sheet was tangled around her body and it covered her from chest down to her toes. Hermione fought with all she had, screaming and pounding on him but Lucius over powered her, holding her hands together. Merlin, the girl was an animal!

"Granger, get a hold of yourself!" he growled. The situation would be awkward if someone decided to unlock the door and come inside. Muttering an oath Lucius cast a word less sound proof spell around the room. The last thing he needed was someone thinking he was raping the girl. The thought was laughable because Lucius Malfoy never took an unwilling woman to his bed.

"NO! Get off of me Malfoy! I said leave me alone!" Hermione cried loudly, hoping someone would hear her. Her cheeks were wet from tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Lucius tightened his grip on her wrists until Hermione yelped and screamed in pain. The noise ripped through Lucius and he momentarily eased his pressure on her wrists. Bloody hell, they felt like bird wings in his hand.

"I did not risk my neck to save you from that hotel and death eaters to save you and have you yell at me like a little brat!" he spat angrily. His anger spurred on Hermione's anger as well. She was tired of being hurt and if he wanted a tongue lashing, he would get one today.

"I HATE YOU! No one asked you to save me!" Hermione opened her eyes to glare at him, her long curly hair falling around her shoulders. Lucius looked ready to kill someone but Hermione didn't care. He was the one who had ruined everything.

"I could care less if you hated me or not. I saved you because-" Lucius stopped. Why had he saved her? He could have let her burn in that fire and no one would have noticed. He had not had to put his life on the line for her, but he had and the thought troubled him. Shaking his head slightly Lucius decided to focus on that issue later.

"LET GO OF ME!" Hermione screamed. Lucius knew it was good that he had charmed the walls or the entire Order would be here, hexing him before he even got words in. Hermione began pulling back violently. His touch seemed to into burn her, setting a scorching fire along her nerves and blood and Hermione hated the sensation and she hated him even more for doing this to her.

"Granger, be quiet and tell me what your problem is or I swear you will not like the consequences." Lucius's voice was deadly as he spoke softly into her ear and Hermione momentarily stopped thrashing around. Managing to pull one arm away Hermione swung back and slapped Lucius so hard the slap could be heard throughout the entire room. Lucius kept his face motionless as the anger finally erupted. Growling, he grabbed her harder this time and flipped Hermione onto her back pinning her wrists above her head in a painful grip.

Hermione screamed bloody murder as more tears began to fall. She tried to kick him but Lucius was heavier and his entire weight pinned her down. Her wrists were hurting like hell but Lucius was not relenting his hold on her. Instead he seemed to tighten it. Pinning himself atop of Hermione from chest down to her legs, Lucius leaned over and growled into her ear.

"Don't you ever dare to slap me ever again, or I promise you Granger you will live to regret it." The deathly threat was pronounced with more pressure on Hermione's wrists.

"You horrendous bastard! You deserved that!" Hermione looked into his face and saw that his gray eyes had turned nearly black with rage.

"I should kill you-"

"So what's stopping you? Do it! Kill me Malfoy. That's what you've always wanted, so go ahead do it! It won't make a difference to you. You kill people all the time. Go ahead, come on give in and kill me you arsehole!

I never did anything to you! I never go in your way of doing anything. Ever since you met me all you wanted to do was kill me. It won't make a difference to you now. You helped everyone humiliate me. Why did you give them that paper?

I never ever did anything to you and yet you hate me so much! Why? What did I ever do to you? You're always looking for ways to hurt me and you never thought of how I would feel when I realized what Harry had done!" The tears were coming harder now and Hermione's vision blurred as they spilled out of the corner of her eyes. Lucius was motionless over her, his face taut. Hermione's throat was dry and aching from the screaming and crying she was doing but the words wouldn't stop.

"How was I supposed to know that you would hate me so much? All I ever wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and belong but you took everything from me! You're never satisfied! You let me get tortured in your bloody house and you stood by and watched! You never think of how I would feel because you think that just because I'm a muggle born I'm worthless! You've made my life a living hell! I hate you! I hate you so much! I HATE YOU!" Hermione finished off on a broken sob. The room was unbearable and she just wanted to go under her covers. Hermione forgot about her wrists because they were so numb from the pain. Turning her head away Hermione closed her eyes and wished he would just kill her and put her out of her misery. The bastard was probably having too much fun torturing her. Giving into her tears Hermione kept on sobbing, little hiccups escaping her mouth.

Lucius for once in his life struck speechless. Releasing her wrists, he did something he never would have thought he would do.

"Granger…" Hermione shook her head refusing to look at him. Why couldn't he leave her to her own business?

"Go away…Please just go away!" she whispered in a broken voice. Lucius ignored her demand and cupped her small face in his large hands, turning her to look at him. Hermione kept her eyes closed. She was not going to look at him. He hurt her enough. Surprising them both, Lucius wiped her face off with his thumbs. Hermione's eyes snapped open, looking at Lucius with unadulterated anger.

"Get. Off. Of. Me! Stop this!" The more Hermione pushed his hands away he kept coming back. Hermione closed her eyes tightly. If he thought was going to get her to put out he was in for a rude awakening. Her hand came up again but this time Lucius caught it in a firm yet gentle grip. Hermione winced. The area was heavily bruised. Laying both her arms on the bed Lucius raised his hands, cupping her face, willing her eyes to open.

"Open your eyes." Hermione shook her head. She was just so tired and her body ached with the longing to slip back into darkness. Spurred on by some unknown feeling, Lucius smoothed back her long hair, slipping to cup her shoulders.

"Stop it! What are you doing! Malfoy, stop!" Hermione hissed. The obnoxious prat thought he could treat her like every one of his other females but he was wrong.

Lucius inhaled deeply and grabbed her face again. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw him bring his head closer. He couldn't do this! They hated one another.

"I'm going to kiss you and you are going to shut up for once and calm down." His voice had taken on a deep tone and Hermione was astounded. He had just told her he was going to kiss her and apparently he was not taking no for an answer.

"I don't want it! Please leave me alone!" Hermione saw his head come closer, his half hooded eyes burning blue with...desire Hermione noticed. _Bloody hell!_ Cupping her face, Lucius watched Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Smiling, he swooped in for he had found his destination.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

**Chapter Twelve**

Lucius wanted her eyes to open but he was fine for now. Gently, he brushed her lips. Hermione's eyebrows crinkled in the effort to keep her eyes closed. She hadn't expected that. That bastard was probably up to some trick to humiliate her further.

"Malfoy, I would like you to get off of me this instant. I don't know what tricks you are trying to play but I am not interested and furthermore-"

In one fluid motion, Lucius swooped down and captured Hermione's lips, slanting his head for better access. Frozen, Hermione's eyes finally snapped open. _Oh my._ Never in her life had she been so shocked. Lucius didn't seem to be paying attention to her petrification. Lifting her face a little, he eased back, softly trying to coax a response from Hermione. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked hard. Bolts of electricity seemed to spread throughout Hermione's body, jolting her into action. Heat blossomed across her face, turning her cheeks red.

Internally, it was as though someone had lit her on fire. The flames burned everywhere, turning her bones into mush. Without even realizing it, Hermione began to kiss him back. Giving into the day's events her eyes closed of their own accord. Never had she thought that Lucius Malfoy's lips would be so soft, so gentle. Rising slightly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning softly at his weight.

The room had grown immensely heated, as though they were directly in front of the sun. The fire in the fireplace added an extra layer of heat causing both Lucius and Hermione to wish for something each of them could not have. Lucius slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth, ruthlessly demanding a response. Gone were the tender kisses, replaced by hungry open mouthed kisses drawing Hermione closer to him.

His musky scent began to intoxicate Hermione, filling her nostrils all the while adding to her aroused state. A low ache had spread throughout her abdomen, heat pooling between her legs. Tongues rasped against each other, adding fuel to their aching desire. _This is absolute madness!_ Hermione thought. How could she allow him to do this to her?

Lucius had lost all rational thought. He was not a man who spent his time on something as mundane as kissing. Yet, with this woman, it seemed right. He explored her mouth thoroughly, tasting and sucking on her tongue. Her arms around his neck tightened, slipping into his hair. With a low groan, Lucius spread his fingers through Hermione's long hair, dragging her up to his mouth. _Bloody hell!_ Lucius couldn't imagine anything more pleasurable than laying there and kissing Hermione. The sheet wound around Hermione's body as she tried to get closer to quell the ache in her body.

Most girls had talked about having sex and their own experience but Hermione had never thought she would ever feel this type of desire. This was not an everyday occurrence, rather, something that seemed to be spinning out of her control. Lucius leaned back, his lips slipping from her mouth to her jaw. Hermione sighed, and then yawned softly, stilling Lucius's movements. Her hands in his hair relaxed and finally stilled.

Lucius pulled back, as though he had been slapped. His breathing was still ragged, his eyes black from lust, and his erection rock hard and aching for release. _Merlin, he had been bloody close to ravishing the girl!_ Lucius turned away, clamping down on his urge to wake her up and finish what they hadstarted. He had started it first, but she hadn't stopped him. Not bothering to check of she was covered or not, Lucius opened the door and closed it behind him, wordlessly muttering a charm over the door so that no one but him could come inside.

Crossing the hall way, he walked into his room, adjacent to Hermione's room. Closing the door he leaned against the door, sighing. There was too much at stake here for him to continue this with the girl. He would have to resist her. The whole operation depended on him. Soon enough, he would be teaching at Hogwarts and then he would take matters into his own hands. The girl was a distraction he did not need. Reaching for the door to his bathroom, he walked in, shedding clothes along the way and turned the shower all the way to cold.

Gritting his teeth, he leaned into the wall, both arms out stretched, with his palms on the wall. Cold water sprayed over his body, cooling the overheated skin. His erection subsided but all Lucius had to do was close his eyes and imagine Hermione withering underneath of him like before as she responded to his kisses and the erection was back hard as before. Cursing long and loud Lucius made it as cold as possible, nearly shivering to death. He needed to get the girl out of his system. He would go to Dumbledore and tell him to have someone take care of her. Besides, she had made her hatred known. The memory stabbed at him, causing Lucius to inhale sharply once he was wrapped in a long robe. Her words were like acid in his ears, her sobs wrenching his gut.

_What the hell?_ Reaching over, he grabbed a bottle of liquor off of his night stand and swallowed it down. The whiskey burned going down his esophagus, settling into his stomach. He could still hear the anguish and see her tears. Cursing again, Lucius put the bottle to his lips, ignoring the fire in his chest; he kept drinking well into the night, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: **** Thank you everyone for you wonderful comments! Some, I don't think I will be doing. A three some for example… that is not happening. To all my faithful readers, I uploaded two chapters today just for you all! :D **

**I know I've been a loaf on updating but I've been so busy. Enjoy, R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. **_

**Chapter Thirteen **

A couple of days had passed since the kiss and Lucius had kept himself busy in his work. Hermione had told Dumbledore that she did not need anyone in the house to look after her and under no certain circumstances would Malfoy be helping her. Dumbledore had sighed, but agreed. He couldn't force Hermione to do something she didn't want to do. Bill and Fleur's wedding was fast approaching and Hermione was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. She did not want to encounter Harry, Ron or Ginny at all. Regardless, she knew she had to help find the horcrux's.

Hermione wasn't sure if Dumbledore had told everyone to stay away from her or if it was a coincidence that no one was in the house but she did not particularly care so as long as they stayed away from her. The wounds of betrayal still stung. Walking down the steps, Hermione held her head high in case someone was nearby. The only person she really hoped to avoid was Malfoy. Luckily, no one had seen the bruises on her wrist and Hermione wanted to keep it that way. Her long, shapeless gray sweater kept her well hidden. Turning the corner she walked swiftly to the library.

Walking inside, Hermione inhaled deeply. Merlin, it felt like ages since she had smelled the pages of a book, let alone see a book. The library was always a place for solitude. Closing the door softly behind her, Hermione walked over to the shelf, skimming for something to read. Smiling, her hand fell upon her favorite. It was an old classic, similar to the muggle version of _Beauty and the Beast_. Taking it off of the shelf, Hermione held it close to her chest. Oh how she had missed holding a book. The feel of the hard cover with the soft, gold letters carved into the front and the spine all made foolish tears spring to Hermione's eyes. Walking to the sofa, Hermione sat down, curling up the way she liked it. Usually in the common room back at Hogwarts, she didn't have time to curl up with a book and relax. Her time was divided between writing papers, studying, or helping the boys with their work. The knife in her heart twisted a little bit causing Hermione to gasp softly. _Don't even think about them. _She had kept telling her self this but it didn't seem to be making things easier.

Before Hermione could even open the book, the door banged open, revealing a livid Malfoy. Hermione jumped, her heart pounding violently in her chest. Her pulse began to race and she could feel it in her wrists and neck. Turning around to see who was in the room, Lucius froze when his gaze landed on Hermione. Something about Lucius also made Hermione's breath catch. _My God, he cut his hair!_ Hermione felt her eyes widen at his appearance. Lucius was wearing his usual tailored attire, a white collared shirt made from probably the most expensive material in the Wizarding world and stark black trousers, also very expensive with his cashmere robe. However, with his long hair missing, he looked young and absolutely stunning. His hair had been cut all the way, closely cropped. If he had used gel, he would look exactly like his son, but something about his messy, spiky hair made Hermione catch her breath. It changed his entire persona. His cheek bones and jaw were more pronounced as were his eyes. They were still cold but the haircut seemed to bring out emotions in his eyes as well. He stilled had the air of authority about him but he also looked ruthless too. His large powerful shoulders were brought into more focus as well. Hermione gulped her throat suddenly dry.

The longer they were staring at each other, the thicker the air got with sexual tension. Hermione felt the slow burn of desire spread through her body starting with making her cheeks flame. Unconsciously her hands tightened on the book, holding it against her as a sort of protection. Her heart was beating so fast Hermione knew he could probably hear it. Either the room was heating up, or Hermione was getting a fever but whatever it was she wished it would stop.

Lucius watched Hermione stare at him, her eyes going wide. Clearly she had thought everyone was gone, but alas she was mistaken. Lucius had come to the library to beat both Sirius Black and Severus Snape to a bloody pulp for making him cut his hair and for dropping another bomb shell on him; he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They both knew that Lucius Malfoy was not the type of man who would do well as a professor. He barely got along with people and they expected him to teach those brats at the school? They were all insane and he would not agree to it. Unfortunately, as soon as his gaze fell upon the girl on the sofa, his argument fled through the window. He had been purposely avoiding her ever since that unfortunate night and he had done a damn good job of it.

He had clamped on his desire for Hermione and had waved the encounter off as a spur of the moment thing, but that didn't stop his brain from flashing him the images of Hermione withering underneath of him like she had done before, or how delicious her lips had tasted. _For the love of Merlin, enough!_ Lucius kept his face neutral, making sure he didn't betray anything. He saw her eyes take in his new appearance taken completely off guard. It had been Snape who suggested the ridiculous haircut and Lucius had foolishly agreed. The only reason he had agreed to the bloody thing was because Severus had said it was part of his role in the "plan". What Severus had forgotten to mention was the fact that Lucius would be a professor.

"Is there something you needed?" Hermione found herself asking. Lucius stepped into the room, letting the door swing behind him. Hermione gulped, but refused to be intimidated by him. Sitting down on the sofa had Hermione had a disadvantage, causing her to realize just how tall he was. He was probably easily well over six feet tall. Hermione was no petite mouse, but she was tall enough and most guys thought her too tall, and at times she felt too tall. Here, in front of Malfoy, she felt small.

Lucius let his eyes look over her. The girl was still annoying and he predicted that their desire would not lead them anywhere except for him in hell. Both literally and figuratively. Gone were those days when her hair had been as bushy as a horse's tail, replaced by wild curls. Her hair was down, the mass of curls spread over her shoulders. She had on a normal long sleeved baggy sweat shirt and a pair of well-worn navy blue sweat pants.

Then his gaze fell on her wrists. She had pulled up the sleeves a bit, probably because of the slight temperature rise in the room, showing off the purple finger like bruises on both of her wrists. Lucius kept his gaze on his wrist not realizing he had probably made some sort of noise until Hermione adjusted the sleeves, the gray material covering the bruises. His eyes snapped back up to her face but she had turned away, opening the book and ignoring him.

"Why didn't you have someone heal those?" Lucius asked before he could stop himself. Hermione paused, refusing to look up. The man was asking an absurd question. How was she supposed to explain how she got those marks? People would get the wrong idea.

"It really is not your business. You did what you had to and it would take a long time to explain how I got those and you would be hexed into the next week. So, really, what has happened is over. I don't expect you to apologize. Now if you will excuse me."

Lucius could not believe she had said all of that without once looking at him. Something was nagging at him but he refused to acknowledge it. She was right, he was not going to apologize but it also bothered him that she was correct.

"Granger-"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Standing up she returned the book to its proper place and stormed out of the library, never once looking backwards at Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww! Those reviews make me so happy! Thank you everyone for all your alerts and reviews! Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated. More to come soon! Once again, thank you for those wonderful reviews and yes, I finally got Severus's name right . <strong>

**Keep those lovely reviews coming! **

**XOXO- N.F. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. **_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione kept walking, ignoring the footsteps behind her. If she just ignored his presence then eventually he would go away. Everyone in the house had gone out for the day, either discreetly going shopping for clothes for the wedding or running errands. Taking in slow deep breaths and counting to ten in her head mentally, Hermione tried to control her emotions and erratic heartbeat as she rounded the corner to go up to her room. Knowing he was right behind her, Hermione was about to put her foot on one step when she felt a masculine hand clamp around her upper arm, holding her in place.

That unfamiliar and unwanted heat began to spread throughout her body, starting from the way his fingers burned into her skin. Her pulse began to beat frantically as well as set her heart into over-drive mode. Regardless, Hermione didn't turn around, refusing to comply with whatever the hell he wanted. He had already done enough damage.

"Granger."

Hermione kept her chin held high, turning around. Lucius walked around to face her, spinning her around so that her arm was behind her and Hermione had no choice but to look at him. Immediately she was sucked back into that night in her bedroom. The memories bombared her brain and vision as she remembered the way she had behaved. The sole memory of how soft Lucius's lips were and the way he had kissed her so thoroughly caused Hermione's knees to go weak. Once again, heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, spreading throughout her abdomen and inner thighs causing Hermione to clamp her legs closed and hold very still.

His cold blue-gray eyes bore into Hermione's own brown ones as she took in his new appearance one again. The man was ridiculously flawless, with smooth taut skin. He was every inch the arrogant bastard and Hermione wished her ludicrous attraction towards him would end.

They stood there, observing once another. Lucius had his face composed into his usual unyielding mask while Hermione was trying very hard to not let her emotions show. He took in her face, cheeks flushed and moist full lips. She wasn't overly beautiful, at least not like the beauty Lucius was used to. He had spent his life with Narcissa, who radiated a "cold beauty", if you will. Hermione on the other hand excluded warmth, and a fresh earthly glow. She had a different beauty. Whereas his wife was skinny with curves, Hermione was voluptuous with more curves in all the right places. _Right curves for the wrong man_, Lucius thought. Her mass of glossy curly hair was tightly coiled, falling below her shoulder, yet not at her waist. Somehow, over the course of the years she had developed from a skinny, awkward teenager to a curvy, fit young woman but she still wasn't as confident or sure of her beauty as were the other girls. She definitely didn't carry herself like Ginny did, who walked around knowing all eyes were on her.

Yet, Lucius knew that Hermione attracted equal attention but she wasn't as confident in her abilities' as a woman. Her emotions were easily displayed and she most certainly did not know how to behave in a coy or playful manner. No, the girl was young and she didn't control herself as easily as she thought she could. Lucius preferred the sexy, confident and controlled women and Hermione had none of those qualities, except for the sexy part. She was a polar opposite from his usual taste, but that didn't stop Lucius's heart from beating in an irregular way, or stop his breath from hitching every time Hermione's eyes met his with arousal in her eyes. Hell, even when she looked at him as though she wanted to kill him, his breath would get stuck somewhere in his body and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her until she was a puddle of unadulterated lust and begging him for more. His very being wanted to tame this little hellion until she was purring and withering from the passion he brought her.

_Oh, you are officially loosing it Malfoy,_ a sly and shocked voice in his head said. Lucius ignored it. He knew that Hermione was not his and that he had no business lusting after her like he was doing but that didn't seem to stop his over dramatic thoughts or the lustful monster that decided to rear its head every time she was near. He could be in her presence without her scent giving him a hard on for pity's sake! He gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, the lush, cherry red mouth so inviting he bent his head, trying to get as close as possible.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Hermione demanded as soon as she saw his head come closer to his. She ignored the little voice in her head asking her why she didn't pull away. Rather, Hermione was stuck, rooted to that spot. She refused to look at his lips but her new, wanton side was not letting her. Her gaze rested upon his lips, taking them in. the bottom lip was fuller than the top one. They curved ever so slightly, tempting a woman to touch and kiss them until she lost herself in the power of his forbidden kisses and begged for more.

_I'm going crazy._ Hermione didn't know a truer statement than that.

"No." Lucius didn't know who was more shocked by his answer, him or Hermione.

" 'No'? Is that what you just said?" Hermione asked, her mouth drying at the depth of desire she saw in Lucius's eyes. The man was simply the most hard-headed and rudest human being to inhabit the earth.

"Out of all the people in this world, why did he have to choose me to torture?" Hermione thought, not realizing that she just said it aloud. Lucius's mouth quirked at that.

"Because you are a mudblood."

The words made Hermione's blood boil and she could have sworn she saw red. Rearing back with all her might, Hermione pushed him back with one arm, crying out as he lost his balance and pulled her along with him, except her cry wasn't one from shock. Hermione felt her arm bend backwards as the sickening sound of breaking bone filled the room.

"Hermione!"

She recognized Sirius's voice but it came from far away, her main focus was the blinding pain in her arm. She saw a spell hit Malfoy, who was immediately flown off of her while Sirius rushed to scoop her up. His concerned face loomed in front of hers. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, making sure the rears in her eyes didn't spill. She saw Snape move towards an advancing Lucius who threw a murderous look at Sirius while Snape kept a firm grip on him. Hermione found her gaze being dragged towards Lucius who froze, his gazing slipping from her broken arm to her terrified expression and that's when Hermione began to cry.

Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks and Sirius muttered a curse, turning away. Great sobs racked Hermione's small frame as she turned her head into Sirius's chest, pressing closer to him. Her hair covered the rest of her face as Sirius gently began to climb up the steps, murmuring tender words to quell Hermione's sobs. From down below, Lucius watched Sirius carry Hermione up the steps and felt something inside of him start to boil. Something akin to jealousy and possessiveness gripped him so hard he had to clench his fist in order to not push Severus to the side and go after Sirius to tell him just who Hermione belonged to.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Malfoy?" Severus snapped, walking away angrily. Lucius kept quiet, fearing that he would admit to Severus just how insanely jealous he was. He knew that Severus would not at all be delighted to hear that he was developing 'feelings' for Hermione. _ I am not developing 'feelings'. It is mere lust, nothing more._ Lucius began to tell himself this when Severus turned around and froze. Lucius knew he could see the look of envy and fury on his face as his gaze lingered on the closed door. Severus followed Lucius's gaze, looking back at Lucius with a look of mild amusement on his face. Just as Lucius was about to tell Severus the same thing he was telling himself, Severus turned around and left, and that's when Lucius realized that he was in some deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me for my lack of update in these few months. I'm just getting my things together and waiting to graduate <strong>

**However, here is a new chapter for all my faithful readers and anxious readers. I love you all and I adore reviews. R&R lovely people :* **

**XOXO- N.F **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione could feel Sirius's barely controlled anger as he gently set her down on her bed. The pain in her arm was excruciating, but Hermione was aware of a greater pain. The pain in her chest. Hermione had thought she had developed a thicker skin towards prejudiced hate, especially from the notorious Lucius Malfoy, but no, she was wrong.

"I am going to kill that man!" Sirius seethed. Livid rage showed on his face, and Hermione feared that he might actually go and engage Malfoy in a duel. Angrily wiping away her tears, Heriome put a hand on his arm. Sirius looked down at her, his features twisted in a mask of pure hate.

"That's taking it to the extreme, don't you think so?" Hermione asked. Sirius looked at her as though she had grown another head. Taking out his wand, he reached for Hermione's broken arm. Hermione winced, trying not to anger Sirius further.

"Extreme? The bloody bastard broke your arm and-"

"Actually, it's my fault. He didn't break my arm on purpose, or at all." Sirius froze, looking up at Hermione. Ignoring the pain in her body, Hermione shifted slightly.

"What? What do you mean he didn't break your arm?"

Hermione wanted to let Malfoy have it; she really wished that she had the heart to allow Sirius to go and fight him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. And, this time, she had gotten herself into this mess.

_Why are you defending Malfoy?_ her subconscious railed. Hermione didn't have a good answer to that.

"Sirius, we exchanged some words that could have been avoided, and I let my temper get the best of me. I pushed Malfoy, and he lost his balance. From there, I believe you can figure it out."

_And you're omitting the part about him calling you a mudblood because?_ her subconscious asked, giving Hermione a totally Malfoy like sneer.

Shut up, Hermione snapped back to her.

_Fine, I won't say anything. Go ahead and defend your Malfoy._ Hermione blanched.

He is not _my_ anything! Her subconscious only raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, but kept quiet. Fuck you, Hermione thought. Her subconscious gasped, and turned her head up in the air.

"I. . . I thought. . . Merlin, I don't know what to do with you Hermione. I can't believe that he didn't do this to you!" Sirius yelled, raking a hand through his hair.

"Yes, well, believe it. He didn't do this to me, at least, not on purpose anyway. It was my fault; I shouldn't have pushed him."

Sirius stared at Hermione, stuck dumb. Hermione just looked at Sirius, giving nothing away. Eventually, he looked away and began to mend her arm. The spell worked slowly, but was damned painful. A hot, liquid type of feeling ran up her arm, encompassing the bones in its power. Hermione could literally feel every bone that had broke reverse and mend itself.

"I could use a brandy right now," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Or a whiskey." Hermione did not drink. Not even at social parties, so hearing her name two strong alcoholic drinks came as a shock to Sirius. Hermione gave a humorless laugh at his expression.

"I'm only joking, Sirius. No amount of pain could make me want to turn to drinking," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood. Sirius shook his head.

"How can you try to make this situation even remotely amusing?" he demanded, a bit too harshly. Hermione sighed, looking a bit defeated.

"Because Sirius, either you cry, or you can laugh. Laughing it off won't hurt as much as giving into the tears."

Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut.

While Hermione's arm was finishing mending itself, Hermione asked Sirius to pull up the sleeve on her other arm. Smiling gently, Sirius did as he was told. Hermione closed her eyes, wondering how she could get her feelings under control.

Her brain seemed to melt every time Lucius Malfoy was near her, and her heart would start racing a mile a minute. Ever since that blasted kiss, Hermione's libido was in over-drive. The mere memory of his soft lips, and hot open mouthed kisses were enough to bring heat to Hermione's face and the tidal wave of desire would come crashing down with enough force to move a mountain.

Each night, her dreams would spin out of control, going back to that night, making Hermione ache so bad for Lucius that she would wake up in sweat and a sweet pain between her thighs and deep in her heart. The only thing that made her desire subside was the fact that Lucius was sleeping peacefully, not even thinking about the kiss. Even now, sitting here, Hermione secretly wished that she hadn't let her temper fly away with her and had accepted his kiss.

_What is wrong with you!? You must not let your desire rule you!_

Hermione gave her subconscious a wary smile who gave her a disgusted look in return. Hermione knew that her desire for Malfoy would get her nowhere. Hell, he probably kissed a dozen women in his time and left without looking back. Lucius probably didn't even think of that kiss. It was nothing to him.

_See! Is that the type of man you want? He has bedded women much more beautiful than you. Your little episode meant nothing to him!_ Hermione tried to ignore the truth behind those hurtful words, but she knew her subconscious was correct.

Lucius Malfoy was a player. He had been, ever since he had been a teenager. Every damned soul bragged about it.

"What in holy hell. . . Hermione what the hell happened to your arm?!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open to take in Sirius's murderous expression as he took in the finger like bruises on her arm. _Oh, shit!_ She had forgotten about those bruises on her arm. Hastily, Hermione tried to pull back her arm, but couldn't.

"It's nothing, I swear." Hermione began to flush. Oh, this was great. Now Sirius would stop at nothing to go after Malfoy. Luckily, Hermione's arm was finished mending, so she pulled her arm back to cover the bruises.

"Hermione... who did that?" Sirius's voice was cold and quiet and Hermione winced. How could she explain this to Sirius?

"Sirius, please, it was an accident! Things got a little carried away and..." Hermione trailed off when she saw that Sirius was not listening to her.

"Hermione, what did that bastard do to you? Did he... My God... Did he rape you?" Sirius's voice became strangled as he finished his sentence. Hermione gaped. Oh God, this was what she didn't want.

"NO! Sirius, no, he did not rape me!" Hermione yelled wildly. Sirius spun away, and lunged for the door, bellowing Lucius's name.

"Oh, fuck!"

Springing up, Hermione dashed to the door, throwing it open to run after Sirius. He couldn't hurt Lucius, he just couldn't!

**A/N: Hello everyone! New Chapter is up! I am so sorry for the late update. Things got hectic after graduation and college. Thank you for the follows, and reviews. Keep 'em coming! I love you all. R&R :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The steps in the house began to pound as though there was an earthquake. Harry released Ginny's lips, frowning. _What in Merlins name was that noise?_ Ginny, too, frowned. Her hand stayed frozen on Harry's chest. She relished the feeling of his beating heart.

"What is going on?" Harry muttered.

Harry was not the only one who heard the noise. The Weasleys and Lupin could all hear it as well. Lucius, on the other hand, was sitting alone, nursing a bottle of whiskey. The ground beneath his feet began to shake and he sneered. _The house was a mess,_ Lucius thought. Putting his lips to the bottle, he took a large swallow.

Harry pulled Ginny along, trying to investigate the source of the noise. Then he heard it.

"LUCIUS!"

Sirius raced down the steps, rage igniting his blood.

"NO! Sirius, listen! Damn you, Sirius, please!" Hermione bellowed.

Lucius frowned. _What were those two yelling about now? Her arm was supposed to be broken or something of that kind. Why was she making that noise? And why is that dog screaming my name?_

"LUCIUS!"

Hearing his name, Lucius turned around slowly, the bottle still in his hand. He saw Sirius running towards him and sighed. _Bloody hell, can't a man get any peace in this house?_

"What is it now-" Lucius never got to finish his sentence because at very moment, a flying fist came into contact with his jaw, knocking him backwards.

Lucius felt his body crash into the table behind him, and cursed. The shards were digging into his flesh, and damn, his back hurt like the devil. Dragging himself back up, Lucius touched his sore jaw.

"Come on fight me you bastard!"

"No! Sirius, stop it! Listen, please! He's innocent! Sirius!"

Lucius looked at Hermione through a hazy gaze. What had he done now? Why couldn't that infernal chit leave him alone?

"Listen, dog, I didn't-" Once again, Sirius smashed his fist into Lucius face who staggered backwards. He bit his tongue and could taste the metallic taste of his own blood.

_What the fuck? Why the hell was this mangy animal hitting him? And why am I letting him?_

Hermione gasped when she saw the bruises darkening on Lucius's face and the blood coming from his nose and mouth. She didn't know what to do because Sirius was far from stopping the battle. Snape and the Weasleys and Harry ran in, freezing at the scene before them.

"What the fuck is your problem you animal?" Lucius bellowed. Merlins balls, his face hurt. Hermione met his gaze, her hand going to her mouth in shock. Lucius glared at her. Oh, she was shocked? This was all because of her. He frowned at the pain he saw in her eyes. _Pain, right, my ass._

"I will not let you get away this time Malfoy!"

Before he could raise his hand, Lucius was already ahead of him. In a wild fury he didn't know he possessed, Lucius ran at Sirius, and felt the satisfying feeling of his knuckles smashing into his opponents face.

He heard Hermione shout, but paid her no heed. He'd deal with her later. Lucius yanked Sirius up, and punched him again, harder and harder until he felt Sirius's blood on his hands.

The house was filled with people shouting, and cursing at one another, but Lucius paid them no mind. Sirius twisted his leg and managed to kick Lucius in his stomach.

A fresh wave of pain washed over Lucius, and he gasped, doubling over. Snape and Lupin came running at them, but Sirius threw them off.

"He raped Hermione! He's not going to live!"

Lucius frowned, looking up from where he was on the ground. Rape? He didn't rape anyone, especially not Hermione.

"Rape? You're insane. I never raped her!" Lucius bellowed, rising to his feet. If the dog wanted a fight, he'd give him one. Especially for all this pain he had caused.

All heads turned towards Hermione, who had tears streaming down her face. A part of her wanted nothing more to do than to rush over to Lucius and help him, but she fought that insane urge.

"My God... Hermione... Is this true?" Mr. Weasley asked, going pale. Before Hermione answered Sirius shouted out.

"For fucks sake! Look at those bruises on her arm!"

Lucius turned his head towards Hermione and inwardly seethed. _So, she had used those bruises to make up a lie to get him beaten to a bloody pulp? Clever bitch._

"I did not rape her. I do not need to rape a little girl, Black."

"Liar! You will do anything to satisfy your blood lust!"

"Blood lust? I do not have sex with mudbloods! That is disgusting and I will never taint myself that way."

Hermione felt as though she had been punched in her stomach. Ice filled her veins, and her heart broke into pieces. A lump formed in her throat and hot tears burned her eyes.

Snape's nostrils flared. Lupin too, looked angry with Lucius.

"Why you son of a whore!" Sirius shouted, trying to lunge at Lucius, but Snape and Lupin held him back.

"Look at her! Do you think some thin, flat, little girl would ever satisfy me? She has NOTHING I want. Even Potter did not want her, so what makes you think I would want her?"

Harry opened his mouth in shock, but closed it. Hermione on the other hand felt as though there was a dagger in her heart and it kept twisting with every word that came out of Lucius's mouth.

"He's right." Heads turned to look at Hermione. She kept her back straight and tone even, no matter how hard it was. Sirius stared at her, in shock. Hermione avoided looking at Lucius.

"I have nothing he wants. He never raped me, of that I can promise you. I- I have nothing to offer him and he's absolutely correct; if Harry did not want me, what makes you think a man would want me?"

The occupants of the house froze, watching Hermione with shock and sympathy. Sirius tried to read her gaze, but he saw nothing but honesty. Lucius had not raped her, but he had just destroyed her self-esteem.

Lucius on the other hand could see the hurt in her eyes. His words had driven home, but he did not feel satisfied. He willed Hermione to look at him, but she kept her eyes trained on Sirius. _Damn her for using his own words against him! And why the hell was she defending him?_

For a while, no one said anything. Hermione bit her cheek until she tasted blood to keep from crying. She would not cry in front of anyone, not now. Hermione saw the looks of pity in people's eyes and bit her cheek harder. Blood filled her mouth, but she ignored it. Deciding that enough was enough; Hermione turned away and began walking back towards the steps.

"Hermione!" someone called, but Hermione ignored them. Lucius's words were still fresh in her mind. To him, she would always be a mudblood. Always. _Nothing can change that._

Opening the door to her room, Hermione closed it softly and locked it. Casting a spell over the door, Hermione felt her legs give out from beneath her as she sunk to the floor. The lump in her throat was back, and it hurt to swallow. She disgusted him, and he thought her worthless and ugly. Hermione had never been called beautiful, but having been so humiliated was enough to send her into tears. Hot and fast tears fell down her face as a sob racked her body. Hermione's heart and head ached as she sobbed louder. She reached for her sheets and buried her face in the side of the bed, her fists twisting in the sheets.

A painful noise came from deep within Hermione and she had to put a fist to her mouth to stop it from reaching the others down below. Lucius's words hurt, they hurt more than they should but Hermione couldn't help it. Burying her face into the bed, Hermione began to shake from her sobbing until her throat was raw and sore and her eyes became so puffy that it was impossible to keep them open.

Sirius and Lucius had been placed in separate rooms until they had both calmed down enough not to kill one another. Sirius began pacing the kitchen, ignoring Lupin's knowing stare following him like a hawk.

"Oh, spit it out! I know what you want to say!" Sirius yelled, glaring at Lupin.

He needed to talk to someone, or yell, or something, because anymore silence was going to drive Sirius to commit suicide, of that he was sure of. There had been no sound from Hermione's room since she had left, and she had not even emerged to eat any food or to drink anything. Luckily, Sirius knew she was still in the house because there was a spell around that house which alerted them if there was anyone leaving or entering. But, he did not know what Hermione was doing inside the room and it worried him.

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked, feigning innocence. Sirius gave him a disgusted look, and then threw his hands in the air and spun around.

"So, this is how you want to play it? Fine, have it your way. This whole mess is my fault. I know that if I had listened to Hermione instead of letting my rage and hate blind me, this situation would never have reached this far."

Lupin remained silent, engaging Sirius further into his misery.

"Yes, I am a pig headed, over-protective, selfish and unkind bastard who probably deserves a good ass whipping. Are you satisfied?" Sirius snarled.

"And rude, and uncaring, and obnoxious and an arse. If you add those, then, yes, I will be satisfied," Lupin deadpanned. Sirius sent him a furious look.

"It is self explanatory." Sirius sighed heavily, and sat down on an empty chair across from his friend.

"It's just that... After Malfoy showed up, I haven't heard Hermione laugh, and I haven't even seen her smile. I mean, he comes, and she flips. She ran away, then she got hurt, and... Lupin, she defends that bastard! She defends Lucius fucking Malfoy! Who defends him? He's a killer!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Hermione has the heart of an angel. You know how she is, and as much as you hate to admit it, Lucius is one of us now."

Sirius shot up out of his chair, looking at Lupin with shock and betrayal in his eyes.

"One of us?! Are you mad?! The man refers to Hermione as a "mudblood", he can barely stand to live in this house and you're saying he's one of us?! And you believe it too, don't you!"

Lupin sighed. Sirius still behaved like a little boy who had gotten his candy stolen.

"Sirius, you hate Malfoy for the same reason he hates Hermione. How can you call yourself better than him? Only because you haven't killed people? Because you're not on the side of a half-crazed psycho-path? These are minor differences!"

Sirius felt his jaw dropping. One of his best friends was comparing him to a deatheater. A fucking death eater! He had never felt so betrayed in his life.

"Lupin... you're comparing me to _MALFOY?_ And not just any Malfoy, but LUCIUS MALFOY?! Are you mental? What is wrong with you? That bloody excuse for a human and I are not alike, at all! I care for Hermione, alright. I have never thought of her as a lesser because of her blood! She could not help that. Hermione is a bright and talented woman who is an amazing witch. When in the hell will you ever hear Lucius Malfoy praising Hermione? Never!"

Sirius felt his hands curl into fists and wanted to lash out at something, but his hands and face still hurt from the fight. _Damn, but Malfoy is a hard sucker to bring down!_

"It is not about Hermione. This is about you getting over your hatred and anger and learn to accept that Lucius Malfoy is one of us. Did you not see the pain in Hermione's eyes when she laid eyes on Malfoy? Sirius, it broke her heart that you had hurt Malfoy so much. She had been ready to throw herself on top of Malfoy to save him from you. And do you know why? It is because Hermione has the heart of gold and a pure soul, and she could not see an innocent man in pain, no matter how much pain he has caused her."

Before Sirius could reply, Lupin got out of his chair and left the room.

Unknown to either man, Lucius Malfoy had heard the exchange but quickly faded into the shadows moments later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

A/N: Hello everyone! I have gotten a lot of reviews and plenty of people have asked me if I am giving up or not writing my other stories and the answer to that is NO. Whenever I have ideas for stories, I'll write a chapter. I am also going to be working on _To tempt a virgin_, so don't panic. As for this story, well, I know it seems like I am putting Hermione through a lot, but for me, the Hermione here is stronger and I want to bring to light her passion, and her good heart. Yes, Lucius is acting like an arse, but that is one of the reasons we love him. *sigh* I am not planning to give the plot away, so, if you like where I am headed with this, please keep reading and reviewing. If not... Well, keep reading anyway, :) The romance will built between these two, so all of you lusty people, ;) , I got it covered. Thank you all so much, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

XOXO- NF

**Chapter Seventeen**

Uneasy weeks passed in the house, and everyone kept their distance from Lucius, who in turn was keeping away from Hermione. After the chain of events, he had begun to feel guilty for behaving so rudely with Hermione and he did not like the feeling of guilt, not one bit. The wedding preparations were in full swing, and today, the house was full of decorations and flowers and all the things required for a wedding. Lucius, however, had retreated to the library with a bottle of whiskey, and was staring into the fire, contemplating on what was going on in his life.

Before he had met Hermione Granger, he had thought that all mudbloods were good for nothing and that they did not deserve to have any magical powers. He had agreed with Voldemort, and thought it was a good plan to rid the world of filthy mudbloods. _And then what happened? I met that little chit, and she just had to be so goddamn brilliant._ Lucius brought the bottle to his lips and took a healthy swing. He remembered hearing about how smart and how hard-working little Miss Granger was and had been enraged. How in the world was a no good mudblood besting purebloods at Hogwarts?

_To top it off, she's kind! She's kind to fucking house elfs and she's kind to me and she's not a bitch to Potter, or his girlfriend, or anyone else! _

"And she's beautiful too!" Lucius muttered, drinking from the bottle once again. _And responsive, and passionate, and those noises she makes when she's aroused can drive any man to lay __his life at he feet. _

Walking to the sofa, Lucius sat down, closing his eyes. He had avoided thinking about their interaction weeks ago, but could not help himself now. Hermione made him feel things that he had no business feeling. She made him feel lustful, and anxious, and she made him feel guilty. Lucius knew what he was, and he knew what he had done. He had killed people, tortured innocents, sided with a madman and worst of all, he had hurt one person in the world who had gone out of her way to protect him from the members of the Order.

Hermione's compassion and her ability to keep strong was tearing down Lucius's defenses and the thought was not exciting. Truth be hold, he was getting nervous, because he wanted to bare his soul to Hermione and have her heal it with her compassion. He wanted to tell her about the plan and tell her that he was scared, and he did not know what to do, or how to leave his dark side behind. Merlin, he wanted to ravish Hermione until she was screaming his name, and he wanted to make her realize that she was his and his alone. Not only did he want her in his bed, but he wanted her to hold him while he was having a nightmare and he wanted to make love to her, not fuck her like an animal.

Unfortunately, he could do none of those things. Lucius opened his eyes and gripped the bottle tighter. He had a job to do, and that job did not require getting his heart involved in the process. He feared, however, that his heart might already be involved.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione looked at the dress on her bed. It was the dress she was supposed to be wearing for the wedding today, but she did not feel like dressing up. _What was the use? Lucius Malfoy would never see her as beautiful... _At the ridiculous thought, Hermione's head snapped up in anger. Since when should she care about what he thought? _He had made it clearly that he did not want anything to do with her, so why on earth am I even debating with myself?_ A spark of fire began to ignite inside of Hermione. She had endured too much and she would be damned if Lucius Mafloy would destroy herself esteem. If he prefered whores, well, that as too bad, because Hermione would never compare herself to a whore, no matter how much she wanted to please someone. Looking in the mirrior, Hermione smiled slowly, her eyes lighting up for the first time since Lucius's appearance.

"Are you going to sit here and wallow in self-pity?" Snape demanded, looking at Lucius and his half empty bottle of whiskey. Lucius, not yet drunk, looked up at Snape and sneered at him.

"Self pity? No, I'm celebrating," Lucius replied, offering Snape a drunk smile before taking a swing from the bottle. Snape's eyebrow rose.

"Oh? What are you celebrating?" Snape asked sarcasm dripping from his voice. Lucius ignored him and put the bottle to his lips agin, but this time, Snape snatched it away from him. Lucius looked at is empty hand, shocked for a moment.

"Give it here, Severus," Lucius snapped.

Snape, however, did nothing of that sort. Lucius getting drunk would only spell trouble and he wanted none of that. The man had caused enough trouble as it was.

"You did not answer my question. What exactly are you celebrating?" Snape asked. Lucius dragged a hand over his face.

"The wedding, perhaps. Or that I have managed to stay alive so far. Better yet, I'm celebrating pushing away the one person who actually tried to be nice to me. I don't know exactly, but I'm just celebrating screwing up my life."

Snape felt his mouth drop open. Who the hell said Lucius wasn't drunk? The man was shit faced! He was... He was feeling guilty and he was getting drunk because he felt guilty? Snape destroyed the bottle in one flick of his wand. Lucius stood up, swaying slightly.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? That was my last bottle!" Lucius yelled. Bloody hell, he couldn't even see straight.

"You are going to stop drinking, and you are going to put on _clean _clothes and come to the wedding or I'll hex you into next week. You have come too far to wallow in self-pity and mess up the mission now!" Snape hissed angrily. Lucius, too, was enraged, but only because he realized how much he had revealed to Snape. _Damn women. And first and foremost, damn Hermione bloody Granger!_

For days on end, Lucius had not been able to get her out of his head, and she had not even left that damn room of hers. She had cast a powerful spell over it and if anyone got within a foot of the room, they would run into a wall and have an electrical shock delivered to them. _You wanted her gone, and now you want her to talk to you? Not after what you said to her!_ his subconscious sneered. Lucius frowned. He did not want her back... He merely... For fucks sake, yes, he wanted to see her. There he said it and he felt like an idiot. And a lousy son of a bitch. Who would forgive him for all that he had said to her in front of everyone? Had it been him, Lucius would have killed them on the spot.

"And apologize to Miss Granger."

Lucius shook his head slightly. Clearly, that was not the only thing Severus had said, but it was too late to ask what he had said before because Severus spun on his heel and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

_Great, just great. Now I have to attend the wedding and apologize to Granger. _Stubbornly, Lucius shook his head. He would not apologize to Granger, at all. He may have ben wrong, but he was not about to admit it, especially not to her. Muttering under his breath about women and how annoying they were, Lucius went in search for some clothes to wear to the bloody wedding.

The wedding was in full swing by the time Lucius reached the tent. The couple was happily having their first dance while everyone around them were laughing and throwing flowers at the two newly married couple.

"Do not even think about drinking."

Lucius rolled his eyes and turned to face Snape who was glaring at him. Lucius let his hand drop to his side. Severus was correct; drinking more would cause problems for Lucius, problems that he did not need.

"Ahh, young love. So tender and disgusting," Lucius said, sneering at people around him. Snape discreetly stepped on Lucius's foot, causing him to wince.

"Watch your moth and your attitude. You're in public now."

Only close friends and family had attended the wedding, so they were still unused to seeing Malfoy among them. They had all sworn not to reveal that he was part of the Order and that if they even tried to, the words would never come out.

"Interesting. Public, I wonder..." Lucius trailed off when he caught a figure walking in from the side. He turned his full body around, ignoring whatever Snape was saying.

The first thing he noticed were bold red high-heeled stilettos. As his gaze went further up, Lucius felt his breathing begin to quicken. Long, shapely legs came into view and creamy white thighs. His breathing completely stopped when he saw the way the red dress hugged the voluptuous figure under it. Gulping, Lucius dragged up is eyes up to the face of the woman and nearly had a coronary. _GRANGER?! _

"What on earth are you... Merlin's balls!" Snape exclaimed. Both men and plenty of others had stopped to stare with wide eyes and open mouths at the stunning woman who had walked inside the tent. Lucius felt his pants tighten and felt heat inflame his face.

"Tell me that is not who I think it is. And close your mouth!" Snape hissed, taking his eyes off of his student. Lucius shook himself. His mouth had not been open. Unfortunately, he could not form a single coherent reply. Lucius's gaze drank in her lovely, make-up free face and full, red lips and nearly groaned. That mouth should be illegal. Oh, what he wanted her mouth to do to him... His throat dried when his eyes fell on the lush mounds of her breasts were revealed over the top of the circular neckline. _Oh, Merlin..._

"Lucius!" Snape hissed. Lucius, on the othe hand, paid him no heed. He found himself signaling for a glass of wine and drowned it in one swallow as soon as it reached is lips. He willed Hermione to look his way, but she ignored him completely. She looked a little nervous, and stood there staring at the ground. _She doesn't even know how breath taking she looks!_ Lucius thought. He nearly groaned at the way she bit her lip before scanning the tent.

"Severus... I think I need another drink," Lucius rasped, but Snape stepped on his foot again.

"Absolutely not! You have drank too much, and you need to stop before you start drooling like a fourteen year old boy!" Snape snapped angrily. Lucius straightened up and decided that he had no choice but to do as Sevrus suggested. He would have to either apologize to Hermione or stand on the side while she smiled and danced with every man who asked. It was two kinds of torture and Lucius decided that he would stand in the corner and stare at Hermione and then go to his room to get drunk. Smirking, Severus excused himself to go and find a drink while his friend boiled in the corner by himself. The night just got interesting.

Hermione felt all eyes turned to look at her, but kept her gaze cool and distant. She knew Lucius was in the room; hell, she had felt him before she had walked inside the room. Hopefully, he would leave her alone. Walking to the refreshment table, Hermione filled her plate with food and took a glass of wine. Hermione froze when she felt someones presence next to her back.

"Children should not be drinking," a deep voice in her ear whispered. Hermione knew exactly who that voice belong to, but refused to acknowledge him. He pressed his front into her back, and Hermione bit her lip at the sensations that flooded her. Heat unfurled inside of Hermione and she gripped her glass tightly. The man had no shame, what so ever.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you, so please, leave me alone."

Hermione tried to step away but Lucius stopped her by placing a hand on her hip. Hermione jumped and gasped. Everywhere he touched felt as though her nerve endings were on fire.

"Really? You don't know me?"

Hermione cursed Lucius Malfoy to the depths of hell and bit her lip again.

"Stop biting your lip!" he all but snarled, his hand gripping her hip more tightly. Hermione's eyes widened. What had gotten into the man? They were in public!

"Get your hands off of me!" Hermione hissed. She tried to slam her heel into his shoe, but he grabbed her thigh. Hermione stilled as she felt his hands caresses the flesh. _Oh, no. Please, this is ridiculous!_ Forgetting about the food, Hermione put her plate and glass down and grabbed Lucius's hands, her nails digging into his flesh. He chuckled into her ear, and the hot air tickled Hermione's ear. The blood in her veins was heating up, and her abdomen began to clench.

"You don't mean that," he purred in her ear. Using his nose, Lucius pushed aside the hair from Hermione's neck and blew softly before placing his lips to the side of her neck. Hermione gasped, and closed her eyes.

"Oh.. Stop it.. Please..."

Lucius felt her grip his hands tightly and smiled. The party was turning out to be quite... eventful.

"As you wish..." Giving her neck one last kiss, he retreated, leaving Hermione flushed and completely aroused.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

For a moment, Hermione stood perfectly still, not even daring to breathe. Her neck tingled along with other places that should not be tingling. Her breasts felt full and heavy and a sharp ache had developed between her legs. The ache was both painful and pleasureable, and Hermione was silently cursing Lucius and all Malfoys'. The man had no shame, kissing her in public! Appetite gone, Hermione reached for her wine glass with shaking hands. He could not leave her aroused like this!

_Wait. . . Oh, Merlin! Of course he can! He should! And I should not be wishing for him. _

However, no matter what Hermione told herself, the truth was that she was on fire for Lucius Malfoy. She could still feel the places where his hands had burned into her skin through the material of the dress. His hot breath had intensified the pleasure of having his voice having been spoken so softly in her ear. He had lit a fire to her nerve endings and Hermione was begining to crave him. Ever since that foolish kiss weeks ago, Lucius had ignited a fire deep within Hermione and to her horror, she realized that she could not get him out of her system.

Each night, shamefully, she wished that he would come to her, and put out this longing he had infused within her. Hermione could still remember his scent; musk, spice and pure Lucius. He smelled clean, like a man should. Hermione had never expirenced this kind of lust and longing for another human being and well, to be frank, she wanted it to go away. She had been content before Lucius had come into her life and spun it around. Her libidio, which she had thought was nonexistent, had flared to life the moment Lucius had looked at Hermione, and it had been further enraged when he had kissed her. _You did kiss him back,_ her sub-consicious informed her, a bit smugly. Hermione did not reply back, because she was guilty of not pushing him away.

"Miss Granger, will you dance with me?"

Hermione spun around, shocked to see Lucius standing in front of her. She gulped, drinking him in. Merlin help her, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and his new haircut did wonders for him. He looked like an English lord. Tall, arrogant, and god-like. _Godessess probably weept in sarrow when they saw Lucius._ For once, Hermione's sub-consicous was silent as she took in Lucius as well. Of their own accord, Hermione's eyes flew to Lucius's lips and her mind blanked out. Oh, what she would just to have his lips settle over her's again. . .

Lucius was never more greatful than he was at that moment to be able to read Hermione so clearly. Her eyes were nearly black with desire, and her lips parted slightly, begging to be kissed by him. He purposefully kept his eyes distant and cool, but inside, he was burning for her. His eyes kept drifting to the long slope of her neck and her creamy breasts. He longed to run his hands down her curves, and her satin thighs and wrap them around his waist while he drove home into her wet and tight passage. . .

"I. . . What I mean is. . ."

Lucius took pleasure in watching the blush that crept up her cheeks, and nearly groaned at the longing he felt for her. It was racing through his veins, boiling his blood stream and sent all that blood down to his cock. He needed her in his arms; NOW.

Without waiting for a reply, Lucius took her wine glass and put it on the table and grabbed Hermione towards him. Hermione gasped when she found herself flush against Lucius. Her hands automatically went to his shoulders, holding on for support. Her legs were shaking so badly, Hermione was afraid she was going to faint. Her heart was beating an erratic tempo of desire and longing, and Hermione knew for sure that Lucius could hear it. His hands settled on her sides, and slowly slid down her curves until they rested on her hips. Hermione's response was to tighten her hands on his upper arms and felt him involuntary flex his muscles. Lucius inhaled deeply and was quickly met by Hermione's powerful scent. If they didn't get to the dance floor fast, he would take her then and there, consequences be damned.

"Let me go! I do not want to dance with you!" Hermione hissed. She kept her lashes lowered, trying to hide her emotions from her dance partner.

"You want to do more than dance with me," Lucius whispered and heard Hermione gasp again. She violently shook her head. Before Hermione could protest further, she found herself being led to the dance floor where the lights were dimmed. Lucius pulled her closer and Hermione found herself swaying with him.

"Look at me," Lucius whispered in a ragged voice. Hermione refused to comply. If he thought that she had forgotten what he had said to her in front of everyone, well, he was mistaken. No amount of lust could erase those words from her mind.

"Stop holding me so close! You really are vile! How dare you. . . Molest me and then drag me here to dance with you?!" Hermione hissed. The dance floor was crowding and the lights were getting dimmer and dimmer. She left Lucius stiffen at her words and nearly stumbled, but he caught her in a hard grip.

"Do not say anything else Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione spat. She let go of Lucius but found that he would not let her go. Hermione tried stepping on his foot, but found that he had much more grace and avoided the heel.

"You are horrible, and you're mean, and rude and pompous and arrogant and you are just a bully! I have had enough of your words and malice, and I demand that you let me go. . . NOW!"

Hermione's chest was heaving from having to whisper at him but she would be damned if she started a scene now. Lucius on the other hand was furious. His eyes glittered with barely surpressed anger. Taking her small wrist, he pulled Hermione towards him again and stalked out of the tent.

Hermione gasped in shock. Try as she might, she could not pull her wrist from his grasp, no matter how hard she tried. Hermione had to run to keep up with his long strides. _ He can not do this! This is kidnapping!_ her sub-consicous raged.

"What are you doing?! This is kidnapping! Mr. Malfoy, stop! Let me go! Stop! Stop!" Hermione gasped. Hermione knew she should yell, and she would have yelled, if she could find her voice. Her heart seemed to be ecstatic at the prospect of being kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and her brain had shut down. As far as Hermione could tell, her sub-conscious had all but fainted and her logical self had fainted as well.

When they were well away from the tent, Lucius muttered a spell and Hermione found herself gasping and clinging to him as they landed in the library back home. Still reeling from the effects of the spell, Hermione barely registered Lucius pushing her against the locked door. One moment, Hermione felt the hard door at her back, and the next thing she knew, Lucius had slammed his lips onto hers.

Hermione's eyes snapped open in shock, only to find Lucius looking at her with fire and lust in his eyes. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and Hermione sighed. Gone was her fear, her anger, and her hurt. Everything was replaced with the feel of Lucius's soft lips upon hers. Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione pressed herself against Lucius, wanting to feel his hard body. Her hands held his face as she met him, kiss for kiss.

Lips clung to one anothers in a desperate frenzy to get closer and closer to one another. Lucius hoisted Hermione higher against the door and wrapped both of her legs around his waist. Greedily, Hermione complied, and pulled him closer to her. Her breasts were flattened against his soild chest. Hermione bit his lip, grinning in satisfaction as she heard him growl. At that moment, she realized that power was a dangerous drug. Having Lucius Malfoy like his was the biggest turn-on ever.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. Hermione's eyelids were lowered and she too was breathing heavily.

"I never meant those words. Everything I said to you that day, they were out of anger. I was furious with you because I thought you had lied about me." Hermione felt his lips on her ear as he confessed his mistake to her. Hermione kept her hands in his hair, holding him close to her. Lucius bit her ear lobe, and Hermione gasped, clinging harder onto him.

"I lied. You are not a girl, and you are not flat, and by all that is Holy, Potter is a fool for tossing you away! You are bautiful and I am an arse."

"B-but you said that you did not want me. . ."

Lucius muttered a foul oath and grabbed Hermione's hand and guided it down to th bulge in his pants. Her eyes snapped open when Hermione felt him jerk into her hand. He was. . . He was huge! Hermione gulped and gasped when she felt Lucius grind into her. Her hand went to his back, holding on for support. Hermione realized with a sudden shock that she was painfully wet wanted more of Lucius, but he held back. Hermione began to whimper as sh felt his lips dust kisses over her cheeks and her jaw. Moaning, she threw her head back as Lucius gripped her jaw in one hand while he trailed hot, wet kisses over her skin.

"You think that I don't want you? I burn for you. I want you so badly... Merlin, I want you with an intensity that is beyond painful. I want to do things to you that no man has ever, or will ever do. I lied, Hermione. This is proof, and right now, I want you so badly, it hurts."

_**AN: **_**New chapter! R&R loves! No new chapter until I get those reviews. 10 reviews as the min! **

**xoxo- NF**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

There was pin-drop silence in the room, save for their breathing. Hermione had to keep from having her jaw drop open. Well, she sure as hell felt the proof in her hands! He did want her, which was a heady mixture of power and lust that was going straight to her head. Her mental capabilities were fried and honestly, who in their right minds could think straight when they were being kissed senseless by Lucius Malfoy?

"I. . . Well. . ." Hermione trailed off.

She had no words for Lucius. She knew he was being honest, but, could she give herself up to him? The thought made her shudder with longing.

Lucius buried his head between the crook where Hermione's neck and shoulder met. His heart was pounding so damn fast. If he died, at least he'd die in the arms of a goddess. The thought made him smile softly. Another thought entered his head; what in the hell was he doing, hauling her up against the door like a mad-man? She did not deserve this kind of treatement. With a heavy heart, he lowered Hermione to her feet, keeping her braced against him. With her heels on, they were almost eye to eye, but he was still several inches taller than her.

"Forgive me," Lucius breathed against Hermione's lips. Her eyes snapped open, curious.

"For what, exactly?" she demanded, sliding her hands up his chest.

_The man had a beautiful chest_, she thought. Lucius's breath hitched and he groaned.

She was a vixen. _An innocent vixen,_ his sub-conscious corrected. Lucius smiled at the irony in that.

"There are quite a few things which I have to ask your forgiveness for, but I am trying to correct my self, so this is difficult for me," Lucius said harshly. Hermione did not once flinch from his tone.

At that moment, Lucius realized something. He realized that the rest of the world could go to the devil but if Hermione forgave him, and allowed herself to love him, Lucius would die a happy man. He had stopped wanting love when he had realized that his parents would never lavish that emotion upon him. He had been raised to hate mudbloods, and to behave in a very dignifiedo pureblood fashion. His father had thought that love made a man weak, and his mother had been too busy entertaining her various lovers and getting dolled up for parties. However, he had a nanny who had loved him with her entire heart, but for some unknown reasons, one day she had disappeared. When he had gotten older, his father had told him that he had killed the nanny because she had been a mudblood and "Mudbloods did not deserve to live." To this day, deep in his heart, Lucius still felt hate for his father for taking away the one person who had truly loved him and someone who he could call his mother.

"You must know that as a pure-blood, it has been instilled within us to hate your kind. . ."

Hermione stiffened, but noticed that he did not use the term 'mudblood'.

"You probably will not believe me, but I'm going to take a chance anyway. . . I know that it has hurt you when I have refered to you as "mudblood", and I know that you probably hate me, but please, can you forgive me for calling you that name?"

Hermione went completely still. Never in a thousand years did she ever think that Lucius Malfoy would ask her for forgiveness, especially for calling her a mudblood. Her sub-conscious had gone dead silent as well, and Hermione could see the sub-conscious's glassses about to fall right off of her nose.

"I believe that your sense of humor is sadistic," Hermione managed to say in her coldest voice possible. Lucius visibly winced, but Hermione ignored him. The man was too cruel. _And I can not believe I was making out with him! _

Hermione took a step back, only to feel the door against her back. Lucius reached out for her, but Hermione snatched her hand away.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I am not lying to you. I do not apologize out of the blue," Lucius said dryly. Hermione glared at him. Did he expect her to fall for that? _Clearly._

"I understand that-"

"I am not saying this so I can have you for a good _FUCK_. I am apologizing to you and only you because I. . ."

Hermione's breath caught as she stared up at him.

"Because you. . . ?"

_Because I like you,_ Lucius thought. _Of course, I can not say that. She would never believe me anyway._

"Because. . . Well, I can not say. Miss Granger, listen to me. I understand why you do not believe me. But-"

Lucius never got to finish his sentence because at that moment, a loud explosion rocked the room and douced the two lovers in complete darkness.

**AN: Lovely reviews! Thank you all so much! I have not updated because of school, but whoo! Thanksgiving break is here! I wll try to update as often as possible. Thanks so much everyone, once again! Need some reviews before I update. 10 reviews as the minimum before I update! Looking forward to those reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>In response to the Anon, Anne's review: <strong>

** An insult along with a compliment, thanks Anne. I am not forcing you to read this story, that is your choice, whether you read it or don't read it. I am not demanding reviews, my dear, because I would write chapters anyway. I **_**ask**_** for reviews **_**because I want to see what my readers understand, what they feel, and how they see my story. **_**Is that pathetic? If so, perhaps you need to read the definition of "pathetic". I do not want to waste my reader's time with boring or useless chapters, and I sure do not want to waste my time either. As for "acting like a petulant child", I believe the only child here is you. The reviews my readers send me mean the world to me and I love each and everyone of them who encourage me to do better, write more and ones who also keep me going. If that is "acting like a petulant child" and being "rude and pathetic"... then clearly you, my dear, have judged me without using your mind. I am not demanding reviews, and if that is what you believe, then well, that is your own problem and I can do nothing to dissuade you from that. Perhaps you should learn how to state your problem in a polite and professional manner, because the only child here is you Anne. **

** Now, on with the show! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

The room was pitch black. Not even a glimer of light was aviliable. Hermione gasped, and instinctively grabbed a hold of Lucius. Angry voices could be heard along with shouts and curses and laughter. Lucius too grabbed a hold of Hermione, pushing her closer to him. His heart was thundering inside of his chest as fear clawed up his throat.

"Shh. . . Don't make any noise!" Lucius whispered heatedly. Hermione nodded, for she was too scared to make any sort of noise. Her hands clutched Lucius's back, her fingers clawing his coat.

For the first time in his life, Lucius hoped that the choas outside was not being caused by death eaters. He began to reach for his wand when a very loud and unmistakeable scream of Mrs. Weasley filled the air.

"Fred! George! You both are bloody idiots!" The laugher increased and so did Mrs. Weasley's curses.

Lucius visibly relaxed. It was just those two fools playing tricks again. _They can't even behave during their own brother's wedding_, Lucius thought acidly.

"Did. . . Did what I think just happen, happen?" Hermione asked, pulling away to look at Lucius. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little bit, and she could see the murderous glow in Lucius's eyes. Hermione frowned. Why did he look so worried?

"Those two imbeciles!" Lucius hissed, furious with those two boys.

Hermione looked away, hoping to control her own heart beat. She needed to get away from Lucius, and all the emotions she was currently feeling. Hermione didn't know if she could trust him, especially since she knew he was a born liar and manipulator. No, she decided, trusting Lucius Malfoy was dangerous. Not just to her well being, but emotionally to her mind and heart as well. It wasn't just about the lustful emotions he evoked in her, but it was also about a deeper connection Hermione felt when she was around him.

She could sense him, literally _feel_ his presense before he entered a room, and when he did enter the room, Hermione was drawn to him. It took physical effort not to stare at him when they were in the same room, and it took a toll on her. Hermione didn't know what Lucius felt for her (besides his obvious desire for her) and she was afraid of finding out. Her mother had always warned her about men like Lucius, and how they could use pretty words to capture a woman's heart and then leave her after they got what they wanted from her. Hermione had all but laughed when her mother had told her that. She knew that no such man would be attracted to her, least of powerful men who made her dizzy with desire and long for love.

However, it appeared that her mother had been correct; Hermione had managed to find a man who made her crazy with lust and all she wanted was to be loved by him. . .

That thought made Hermione jerk away in shock. Surely she had not meant that! She did not want to be loved by Lucius Malfoy! The thought was ridiculous and impossible.

_It is only impossible because you have managed to fall in love with him._

Hermione froze. Of course she did not love him. That was crazy. She knew nothing about the man! Hell, she didn't even know what his favorite color was, or his favorite food, or his favorite book for Merlin's sake! Hermione refused to believe it. There was only lust between them, nothing else. Hermione knew better than to confuse love and lust.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will excuse me, I have to leave," Hermione whispered.

_What was it about dark rooms that made people whisper? _Lucius thought, a little amused.

"We have not finished discussing-"

"There is nothing to discuss! You don't. . . You do not like me. There is nothing between us except for this. . . This lust which will diminish the moment you find someone else, and. . . and. . ."

Lucius watched Hermione struggle with words as she kept her eyes lowered. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could see her every emotion playing upon her face. Surprisingly, he felt no anger towards her for indirectly calling him a liar or refusing to believe him. He wanted to tell her that the lust between them would not diminish. Merlin knew he had tried thinking about other women, and failed. He wanted Hermione, mind, body and soul.

"And what else?" he whispered, bringing his face closer to Hermione's. She turned away, hoping he didn't see the tears in her eyes. Lucius inhaled her scent, and was instantly hard. Hermione brought up her hands and tried to push him away, but it was like moving a mountain.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Lucius. . ."

"No! I refuse to call you by your given name. . ."

"Why is that Hermione?" Lucius breathed, his lips upon her soft cheeks. His hands gentely cupped her jaw while his thumbs rubbed small circles along her face.

Hermione's breathing caught and she hated herself and him for doing this to her. Did the man not understand that he was making it difficult for her to be logical? She wanted him, but not just for a bloody shag. Hermione wanted Lucius to be her's and her's alone and that it self was dangerous because she knew he could never love her.

"I'm still waiting for my answer, little one," Lucius breathed, his hot breath sending shivers down Hermione's body. She clutched at his shoulders, and didn't know is she should pull away or push herself into him. Her mind was screaming "NO" while her body and heart were screaming "YES! YES!" Her subconsious had fainted once again and Hermione's wanton side was doing cartwheels.

Lucius kissed along her cheek's to her temple and back to her jaw line, biting her softly until Hermione gasped. Heat pooled low in her abdomen and gathered deep between her legs. Her nipples were hard and straining against her bra, begging for attention. Her breasts too, felt tender and full.

"I. . . I can't. . . Luc. . . Mr Malfoy, you've got to stop this, please!" Hermione begged. She was a mess. Her mind and body were waging a war within her to push him away versus give into him and sadly, her body was winning.

"That's it, little one. Say my name, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head, and felt him smile against her. Lucius kissed her corners of her mouth, and felt her hands tighten on his shoulders. Bloody hell, he wanted her, right then and now. He felt close to bursting, which had never happened to him, not even as a teenager.

"Hermione, I want you, and little one, I know you want me too, don't even deny it."

"No, you're wrong. I don't want you!" Hermione cried out. Lucius smirked against her.

"You do, little one, you do."

Hermione opened her eyes, glaring at him.

"Prove it!" she hissed. Lucius blinked, then smiled widely. Hermione was struck dumb at how handsome he looked when he smiled.

"With pleasure," he murmured. Hermione's eyes widened. Before she could react, his mouth decended upon her's in the most tender kiss she had ever recieved. His lips were oh so soft, a perfect contrast to his harsher planes and harder body. Lucius didn't pressure her, rather, he coaxed her into welcoming him. He sucked on her top lip and bit her bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue. His hands cupped her head and he didn't try to press himself on top of her. Hermione was the one who managed to push herself closer to him, an open invitation in her desire hazed state, but even then, Lucius held back.

Hermione realized that he was trying to be gentle with her and not scare her off. She moaned, and gave in, allowing her hands to wander freely over his wide, and powerful shoulders. Hermione smoothed her hands over his muscular arms, loving the feel of it under her fingers.

Lucius's hand wandered down her neck, her throat and hovered above Hermione's right breast. With a shock, Hermione realized he was asking for permission. A warm and tender feeling spread throughout her heart and Hermione pushed herself him, offering her breast to him as permission granted. Lucius all but groaned. Merlin, she was so passionate that it hurt to hold himself back. Gently, he took her breast in his hand, and marvled at her beauty. She was perfect. He kneeded her breast and watched though hooded eyes as Hermione's eyes flew open. She pulled back, breaking their kiss as her mouth formed a small O shape. Lucius moaned, brushing her lips with his.

"Do you like this Hermione, hmm?" he asked. Hermione nodded and pushed her thighs closer. Her panties were embrassingly wet but the movement did not go unnoticed by Lucius. He chuckled softly at her attempt to hide herself from him.

"I believed that I have proved that this 'lust' is mutual, hmm, little one?"

Hermione felt like someone had dumped cold water on her. This was why he had done this, just to prove himself to her. Angrily, Hermione pushed him away from her and finally, Lucius actually moved. That was due to his surprise, but Hermione didn't care.

"It's always about proving yourself isn't it? Fine, you proved yourself! Are you happy now? You are just like every other goddamned male out there! You don't care about me, at all and this. . . This act you put on was just to prove to me and yourself that you're always correct and I am sick of it!"

"Hermione, no, you're mistaken-"

"Stop it, please! Why me? Why do you always pick me to end up hurting?! I never did anything to you!" Hermione cried. Lucius tried to move to console her, to tell her that she was wrong, but Hermione spun away, and ran out the door.

_Damnit!_ Lucius caught the door before it opened, but it was too late. She fled up the stairs and into her room, where he heard the door slam. Turning around, Lucius let out a foul curse and slammed his palm into the library door, resting against it. He closed his eyes, only to be haunted by Hermione's tears and cry of anguish. Clenching his fist, he inhaled deeply.

_Screw the plan, and screw this bloody war and scew Voldemort! _Lucius thought. He had a more personal battle to win, and no matter what it cost him, he would win over Hermione, her heart, and her sould, even if it killed him. She was his, and the world be damned, Lucius planned to show Hermione that she had nothing to fear from him and he would never use her and throw her away like a whore.

Hermione Granger was not a whore. She was a brilliant witch, with a fiery yet gentle soul and she was the most kind hearted, loving and beautiful woman Lucius had ever met. She made him feel emotions he had no business feeling and he decided then and there, Hermione would be his, and no one would ever touch her, or claim her except for him.

_She is mine!_

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving loves! Here is my treat for all of you! I love you all and your wonderful reviews so much! R&R and have a wonderful thanksgiving. Remember to be thankful and greatful. **

**xoxo**

**NF**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

Time seemed to fly by after the wedding. Hermione felt unease spread throughout her body as she thought of returning to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were often absent along with Professor Snape and Dumbledore and other order members. She was also doing her best to forget about the argument she had had with Malfoy the day of the wedding. He seemed to be leaving her alone as well, and Hermione didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Annoyingly, she missed him, just a little bit, but would never admit it.

The house was quiet today, more than usual. Venturing out of her her room Hermione walked outside when she heard a shriek and something smash against the wall. Without stopping to think, Hermione raced down the stairs towards the sounds. Rounding a corner, she skidded to a stop when she saw Ginny standing by a broken vase. Frowning, Hermione just looked at her, wondering what had triggered this response. Deciding to leave her alone, Hermione turned to go when she heard a sniffle come from Ginny. _Aww, hell,_ Hermione thought. No matter what, she couldn't turn away from a person in pain, or tears.

"They're leaving, you know. . ." Ginny said after a moment causing Hermione to jump. Slowly, Hermione turned around and flinched when she saw Ginny's red eyes. There was no way she could walk away now. The thought was depressing.

"Ron and. . . Ha. . . Harry. . . They're leaving. . ."

Hermione stared at her. _Going?!_

"Going?! Going where?" she demanded. Ginny kept her eyes on the floor.

"To defeat. . . To defeat him." Hermione stared at her as though she had lost her mind. _They wouldn't go without telling her! I'm supposed to go with them! _

"They can't leave! I was supposed to go! Where are they?!" Hermione screamed, walking over to Ginny. No matter how upset she was with the boys, they weren't supposed to leave her behind. This was a team effort!

Ginny looked up at her with forlorn, red eyes.

"I don't know. I. . . You still want to go with them?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes! We were supposed to do this together! Oh, God, they'll never survive on their own!" Hermione muttered. Ginny's eyes widened and she let out a little whimper. _Oh, sheesh, here come more tears!_

"Don't say that! Oh. . ." Hermione watched as Ginny fell into a nearby sofa, clutching the hand rest. Looking heavenward, Hermione inhaled deeply. Ginny's antics had little effect on her.

"I know you hate them but they are your friends afterall!" Ginny cried, glaring at Hermione. Frowning at her, Hermione said,

"I never said I want them to die, alright. They're too impulsive and those two can't use their brains, not even if their lives depended on it! And I don't hate them."

Ginny looked at her, not believing a word coming out of Hermione's mouth. She watched as Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, and knew that she probably had headache coming on. Ginny smiled sadly at the memories she had of Hermione and herself. They had used to be the best of friends, always doing things together, and always keeping the boys together as well.

"How can you not hate them? Any normal person who was screwed over by her friends would hate them, naturally."

"Then be lucky I'm not "naturally" like every other girl," Hermione snapped back. Ginny flinched a little. It was hard to hate Hermione, mainly because she was right; she wasn't like other girls. Hermione was just too nice and even though people took advantage of that fact, they secretly regretted it. Ginny did too, and she knew there was no way to repair their lost friendship.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked after several moments of tense silence. Hermione raised a brow at her, indicating that she should go on. Ginny frowned.

"Since when do you raise your eyebrow like that? That's something Malfoy does," Ginny remarked. Hermione immediately put her eyebrow back into place and realized that Ginny was right. That was Malfoy's signature move. _One of his many._ Hermione smiled at the thought, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Ginny's frown deepen.

"I hadn't noticed. What did you want to ask me?" Hermione asked, eager to move away from any topic that involved Malfoy.

"I. . . I. . . I uh. . . well-"

"Could you please get on with it!" Hermione exploded angrily. Ginny appeared taken aback by her sudden outburst. Hermione was known for her unlimited patience and very rarely gave into anger.

"Yeah, okay, sure! Jeez, I just wanted to ask, do you still have feelings for Harry?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be taken aback. She realized that she had barely had any time at all to even think about Harry and the whole breakup and the way it happened. Her entire time had been taken up by Lucius Malfoy and his ungodly arrival.

"Well . . . That answers that," Ginny said awkwardly. Hermione glared at her.

"Don't assume without asking!" Hermione snarled. Ginny's mouth gaped at the heated response.

"I think Malfoy's rubbed off on you," Ginny muttered earning a sharp glare from Hermione.

"I don't have feelings for him . . . At all," Hermione said. Ginny looked at her, frowning.

"At all? What do you mean, 'at all'?" Ginny demanded.

"What's your problem? I said no, didn't I? What, you want me to have feelings for him?" Hermione demanded, annoyed.

"I mean, no, but-"

"Listen, when I had feelings for him, you all didn't really care, so I don't know why you would start asking now. I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I'm done with Harry, but, that doesn't mean I _want_ him to get hurt!"

"And, the sad part is, you turned to Malfoy for help. A Malfoy! Is that the only person you found to help you? Not to mention the that this was a BET! I mean, didn't it ever cross your mind that maybe, just fucking maybe, you shouldn't do this to a friend?!" Ginny opened her mouth to defend herself, but Hermione wasn't over yet. It felt good to take her anger out on someone who deserved it. Because of Malfoy, she barely had time to herself and to think things out about her "friends" and other problems going on in the Wizarding world, but now that she was thinking about it, Hermione realized it felt good to let it all out.

She was tired of always being the one who got hurt for trusting people, for always being the girl who was there for her friends and she was tired of being there for "ex-death eaters who were interested in nothing more than a humiliating shag".

"'Ex-death eaters who were interested in nothing more than a humiliating shag'?! What?!" Ginny asked, her eyes going wide. Hermione shook her head, not realizing she had let the last part slip out. Before either of them could speak, a deep masculine voice filled the room.

"Please continue, Miss Granger. You have piqued my interest and I for one must say I would like to know what you meant by 'ex-death eaters who were interested in nothing more than a humiliating shag.'"

Hermione spun around and found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy's solid chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: FINALS ARE OVER!<em>**

**_Hey loves, forgive me! Finals are finally over, and I am free! Only for a bit though. I missed writing and I want to thank all my lovely followers and readers. You all mean so much to me! Please continue to R&R! Review Review Review! _**

**_Please follow on twitter: nishi_fatima_**

**_:D_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

Hermione froze, inhaling sharply, which in turn caused her to inhale his scent. The heady combination of Lucius Malfoy made Hermione's knees go weak. She hadn't seen him since that unfortunate encounter and wished to keep it that way, but somehow, the man managed to find her _and in the worst possible situations as well. _Everything seemed to rush at her all at once; the erotic images, the feel of his hands and lips on her skin, this body under her hands, pressed against her own pliant one, and all the sensations Hermione had tried so desperately to push away seemed to be coming with full force. An all too familiar ache began to pulse in her very core, the heat spreading throughout her body. _Not now! Not now, damnit!_

"I do not want to talk to you," Hermione found herself saying. _Be strong! Be strong!_ she told herself.

_Easier said than done_.

"Be that as it may, I am actually quite interested in hearing what you have to say," came the smooth reply. Hermione took a step back from him, hating how she responded so wantonly to his mere presence.

"Well, sorry to burst your self absorbed bubble, but I have nothing more to say. My conversation with Ginny is finished." turning to the redhead who was standing there in confusion, Hermione said icily,

"I trust you have your answers?"

Ginny did nothing more than nod in response, and scurried out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Coward._ No one in the house seemed to be able to stand up to Lucius Malfoy, save for Sirius and Lupin and Dumbledore.

"You've become quite the hellcat, haven't you?" Lucius asked, amused. Hermione gave him a scatching look.

"Go away."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. Clearly, she didn't know that he could not be ordered around, and especially not by a mere girl. _The mere girl who makes you more aroused than you have ever been in you life,_ a sly voice in his head whispered. Lucius gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Now is not the time for such thoughts._

"Were you and the redhead having a spat?" Lucius asked, ignoring what she had just said. Hermione glared at him. He was never going to leave her in peace.

"Yes, if you must know," Hermione replied, staring at him intently. One could never let their guard down when it came to a Malfoy. E_specially if the particular Malfoy was named Lucius_, Hermione thought sourly. Neither of them spoke for a moment, until Hermione sighed.

"Did you want something from me?" she asked finally, hoping to get him out of the room somehow. Lucius remained silent, mulling over some things.

He had come to realize how ridiculous he had sounded when he had planned to make Hermione his. Not only did she hate his guts, but there was a bloody war going on. He had no time for emotions. It would serve to complicate matters even more. _Besides, she'll want to rip out my heart with her bare hands when she find's out what is happening next_, Lucius thought morbidly.

"What are you going to do once Dumbledore goes back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Lucius looked uncomfortable at the question.

"I. . . Good question. I don't know." Before Hermione could ask another question, Snape burst in the room, stopping short when he saw Hermione sitting there. Beckoning to Lucius he said,

"Come. It is time."

A sense of unease settled over Hermione as she watched Lucius walk out of the room without a backwards glance. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Lucius's steps slowed and stopped outside the room. Snape looked at him, raising a brow.

"Why are you stopped?" he demanded. Without answering, Lucius turned back to the room he had just left, surprising the occupant of the room.

Hermione immediately stood up on alert as Lucius walked over to her. The all too familiar feelings of butterflies began to dance a jig in her stomach. _Stop it!_ she told herself with no response. Hermione's breath caught when he stopped in front of her. Merlin, the man was handsome! He might annoy her and she might pretend to hate him, but Hermione couldn't lie to herself.

"What are you doing?" she managed to get out over her dry throat.

"Trust me." Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Trust you? Are you mental?" Hermione demanded. Lucius inhaled deeply. _Damn women._

"Listen to me. Things are going to get worse from here on out and I know that you'll hate me and want to kill me and I would feel the same way, but Hermione, I need _you to trust me_! Please. . ."

Hermione furrowed her brow. There was an aggressiveness and some danger in his request, but mostly, there was tenderness in it. _Tenderness?! Oh, man I must be losing my mind!_ Hermione thought. The sad part was her entire being trusted him. Her heart and mind were in sync for the first time in her life. _Damn you Lucius Malfoy! I do not want to trust you!_

"I. . . You know what you're asking for right?" Hermione asked. _I can't believe I'm even contemplating this. _There was a dangerous glint in his gray-blue eyes that had Hermione conflicted.

"Yes, I know what I am asking for. It's like asking for the moon but I need you to do this for me. Just trust me."

Hermione tried denying it, she tried her hardest, but eventually, her heart won out. She realized that he was serious. This wasn't a joke to humiliate her. Something serious was going to happen and he knew about it. He knew about it and he needed her to trust him, although on what, Hermione had no idea. _But_, she realized hopelessly, _I do trust him. _

"Damnit, I need your answer now. Do you trust me or not?!" he demanded harshly. As much as Hermione wanted to shout _"Or not!"_ she refrained from the urge to do so. The tension in the air was so thick, it was nearly suffocating them. _Or it might just be the attraction. _Hermione stared into his eyes, and gulped.

"Yes, I trust you." _Like an idiot._ Lucius stared hard down at her, not believing his ears. He could see the effort it took her to put her trust in him and he knew that he was about to earn her hatred afterwards. Lucius hoped her trust was strong enough for her to understand him. He exhaled deeply.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Hermione wanted to melt at the tenderness and heat in his eyes. _Why was this happening to her? Of all the people in the world, why him?_

"Can you tell me what exactly is going on?" Hermione found herself asking.

"Lucius!" Snape bellowed. They both turned to the door war to see Snape standing there, looking furious. Lucius held up one finger, indicating that to Snape that he needed one more moment. Rolling his eyes, Snape walked out, waiting impatiently.

"I. . . I can't. Trust me, I wish I could, and I would like nothing more than to tell you but. . . I'm so sorry. Just don't believe everything you. . ." Lucius trailed off, closing his eyes. He couldn't do this. He had to leave, now. Already, things were becoming complicated and he was sure that Hermione would figure out soon enough what was happening.

"Is. . . Is this about Ron and Harry?" Hermione whispered, color draining her face. Lucius frowned, then nearly kicked himself.

"No. This is about something else. I can't tell you anything else but all I can ask you for is your trust, and for you to keep and open mind. And. . . And furthermore, your forgiveness," Lucius said, finding himself drawing Hermione's hands into his own.

"I-" Lucius put a finger to her lips, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Please."

Before Hermione could register what was happening, Lucius leaned in and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered upon her soft skin, inhaling her scent. As quickly as he kissed her, Lucius pulled back. Spinning on his heel, he walked out of the room, without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Years loves. Sorry for the late update. Love you all! R&amp;R<strong>

**Waiting for those 10 reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

"Dammit, where is Dumbledore? Sirius, I know he would never have allowed Harry and Ron to leave like this! We need them Sirius! Where is he?" Hermione shouted frantically. The members of the Order were gathered around, trying to pacify her and her fears but Hermione sensed something was wrong. Merlin, she _knew_ something was wrong. She could feel the tension and the fear radiating off of everyone. Looking to Lupin, Hermione watched him stare at her with bleak eyes. He looked wary and saddened. Rounding on Sirius, she grabbed the front of his robes, pulling on him like a mad woman.

"Sirius, please, tell me what is going on!" Hermione begged, nearing tears. She had been cold with shock and fear the moment Lucius left and her fear had increased the longer he was gone. Snape hadn't come back either and she had not heard from Dumbledore since the wedding.

"Hermione, just calm down," Sirius pleaded. He wished she could understand. He wished he could make her, but he couldn't do it. She would be devastated. Sirius too was in shock and furious with the men Dumbledore had trusted. He had known that they could not be trusted and that Dumbledore was making a huge mistake, but the headmaster had listened to no one's plea's.

"Calm down? What do bloody mean calm down?! I can't calm down! I want to know what happened! Where is Dumbledore? Where is HE?!" she screamed hysterically.

Hermione didn't want to admit but her heart had already surrendered. She missed Lucius, she missed him so much. She wanted him to come and to scold her for causing a fuss, or to add more fuel to her anger just so he could calm her down. _Oh, Lucius, where are you?! _Hermione wanted to cry out. She felt hot tears behind her eyelids and a lump in her throat.

"Sirius, please," Hermione broke off, a sob catching in her throat. Sirius looked away, hurt.

"He's dead."

Spinning around, Hermione faced Lupin, who stood like a statue. She slowly let go of Sirius's robes, her ears not believing what she had just heard.

"What?" Hermione whispered. Her heart slowed down when Lupin looked into her eyes. A sickening feeling filled her gut.

"Dumbledore is dead, Hermione. He's gone. Harry and Ron witnessed the murder before they left," Lupin said gently. Hermione opened her mouth but no sounds came out. Gentle hands came to cup her shoulders but Hermione barely noticed. _Dumbledore was dead. He was never coming back. He had been murdered. _These thoughts began to spin around in Hermione's head, faster and faster until she couldn't focus anymore.

"Who. . . Who did it?" she found herself asking in a quiet voice. The hands on her shoulder tightened. Lupin's mask of solidity fell, revealing the face of a man who was experiencing deep loss.

"Lucius Malfoy killed him."

Hermione's heart stopped. Her breath was trapped somewhere in her throat, taking away her supply for air. Her eyes widened as her brain decoded the words. _Lucius Malfoy killed Dumbledore. He had just murdered Dumbledore. _Hermione's head spun with the weight of the words. She realized the implication of the words; Lucius had betrayed them. He hadn't meant anything he had said. He had lied. Everything to him had been a game.

Hermione felt her heart shatter like never before. It would have been better if he had played her, but to murder a close friend of her's, someone who was family, was the worst kind of pain he could ever inflict. Her head spun like a cyclone and Hermione felt her body sway. Dimly, she was aware of the words and the shouts around her, but the floor was rushing up to her. She heard someone scream her name but paid them no heed. She just accepted the darkness that came and welcomed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Loving the review's everyone! Than you SO much for all the kind reviews! You all are awesome and I love you. When I am down, and I re-read the wonderful responses, I feel so much better! You all are phenomenal. Thank you! Please R&amp;R. Looking forward to my reviews. 10+. #Leggo!<br>**

**xoxo**

**NF**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K., Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong> Keep it with me I know that it has become a roller coaster and ahead it's going to be a bumpy ride but I hope you'll all stick with me to the end! <strong>**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It was a cold, dreary day first day of school. Usually, platform nine-and-three-quarters would be livelier than it's current state, but the death of Dumbledore had shocked the people. Many people did not feel safe, but had little choice in the matter. They had also heard the news about Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's departure and wondered why their good friend Hermione had not gone with them. Hermione ignored the stares she received from people. The news of Lucius's betrayal was still raw in her mind. She had admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with him, or, the person she thought he was. She had begun to understand how it would feel to be raised to hate another kind and to hold prejudices against them.

She had slowly, but surely began to understand Lucius, and to also accept why it took him so long to accept change and why he did what he did, but too soon, he had betrayed her. He had betrayed everyone who had trusted him, who had finally thought that he was a changed man. Hermione knew the members of the Order would never forgive him. She didn't know if she could either. Hermione had wanted so badly for him to be different, for him to be the one who could prove everyone wrong. She had held strong to the belief that there was always good within everyone. Maybe not everyone, but something was telling that Lucius was a good man, that despite his best efforts are pretending otherwise, he did have a heart. There were moments where Hermione knew with her entire body, mind, and soul, that he was kind. She could feel it in her bones, but now, she had to face the possibility that she had been wrong. A hard lump of tears formed inside her throat as memories resurfaced. Hermione had been devastated when she had awoken to find that Lupin had been correct. Lucius had killed Dumbledore and what was worse, Snape had assisted. There had been an entire paper written for the death of Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord had been ecstatic at learning that his favorite death-eaters had managed to carry it out with such ease. Hermione had been revolted.

_You were supposed to have been different Lucius!_ she thought sorrowfully. Her mind and heart kept on going back to the last time she had seen him, when she had foolishly given him her trust. He had asked her to trust him, and now, Hermione felt even more hurt and lost. _How can I trust him, when he murdered Dumbledore?!_ Everything inside of Hermione desperately wanted to believe that he was innocent, and that he had a reason for everything, but she couldn't.

Wordlessly, she walked into the train, ignoring the stares she was receiving. Apparently, the Dark Lord had lost interest in Hermione Granger. She was not on his wanted list and Hermione didn't know what to make of this. The noise level in the train was unusually quiet. Most people were in fear of their future, especially the young ones. Rage boiled up inside of Hermione. She was sick of this, the war, the anger, the fear, and the entire atmosphere. T_he Wizarding World had been at peace, before bloody Voldemort had decided he wanted to take over the world,_ Hermione thought sourly as she slid into an empty compartment.

As Hermione sat down after putting her belongings away, she smiled sadly. She had always thought that in her final year at Hogwarts, she would be in this train, excited with her best friends, ready to finish properly. She had dreamed of Harry and Ron being with her, teasing her as they laughed together, realizing that this was the end of their years at Hogwarts. Hermione had wanted to belong so badly and she eventually got her wish. Unfortunately, her dream had been crushed mid-way. There was no one with her on the train ride back to Hogwarts. She was finishing her final year, alone. There was a strong possibility that she might not even make it through the final year.

The thought was a bitter one, but Hermione realized that being alone wasn't too bad. It would give her more time to figure out ways to help Harry defeat Voldemort and restore the peace in the Wizarding World once again. There was a tap on the glass, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Neville, and Luna waiting outside the compartment. Rising out of her seat, Hermione walked over and opened the door, looking at them with wariness.

"Hello, Neville. Luna," Hermione said, acknowledging them both. She did a double take when she saw Ginny following them.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said in her soft voice, smiling at Hermione. "May we come inside to sit with you?" she asked politely. Having no other option, Hermione moved back, allowing them to come inside. To her surprise, Ginny stopped, and smiled nervously at Hermione.

"May I sit with you as well?" she asked, having the decency to blush.

Hermione, deciding to take pity on the poor girl waved her inside, closing the door once everyone was inside.

They all sat down, looking uncomfortable and lost. An awkward silence filled the room. _Well, this sucks,_ Hermione thought. Usually, everyone would be talking all at once, exchanging stories and laughs. Deciding to lessen the tension in the air, Hermione cleared her throat, drawing everyone's eyes upon her.

"So. . . This is it. The final year. How do you all feel?" she asked, looking at Neville first, then Luna and then finally, Ginny, who seemed to be having trouble meeting Hermione's eyes.

"To be honest, I feel sick to my stomach," Neville admitted, chuckling a little. Hermione shot him a thankful smile. Some of the unease evaporated.

"It's not how I expected to end my final school year, I'll say," Luna spoke up. Hermione chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly."

"We might not even make it out alive," Ginny whispered. Neville and Luna exchanged glances that had Hermione smiling. _Luna and Neville. Who could have ever guessed?_ she thought, happy for them. Ginny's comment brought the tension back into the air, making it once again very awkward for all the people in the compartment. Death was a sentence which hung very close to everyone, and they didn't need a reminder. Hermione frowned at Ginny, who was looking away.

"There is no way we are not winning this war," Neville spoke up, surprising everyone. Luna nodded at Ginny who was now looking at Neville.

"How can you be so sure? What if. . . What if-"

"The more you think about the "what-if's" the faster we are all going to lose. We are not losing, there is too much at stake here," Hermione said firmly. Ginny turned to her, allowing Hermione to see the turmoil and pain she was going through. _If you only knew what I was going through,_ Hermione thought sourly, thinking of Lucius.

"With Dumbledore gone and Harry and Ron out there, alone, what do you want me to say? I can't stay optimistic, I just can't!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, promptly bursting into tears. Neville looked taken aback, more so than Luna. They exchanged awkward looks, debating on comforting their friend, or leaving her alone. Ginny put her hands over her face, trying to stop the overflow of emotions, but couldn't. Ever since she had learned of Dumbledore's death, her hope had diminished and her fear for her brother and the love of her life was making her paranoid.

Sighing, Hermione reached over to Ginny, drawing her hands away from her face. Ginny's head hung low, her red hair covering the sides of her face. She sniffed loudly, and Hermione grimaced. How did one comfort another when they too were wallowing in their own anguish? Hermione was always the best at comforting her friends, but right now, her mind was blank. All she could do was think about Lucius and the future.

"Ginny, listen to me. I know it may seem like everything is lost, but it isn't. Not yet. We are not out numbered and the Order is strong. Every member is going to fight to the death for our victory. I know that you must be heavily concerned for Ronald and Harry, and trust me, I know they are worried sick about you too, but they are not losing hope! Harry needs all of us to believe in him, and he needs your trust even more because he loves you!"

Hermione stopped, realizing her voice had risen a few volumes. The occupants in the room were all staring at her, a new light in their eyes. Ginny's sobs had decreased as she stared at Hermione in awe. Hermione realized how little of an effect it had on her to admit to Ginny that Harry did love her. It didn't hurt, at all. She felt nothing when she said his name, and the relief that came with it was overwhelming. _It's because you love that ridiculous man, Lucius Malfoy!_ a voice inside her head exclaimed, annoyed. Hermione chose to ignore it.

"Hermione is right," Luna agreed, looking at Hermione with admiration. Clearly, they all thought it pained her to admit that Harry was no longer her's. _If they only knew the real truth._ However, that piece of knowledge was not about to be disclosed to anyone. They would all think her mental if they found out whom Hermione was really in love with.

While Ginny sniffed and was consoled by her friends, Hermione turned away, looking out at the rain stained window. It was ugly outside, gray and stormy, with it's usual sheets of rain pouring from the skies. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, her mind conjuring up a picture of Lucius. She didn't know when she had began to think of him as "Lucius" rather than the usual "Malfoy" but Hermione didn't mind, at least, not anymore. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Hermione prayed for strength and prayed with everything within her to help keep her heart intact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My my! What a wonderful start to a new year with all these wonderful reviews! Thank YOU ALL SO MUCH! Here is your chapter. Didn't really have any Lumione dialogues in this one and not lemons either :( Sorry, I know we all want some fluffy lemons and some sexy smut and trust me so do I, but patience is a highly recommended virtue my loves. Let's go with the reviews! Review review review!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K., Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, Okay, I know A LOT of you are probably hella pissed. BUT I did have a legit excuse; my laptop was broken these past months and I finally got one! Okay, so, here is chapter 26 and I have read all the reviews and I love you all! Please forgive me! <strong>_

_**Kisses!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

The train eventually slowed and then stopped at it's destination. The students aboard had changed their clothes and were now dressed in the robes they should be wearing for school. A weary and nervous Hermione stood fiddling with her robe, unsure of what to do. Luna and Neville were also dressed, quietly holding one another's hand. Looking at them, Hermione quietly gulped, feeling sick inside. An unwanted image of Lucius came into her head, and Hermione's breath stopped in her lungs. It was terrible, feeling like this. She just wanted to see him, to see if he was safe and unhurt and to ask him a billion questions, but Hermione knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't because he had proved that he cared not a bit for her.

Hermione had played their conversations in her mind over and over again and nothing came out of it except for heart wrenching pain and unwanted memories. Luna's quiet voice startled Hermione, causing her to turn to see the occupants of the room looking at her cautiously. Judging by the look on Luna's face, Hermione was not being addressed for the first time. Giving her head a light shake, Hermione gave them a small smile. That was all she could muster.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, genuinely concerned for her friend.

Hermione wanted to shake her head no. She wanted to scream and cry and wail until her throat was raw and she passed out. She just wanted to be held by the one person in the world who her heart and body seemed to crave, but it was not possible. Hermione wished she could tell Luna everything and for once, just lean upon someone, but Hermione stopped herself. She did not do any of what she wanted and instead smiled once again at Luna, mustering up energy she didn't know she possessed.

"I'm fine. It's just hard, that's all, you know? Walking into the same Hogwarts without the proper headmaster being there. . . Walking into a place where people want you dead. . ." The three people across from Hermione exchanged awkward glances because they knew Hermione was more at risk than anyone. Seeing their pitying expressions, Hermione made herself stand to her full height, not needing their pity.

"Anyway, I'm alright. We have war coming, a war that we WILL win." Hermione had decided; their side would win the war. They had to, or else the world itself was going to be destroyed. _But at what cost are you willing to win this war? Will you be ready to part with Lucius?_ The sly little voice in her head stopped Hermione cold. Her eyes widened slightly as the question froze her heart and Hermione knew the answer to that; no, she could never part with Lucius. She could never see him hurt, or worse... dead. She would not wish that upon anyone. Except for Voldemort, and then there was Bellatrix. . . Choosing not to think about those two villains, Hermione plastered a smile on her face, hoping her friends would understand and realize that they too must be strong now. Luna, Ginny and Neville looked at one another again, but nodded, eventually.

Ginny still looked quite pale and her freckles stood out even more with her current parlor. Ginny, who's hair was always immaculate, now looked like she could careless about the tangled mess upon her head. Even Neville, who was the sweetest boy now looked older than his years and even more weary. Luna still appeared to be in her dream-like state, but Hermione knew better. The girl was scared. They all were. This year at Hogwarts was not guaranteed to them. The thought was quite morbid.

The tired and frightened students all filed out of the train into the cold and damp night. The first years were led away, and a small smile played about Hermione's lips. She remembered how nervous she had been on her first day. The school had seemed huge and alive, and how eager Hermione had been to impress her classmates and professors. _I never thought that in my last year that I would have to worry about making it out alive, _Hermione thought sadly. Oh, she had heard about Voldemort and had heard about the horrors he had caused but she had thought he was gone and would not be coming back. _Merlin, was I wrong!_

"Let's go find a carriage," Neville said quietly. They followed him, quickly moving through the mud and wet grass. Hermione pulled her hood over her head, shivering as the cold seeped into her bones. From the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Ginny, who's head hung low, hiding the tears falling down her face. A inner voice inside of Hermione was telling her to go to Ginny and offer her support, but Hermione resisted the urge. She was done offering herself up on a platter for people. Besides, she still did not trust Ginny after that stunt she had pulled.

The closer Hermione got to the carriage, she realized that she would be seeing Lucius soon and the prospect filled her with dread.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K., Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how to apologize for the long wait but I am REALLY SORRY! I know that many of you thought that I had stopped writing but I assure you that I have not. I have just been a little busy with school but it's almost ending and I can update frequently! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember, please to leave your comments and thoughts! **

**Thank you loves!**

**xoxo**

**NF**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

The welcome weather to Hogwarts was dark, cold and dreary, as Hermione expected. The clouds were dark and not even the moon was visible. The longer she walked, the tighter Hermione felt her nerves become. She didn't want to see Lucius, or Snape or even be anywhere near them. She just wanted to run away, away from everything and everyone. For the first time in her entire life, Hermione Granger was contemplating giving up and becoming a coward. _What;s the use?_ she thought, tears blinding her vision. She had no one, not family, not friends and not even a lover.

She had convinced her parents to leave England and to reside in a different country and whole different continent until all of this mess boiled over. Hermione had been torn but it was a sacrifice worth making. She didn't know where her parents were, for the sake of their safety and they were temporarily not in possession of their memory. The Granger's were not even aware that they had a daughter or that they had once lived in England. A pang of homesickness gripped Hermione so hard, she stumbled, nearly losing her footing.

"Easy, mudblood, easy," came a voice next to Hermione. Stiffening, Hermione turned to face the insufferable oaf who had said that but could see nothing. _That was.. strange_, she thought. Straightening herself up, Hermione began to walk faster, hoping to catch up to an empty carriage.

"Hermione!" Neville yelled. Turning to her right, Hermione saw Neville waving to her, telling her to catch up to them. The carriage started to slowly roll away, moving faster than Hermione could run in her tired state. Neville tried to yell at the carriage to stop but it was no use. All the other carriages began to roll away into the dark fog while Hermione stared bewildered at her surroundings. The muddy ground made it near impossible to run faster, and eventually, all of the carriages ended up rolling away, leaving Hermione alone and cold.

"What the. . ." Hermione gasped, completely exhauseted. Throwing her hands in the air, she groaned, wishing the ground would open and swallow her up. The chilly air was quickly seeping through her clothes and into her skin and into her feet. the wind had picked up a tad bit and was now whipping across her face, redding Hermione's cheeks. Picking her way across the grass, Hermione ended up getting onto the gravel pathway, her energy draining with each step.

_I will not cry! _

_ I will not cry!_

_ I will NOT CRY!_

Hermione kept on repeating the thought in her head, over and over again, moving slowly towards her destination. However, on her final step, her legs gave out from underneath of Hermione and she collapsed upon the ground, gasping as she did so. Blinking several times, Hermione looked at the fog, the nearly black sky, and the long path she had to travel and felt her bottom lip tremble.

She felt a hot tear escape her eyes and travel down her face and that was the final straw. Hermione clutched her trunk as the drizzle began to worsen and she gave into the emotional turmoil which had built inside of her. Resting her head on her trunk, Hermione opened her mouth and let out a sob, the tears coming harder and faster. She missed her mother. She missed being held. She missed her father, she missed Dumbledore, she even missed Harry and Ron. Hermione missed Sirius, his teasing banter and his easy laughs. She missed Lupin, and Tonks and she even managed to miss Mrs. Weasely a little, but most of all, Hermione missed Lucius Malfoy like she missed no other.

The last part made her sob harder, causing Hermione to clutch her middle and sides in an attempt to hold herself together. She was cold and hungry and tired and all she wanted was for someone to come and hold her, but unfortunately the person she wanted didn't seem to want her. Looking up into the inky sky, Hermione closed her eyes, feeling her tears roll down her face, neck and chest. _It's not fair!_ she wanted to shout. Lowering her head, Hermione continued to sob, her entire body shaking. Her stomach was empty and it seemed as if her tears were slowly emptying out whatever was left of her energy.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright," a deep and familiar voice whispered into her ear. Through a haze of tears, Hermione stared at the man who was kneeling next to her. There, in flesh was Lucius Malfoy, staring right into her eyes as though her own pain agonized him. Hermione didn't know if she was hallucinating or if her mind had conjured him up in an effort to block out her misery, but all Hermione knew was that he was here, and she missed him.

Hermione didn't know what had possessed her, and maybe later, she'd try to figure out her actions, but in that moment, Hermione found herself throwing herself into Lucius's arms, not caring whether he wanted her or not. Hermione clutched him, his robes, his shirt his body, anything she could to get into further contact with him. Her head pressed into his heart and Hermione began to cry harder.

"W-w-why d-did y-y-y-you leave me?!" she demanded hoarsely, wanting to take her anger, and pain and frustration out on him. Pulling back a little, Hermione began to pound on his chest with her small fists, her whole body shaking with her assault on his person.

"Why, damn you!? Why did you have to kill him?! Why did you leave me, Lucius, damnit?! WHY?!" Hermione screamed. When she got no answer, Hermione hung her head, her chest tightening with every breath she took. Her nose was running, and her head felt like someone was beating a drum inside of it. Hermione's eyes hurt, too, but somehow, inhaling Lucius's scent was banishing everything else. Even her exhaustion and body ache seemed less now that she was in his arms.

Lucius stared down at the bundle in his arms, not daring to move. He had known that the news of his betrayal would shock her, and he knew damn well that it would hurt her. He had been prepared for it, for the anger, the hate, the verbal assault but no matter how much he prepared himself, Lucius had not been prepared for Hermione to break down. He had thought she had cried in private and would exclude a strong facade for everyone around her, but seeing her now, Lucius felt as if a hand had closed around his heart. Knowing he was probably an idiot, Lucius reached out and took her into his arms, his lips resting in her hair.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K., Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I can not even begin to apologize for the delay! I have been so busy and I just never had time to write with work, school and home errands but I received all the reviews, favorites, follows and everything else and I want to say THANK YOU so much! I know a lot of you have been asking about my other stories as well and I will update as soon as I finish this one. I love each and everyone of you and now that I am free I hope to update more often! Thank you all so much for your kindness and your patience and I love you all very much! I hope you enjoy the latest installment of my story! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

They sat there, never knowing how much time had passed; yet they seemed content to hold one another in silence, just savoring the presence of each other.

Hermione's tears had run out and she had stopped sobbing. Her head on the other hand, had not stopped pounding. If anything, it had gotten much worse. Her nose was stuffy and her entire body ached with exhaustion, and somehow, despite her weariness Hermione felt an odd sense of peace. It was a feeling she had not felt in a quite some time. Lucius's strong body pressed against her's was returning some of the energy she had lost but Hermione didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay right where she was. When he shifted slightly, Hermione clutched him closer, not wanting to let go. A whimper left her lips and she suddenly realized that this was where she belonged; in the arms of this man. This man who should be her biggest enemy made her feel safe. The man she ought to abhor was the only man her body ached for, and the only man who made Hermione feel like a woman.

"We have to get you inside," Lucius whispered. He didn't give a damn that they were sitting in the dirt, although once upon a time he would have. Lucius Malfoy did not sit in the dirt. Lucius Malfoy did not hold weeping women and offer them comfort and let weeping women squeeze the life out of him. There was plenty that Lucius Malfoy did not do, but there was a first time for everything.

As much as Lucius would like to, he knew he could not be sitting outside of Hogwarts holding Hermione Granger in his arms as though she were his lover and he were her lover. He needed to get her inside, or Snape would have his arse if he saw the two of them right now. The goal was to stay away from Hermione and to keep her away from him, but right now, wild horses couldn't tear Lucius away from Hermione. Wild horses may not have been able to tear him away from Hermione, but the fear of what Voldemort would do to Hermione could and would tear him away from her. Lucius could not risk anyone seeing them. Hogwarts was still protected against Voldemort and his death eaters, but Lucius did not want to take any chances. If a spy for Voldemort caught him, Lucius would have one hell of a time explaining his actions. It had taken too much effort from both him and Snape to convince Voldemort not to hunt down Hermione and it had taken extra effort to hold back all the death eaters who had wanted to torture and kill Hermione. The memory still haunted him.

"I will leave the girl alone," Voldemort had said. Lucius had maintained a cool facade but internally he had sagged in relief, until he heard the next words.

"For now. If she means nothing to Potter or Weasley, and she poses no threat then it might be in your best interest to. . . enjoy the young little witch. Of course, if she does mean something to them either way you can still use her, but we will have to kill her off."

Lucius had been disgusted beyond words, especially when Voldemort had mentioned handing Hermione over to the death eaters. His blood had boiled in his veins and Merlin knew how he maintained such a brilliant poker face.

"Bella is quite upset that she can't have a go at the mudblood. She was looking forward to have some fun with the filthy brat. Alas, I'll get her someone else she can practice on," Voldemort said. He grinned at Lucius, who was fighting the urge to rip out Voldemort's tongue from his mouth. The thought of Bellatrix getting her hands on Hermione made his stomach heave and heart race in fear.

"I don't want to go," Hermione mumbled into his shirt. _Neither do I,_ Lucius thought but didn't voice that aloud. It would be easier to keep Hermione safer if she hated him, but he would get to all that later. Gently, he helped Hermione up, allowing her to hold onto his middle to steady herself. Lucius felt a pang of hurt inside his gut when he noticed her disheveled and exhausted demeanor.

_Poor darling,_ he thought. Using a wandless spell, he lifted her trunk and other belongings into the air as he helped guide Hermione to a side entrance into the school. The two of them walked in silence as the cold damp air whizzed past them. Hermione shivered lightly and Lucius's arms automatically tightened around her.

Once they got inside the warmth of Hogwarts, Hermione stopped for a moment, making Lucius stop as well. The candlelight flickered across Lucius's face and Hermione felt her heart stop. The new hair cut he had been given must have been a kick to his pride but Hermione had never seen a man so beautiful. There was so much she wanted to say; to rail at him for killing Dumbledore, and to demand why he had lied to her. Hermione looked into his grey eyes, the eyes she had grown so fond of. She took in his facial features, the straight nose, chiseled cheeks, hard jaw and finally his soft lips and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. It seemed like ages since they had kissed and Lucius felt his heartbeat speed up at the look of blatant desire in Hermione's eyes. Her full lips parted and his eyes followed the tip of her tongue as it wet the dry lips and Lucius groaned silently. This was neither time nor place to feel his libido starting up but clearly Lucius's male appendage did not quite understand that.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her and later, she might reflect upon her wanton behavior but in a moment, she pulled Lucius to her body, relishing in his male form against her own softer one and slid her hands up to his face. Maybe she was going mad, or maybe not, but all Hermione knew was in that instant, she _needed_ to feel Lucius's lips upon her own.

Lucius was a man who was used to women throwing themselves at him. Little surprised him now-a-days but Hermione's actions left him speechless and a little dumbfounded. One moment, he was gazing down into her lovely face and the next thing he knew, she had grabbed him, molding herself to him and had taken his face in her hands and kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K., Rowling does.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>AN: Oh My God! Guys it has been too long! Many MANY of you have requested me to update this story as well as my other stories and I have been slacking. No excuses, I know, it is my fault. However, with school and many other various day to day things in life, I barely have a chance for myself let alone update. Hopefully HOPEFULLY I will be updating more more often! This one is for every single one of you who has waited for this story to be updated. Please forgive me guys! Love you loads. Remember, any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome, no flames. I do not tolerate negativity and please spare yourself the embarrassment of leaving negative comments.**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

Lucius stood stiffly, not returning Hermione's kisses. Internally, she balked.

_Oh Merlin! What am I doing? He does not want to be kissed by a little girl!_ Hermione thought, squeezing her eyes in mortification as she abruptly pulled away. She avoided his eyes, looking anywhere but him. Inhaling deeply, Hermione pulled herself away and was immediately aware of the loss of heat she felt, which had been radiating from Lucius's body. She blamed the exhaustion and frustration she had been feeling before her departure for Hogwarts. Truth of the matter was, she had been missing Lucius Malfoy with an intensity that had scared her.

"That was improper of me. . . I. . . I. . ." Hermione stumbled over words, not sure of what to say to Lucius after her blatant and wanton display. A hot blush infused her cheeks and if she had been looking at Lucius, she would have seen the tenderness peeking through his pain filled blue-gray orbs.

Gently, Lucius raised Hermione's chin up, wanting her to meet his eyes. If they weren't both being plagued by different worries, Lucius would have been amused to see the talkative young lady so speechless and tongue tied. Merlin knew, Lucius did not know what love was. He had never experienced love in his life. He had never told another person he loved them, save of course his mother but that was a different story. He wasn't sure if he could admit to loving the vibrant girl in his arms but he knew that he cared deeply for her.

He did not know when it had begun, this intense desire to be close to her, to talk to her, to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her but Lucius feared that he did not care when all of this madness started. All that mattered was Hermione's presence in his life. _Maybe he had contracted the madness from Voldemort,_ Lucius thought, a trife amused.

"You don't have to apologize. I know what you want and maybe there's a special place in hell for me but I want it too," he whispered into Hermione's ear.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and then relax. Leaning closer, Lucius pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla and wildflowers and a scent that was uniquely Hermione. If he lived to be a thousand years old and beyond, he would know her scent anywhere. It seemed as if it was engraved in his memory, his heart, hell, his very soul, a soul he had not too long ago claimed not to possess.

"We need to get out of here. I need to find Snape and have him help you get to your room," Lucius whispered. Hermione nodded, still trying to wrap her mind around what he had just confessed. Warmth spread throughout her body, lighting a fire within her heart.

"You owe me an explanation," Hermione whispered. Lucius closed his eyes tightly, his hands on Hermione's hips tightening. He could not tell her. He could not explain everything to her. For her sake and his peace of mind. Lucius felt Hermione's trembling hands touch his chest, one hand stopping right above his heart.

"You told me to trust you and Merlin knows I should not. . . but. . . I do trust you and I know you'll tell me when you can. Please, Lucius."

Lucius nearly lost his nerve at the breathy way she said his name. Although it was chilly outside and a bit colder inside the school as well, Lucius felt as though someone had kindled a fire inside his body. He needed Hermione in a way that went beyond mere lust and desire. Oh, to be honest, he wanted her badly. If he was as dishonorable as he had once believed, he would have taken her right now, right there, against the wall, like a madman. But then again, if he were as depraved as that, Hermione would never have gotten within two feet of him.

They heard footsteps approaching and Lucius reluctantly let Hermione go, wincing at her whimper of protest.

"I'll come for you. Tonight," he whispered and then moved into the shadows leaving Hermione alone.


End file.
